From the Outside
by Sincerely Kimby
Summary: FULL SUM INSIDE "My goal: Get Percy Jackson & make him mine. My plan: Get rid of his gothic cousins Nico & Thalia, and awful twin sister Leila. My price: destory his soon-to-be-ex-girlfriend Annabeth Chase..." Mortal's POV on our heroes in Goode high school. Follow her thoughts as she plans to cause a break up and steal a certain green-eyed boyfriend away. POST TLO AU Complete
1. Part 1

**Full Story Summary: **'_My plan: Get Percy Jackson and make him mine. Get rid of his cousins, Nico and Thalia and horrid twin sister Leila. But most of all: destroy his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase_.' Cara is average, snobby mortal with plans for to have the perfect Homecoming and party through her high school years but when she sees Percy Jackson, every plan is put on hold. She wants him. Except, she soon find outs that won't be as easy as she thought it would. **POST TLO**

**(A/N: Okay, I really wanted to do Percy and his friends high school days from a mortal's POV. I was trying to think about what they all would look like from some snobby girl's POV. So I created this! :] I don't own Percy, blah blah blah...I'm sure you know this. Anyways, hope you like it! Please review if you think I should keep going!)**

Key: _Cara._ **Amy. **Sophie.

Part One

"Cara!" my mom screamed. "Get down here! Now!"

"I'll be down in a second!" I shouted back for the hundredths time.

I slipped on my black high heels that matched my tight red spaghetti strapped shirt with black stripes and black mini skirt.

"Cara!" my mom shrieked.

I snatched up my eyeliner and did one more swipe around my eye before stuffing it back into my Prada purse with the rest of my makeup.

I seized my backpack and ran downstairs. I took a Granola bar while my mom stood behind me watching.

"You need to get up earlier, Cara," my mom scolded. "And really take off some of that makeup!"

"Whatever, mom," I stated. "I'm out of here."

I walked down the sidewalk and waited a minute for my friends. I wouldn't wait too long because I didn't want to be late for my first day at a new high school. My friends had finally convinced me to ditch this fancy private school I went to my freshmen year and join some icky public school. If they decided not to wait for me and walk with me on my first day, I was going to be so mad at them both.

"Cara!" someone yelled. I turned to see my best friend Amy running toward me.

"Hey, Amy," I smiled.

"Hi! OMG! I am so excited! You, me, and Sophie all going to the same school just like we always wanted! Oh, BTW: You look a-dorable!"

"Awe, thanks, you too."

Amy was naturally tan, had light brown hair, and was supporting a small khaki shorts that emphasized her long legs and a bubble gum colored tank top that was tight and showed all her curves. Her hair was straightened then pulled out of her face with a bunch of bobby pins. For shoes she wore a tall pair of three inch high heel boots.

"Should we wait for Sophie? Or just let her meet us there?" Amy asked as she checked her nails.

"Here!" a perky girly voice announced.

"Sophie!" we said. Sophie greeted us each with a hug and French kisses.

Sophie was a girl with bleach blonde hair and a deep tan from spending her summers in the Caribbean. She was a lose form of a hippie, I guess. She refused to eat meat, carried hemp purses and bags, and always had flowers on her somewhere. Today, she was wearing a floral pattern dress and white ballet flats.

"I hate walking to school," Amy griped. The smart and musical one was Amy but she's also the sweetest out of the three of us. But to be honest, that's not saying much.

"I know," I agreed. "I'm going to snap my ankle if we keep walking."

"My brother said he would give me a ride once the weather gets colder," Sophie chipped.

"No fair," complained Amy. "My brother just left for college so I won't be getting rides from him anytime soon."

"I enjoy being an only child," I put in.

Sophie nodded, "I can see its advantages, but I wouldn't know how to play half the sports I do if it wasn't for my brothers."

Sophie was spacey and girly but don't let that fool you. I don't think I'd ever seen her lose a soccer game. She'll get as aggressive as she's needs too during a game. She can learn just about any sport and be absolutely fabulous at it in a week.

"You don't have to worry about walking, though," she continued.

"Yeah you're the pretty one, you can just hook a ride with your current boyfriend or some admirer," Amy joined in.

I scowled, "Don't be mean."

"I was serious," insisted Amy.

"Me, too," Sophie added.

I beamed, "I know!" We laughed. I was the pretty one. I presumed that role we couldn't find anything else I was good at.

Just then Goode High School came into view. Banners were stung up over the doorways saying 'Goode is good. Let's have a Goode year.' Things like that.

"Ready? You guys are totally going to love it here!" gushed Amy.

Sophie raised an invisible sword and cried, "To the office!"

We laughed again, hooked arms and walked up the steps and up to the window. Amy worked in the office so we could get our schedules without waiting in the line. Amy was also very social. She was looking forward to running for student body president and planning dances while on the other hand I was looking forward to the cute guys and buying dresses for said dances.

"Okay, there yours," Amy gave me mine. "And here's yours," she handed Sophie hers.

"Do we have lunch together?" I said hopefully.

"Mine's…" Sophie trailed off as she was looking, "twelve thirty."

"Perfect!" Amy cried. "I kind of rearranged our schedules so we have most of our classes together," she told me.

I rolled my eyes "Of course you have."

"Well I have freshman classes to get to," Sophie said.

"See you at lunch!" we shouted after her.

Amy turned back to me and started talking at top speed, "Okay we have second, fifth, sixth, and seventh period together; and, of course, lunch. I'll see you soon, 'kay? Do you want help finding your first class? Of course you don't. We did take the tour before summer. I can't believe were sophomores! Can you believe it, Cara? OMG I need to text Jimmy! What am I saying? I need you to meet Jimmy! I wonder if I'm going to get a top or bottom locker. I really hope for a top. Last year was the worst. I had a bottom locker and the guy above me kept dropping books on my head! I was like 'What the f-"

"AMY!" I gripped her arms, "Stop."

She took a deep breath. "Sorry, I am just really excited. We've wanted this since what? Fifth grade?"

"Yeah, fifth," I agreed. "I'm going get to class. We'll check out our lockers later."

"All right, sounds cool," she spun on her heel and wandered off in some direction. I looked down at my paper. Eight fifteen: Math. Just my luck; Math first thing in the morning, I sighed.

I began making my way over when someone bumped my shoulder from behind. My bag slipped off my back and fell on the ground spilling pens, pencils, and notebooks everywhere.

I was about to scream this person out of school! I mean, really couldn't this see me walking here?

"Watch where your-" I stopped, midsentence when I saw the boy that had collided with me.

The boy had dark, dark black hair and bright green eyes. He was majorly ripped but he was also kind of soft and friendly looking.

He bent down quickly and gathered my stuff. "Sorry," he said.

I recovered and flashed him one of my cute flirty smiles, "It's okay."

He handed me my things and continued walking down the hallway.

I felt a bit offended. I mean, I was gorgeous. Why didn't he want to stick around for a bit? I checked my cell phone for the time it was only eight o' two I had a little time… besides I was curious, so I followed him.

He walked out the door and hopped down the steps to a girl who was sitting down on the steps drinking a Starbucks coffee. The boy sat down next to her and said something; she hit him in the arm. I was too far away to hear but whatever it was the boy appeared to be begging. I saw the girl sigh and hand over the cup. The boy smiled and took a sip.

The bell rang. I groaned; I hate Math class, it puts me to sleep. I watched the pair stand. The girl was the same height as the boy and had long black hair. Oh and when I say long, I mean LONG; her hair cascaded all the way down to her waist.

"Whatever," I heard the boy say. "I'm just saying this whole thing isn't very fair."

"Face it," she replied. "We might be heroes there but this… this is high school."

My phone buzzed. I checked it while I went to homeroom. It was Amy.

**Ugh i hav bio**

I smirked. Amy hated Biology almost as much as I Math. I reached the door but texted Amy back before I went in. _I hav math I win_

Her response was quick. **Haha enjoy**

I tucked my cell in my purse, fluffed my hair, and pulled open the door.

Math was a blur of numbers and stuff I didn't care about and wasn't going to use in life. I met up with Amy before second period and she talked for so long about how science classes are dumb and how she wanted to take French or Spanish not Greek that we were late for our class. We had to sit in the first roe which irritated me.

I got to my third period English class a bit early so I could sit off to a side but in the middle everyone could see me and I could see them.

I had a good seat in Biology (fourth period) expecting it to be boring. I didn't hate the sciences but it was pointless to me.

I scanned the room as people came in. There was an overweight boy in the front with bad acne. Directly in the seat before mine there was a girl with glasses in a T shirt, jeans, and sneakers. She wasn't that bad looking but she had nothing on me.

The class slowly filled and I became more and more comfortable. I reached down to get my phone and text Sophie to see how she's doing and tell her how these people are boring me to death. When I looked up and almost had a heart attack.

The girl with black hair was walking in but she wasn't with the boy. She was with a girl.

They were quite a pair. A slightly tan girl with dark waist length hair wearing jean shorts and a light blue top that showed off her calm blue eyes accompanied by a girl who had short blonde curls, intelligent gray eyes, a tan like Sophie's, a long pair of jeans and a maroon shirt that said: **Long Island, New York**. I hadn't noticed before how pretty the black haired girl was. So was the blonde for that matter.

The two took seats by the windows and the teacher passed them books and stared class. "Hello, my name is Mr. Peterson," the teacher introduced. "This semester in Biology we'll be studying the oceans."

The two girls by the window snickered before trying to muffle them into their arms.

"Something funny?" Mr. Peterson asked them.

The blonde shook her head, sending sunshine dancing across her curls turning them a light gold color. They both muttered, "No, sir."

"Very well," he said then continued talking about creatures from the depths and I zoned out.

Art was next. The teacher (Mr. Peru) talked about finding your center, letting out your emotion through paint and other art tools. I listened for a while but eventually tuned him out from boredom. We were all sitting on stools with easels set up in front of us ready to do who knows what. I glanced around looking for Amy.

I didn't recognize anyone in this class but I was sitting near the front in the middle. So I couldn't turn around; Stupid assigned seats.

"All right, everyone can get some paint or pencils it doesn't matter let's just see what we can do today," Mr. Peru instructed.

I got up and walked over to the table of paints. Nothing really along the lines of paint that got stuck to my nails appealed to me but the teacher was standing over behind his desk watching, making sure we were doing everything correctly.

I backed away from the table of paints, scowling. I wasn't doing paints. I moved to the colored pencils. That was probably safer for my nails.

"There you are!" Amy appeared over my shoulder. "I figured you'd be by something safe like colored pencils."

I rolled my eyes, "You're here, too."

"Yeah, well, I just got my nails done yesterday!" she reminded me.

"Whatever, what are you gonna draw?" I asked.

"I don't know and I don't care."

"You're going to get in trouble if you don't draw, paint, create something!"

"Ugh… I know," she picked one of the light green and pale yellow pencils while I picked periwinkle and dark blue.

Amy flipped her hair, "I'm just going to make a bunch of swirls and say it 'came from inside' and that idiot of a teacher will swallow it."

I giggled, "He totally will."

"Does anyone need help with their work?" Mr. Peru said.

Someone asked him something about mixing two colors of the paints and the two of us headed back to our seats. Amy was sitting some seats back. I looked around again this time turning a bit to see the rest of the class. High school kids were spaced out in the room working with some type of art tool. The kids at this school were seriously deprived of good haircuts, manicures, and quality clothing style!

The girls were predominantly in T shirts or some deep V-neck slutty tank that showed much skin then I wanted to see. I froze in spot when I saw a girl across the room pulling her hair into a pony-tail. Even before I could think of something cruel to think about her, I felt a sharp pang of jealously.

Watching the girl work will with all her dark black hair was mesmerizing. She seemed to know exactly what to do with it, so it must be naturally grown out. But that was impossible no one's hair could get that long! Or if it did get that long it never looked that good! If it was natural, it would be almost purely spit ends! So it must be extensions.

I was about to text Amy and ask who she was and more importantly, who the boy was. I pushed one of pencils to the ground and faked surprise. Just as I was about to lean down and get it and my cell, Mr. Peru walked by; "Miss Cara," he picked up my pencil and held it out to me. "You need to be more careful with your tools."

I took the pencil from him and resisted the urge to snap it in half and laugh as he cried about it. Instead, I smirked and tapped the pencil on my easel, "I will, sir."

Mr. Peru gave me a look that said: 'I'll be watching you today'. Which means no texting today… I held back a groan. This was going to be a long year.

When the bell rang I got texts from Amy (even if she was sitting four seats behind me) and Sophie at the same time.

food! yay! I luv food lets meet by the door

**finally! meet by the caf door and we go in together**

I grabbed my stuff and waited for Amy. We walked to the cafeteria discussing what we had painted and why we hated it or loved it.

There by the entrance was Sophie. "Hey hey," she said.

Amy ran her fingers over her hair, "How do I look?"

"Fab-ul-ous!" Sophie replied; the way she pronounced it made the word sound like three different words.

We connected arms and strutted into the lunchroom. Almost everyone stared. I smirked. Well, come on, I would stare too! We're three sexy, beautiful girls! We're probably a dream come true to most of boys in the room!

We took our place in line. The three of us never really ate much. I just got a bottle of water while Amy got pink Vitamin Water (that matched her shirt perfectly) and Sophie got a Diet Root Beer.

Sophie sighed, holding the bottle of Root Beer. "Wish it was real."

"Don't we all?" I murmured.

"How awesome would that be?" Amy piped.

"What do mean?"

Amy explained, "I mean, wouldn't that be cool? If they sold _REAL _beer in the cafeteria?"

We both agreed and went to find a table. I saw a few guys check me out but quickly flipped them off. These boys were hideous!

"Oh my gaud! Some people need to get a buckle for the drool! These boys have no right to be staring! It's rude," Sophie fumed.

"Chill out, Soap," I chided. "I find it kind of cute."

"You mean you like the attention," she corrected. "And I wish you would stop calling me 'Soap'."

Amy joined in on the fun. "I don't know, Soap. That nick-name is starting to grow on me." I laughed then opened my water and took a long drawl.

"Wow, Cara," Sophie snickered. "Plan on breathing any time soon?"

I was about to make a sarcastic response when I spotted the boy.

He was sitting with someone else. This boy was Goth to the extreme. I could only see the back of him but I could enough to know that he was definitely Goth or possibly Emo. But he really didn't look like the type of guy to go around cutting himself; he looked more like the type of guy who would go around cutting other people.

"Who _is _that?" I was a little frustrated with the fact I didn't know him yet.

"Who?" Sophie asked, forgetting our other topic.

"The boy with the black hair in the corner," I said.

Amy craned her head than nodded, "Aw, yes."

I lowered my voice so people passing us couldn't hear. "You know him?"

"Wait," Sophie protested. "Are you talking about the boy sitting with the kid who breaths walking death?"

"If you mean the totally smoking hot boy sitting with the olive skinned one with the all black assemble… yes," I nodded. "You know _him_?"

"He's in my Greek class. He kept blanking out or laughing to himself every couple of seconds. It was really weird."

"Didn't the teacher notice?"

"Oh, he noticed. He just appeared too scared of him to do anything about it."

"Anyways," I leaned toward Amy, "Who is he?" She threw me a quick look of… Pity? I think it was pity.

She took a deep breath and leaned forward too, "His name is Percy Jackson. I won't deny he is smoking hot but…"

"But?" I prompted.

"He is well protected."

"Huh?"Sophie moved so she could lean in also.

The lunchroom door opened. The blond from my Biology class walked in. She caught sight of the boy, walked across the room, sat down next to the Goth and began talking.

"That's what I mean," Amy pointed to the blond.

"Who is she? His bodyguard?" I scoffed. No one could keep me away from something I wanted!

"Annabeth Chase. Smart. Scary smart. Currently _dating _Percy Jackson."

"That's it?" I pressed. "Gee, Amy you're seriously underestimating me."

"Whatever, Cara, you should know: he's got more than a girlfriend. He's got friends-"

"Okay, nothing I haven't handled before." I watched the blond get up and to go get food. "Perfect. Let's go sit with them."

"Not a good idea," Amy stated.

"Fine," I relented. "Let's go say hi at the least."

She shrugged, "You can. Jimmy!" She waved a boy over as I grabbed Sophie's arm.

"Hey!" Sophie objected.

"Come with me."

"All right," she decided.

` I fluffed my hair before heading over to the table. "Hello," I smiled.

"Hey," Sophie said in a perky voice.

The Goth just stared at us. Percy half smiled and said, "Hi."

My smile widened, "We just wanted to come over and introduce ourselves. I'm-"

"Percy!" someone interrupted. The girl with the long black hair slid onto the bench next to him, not even seeing us. "Oh my gods! You are never going to believe what we're studying in Biology! Go on try to guess! Never mind. Let's face it, you won't guess right. It's the ocean," she laughed.

Percy laughed too as the Goth muttered, "Of course you get the ocean I get the atoms. How can they even be provoked that they're really? No one has actually ever seen an atom."

"That's because scientists haven't been able to make a microscope strong enough," a new voice said. Annabeth was back holing a tray of food.


	2. Part 2

**(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I want to post really looonnnggg chapters for this story so it may take a bit longer than other updates...)**

_anna: Thank you for your review and I think I will keep going... but i'm not totally sure where i'm going with this_

_dreamerdrawerwriter7: All right first- I love your pen name! Two- Thank you! Three- I pretty sure I definately will keep going!_

_Elemo-fAN cLUB MeMbER: Thanks!_

_TheVampirePrincess: Thank you I love writing it! And sorry it took me longer to update then I thought it would!_

_emilysieler99: Thank you thank you thank you! You reviewed my story THREE times and made me soooo happy! Thank you and you're welcome for my story! Haha :)_

_DemigodWitch96: Thank you and the girl with the lng black hair is Percy's sister. Thanks for your review!_

_Qwerty123: Thank you! I love love love writing so it's nice to hear someone enjoys it like I do! Sorry it took me so long to update :P Thanks again!_

_booklover484: Aww thank you! It's great to know people like your story. It keeps me writing!_

_And a bright 'Thank You!' to everyone else who added me to their alert/favs..._

Part Two

The four started talking to each other completely ignoring my friend and me. I cleared my throat to get their attention. All four simultaneously turned and stared at us.

Usually I didn't mind people staring. I could usually feel eyes all over my body. I was pretty. I'd discovered this at a very early age and learned how to control and use it to my advantage. But the stares I was getting from the four were different. They weren't wondering or gaping in amazement. They were just looking.

"Can we _help _you?" the black haired girl asked rather bluntly.

I put my hands on my hips, "Like I was saying- my name is Cara."

"And my name's Sophie," my friend said.

"Okay…" the Goth muttered. "Bye."

I was a bit frustrated but just smiled to cover it. "Wait," I insisted, "where are you from?"

"Somewhere smart," the dark haired girl murmured. Percy was the only one close enough to her to hear. He smirked and laughed a little under his breath.

I glared at her, "What is your name?" I kept my voice pleasant so anyone listening but not looking would think I was fine. She glowered back with a glare slightly more impressive than mine. I tried not to let it faze me but it was hard.

Annabeth cut through the glaring contest. "Here," she tossed an apple at the black haired girl. "Think fast!" The girl's arm flashed and she caught it out of the air. She grinned and took a bite.

Blondie smiled and turned back to us. "I'm Annabeth. This is Nico," the Goth kid waved. "And the pests across the table are Percy and Leila."

Percy and Leila both scowled at the same time. Leila reached over and hit Annabeth in the arm but Percy didn't do anything. "Shut up," Leila told her.

The bell rang then signaling it was time for gym.

"Well, I guess I'd better go…" I trailed off suggestively, expecting Percy to walk me to my next class.

But they were already gone. The four were walking across the lunch room. Annabeth and Percy hand in hand, Nico telling Annabeth something, and Percy and Leila talking and laughing together.

For some reason they seemed out of place. They were obviously close. They knew each other from somewhere. But _where?_ They way they walked, talked, presented themselves… it was all different from the rest of us.

It wasn't a weird different, though. It was a special different. The kind that made it almost intimidating to talk to them… together at least. Maybe if I have a class with _just _Percy-

I beamed and brushed that thought off for later. Sophie and I spun on our heels and strolled back to our table.

"So what'd think?" Amy asked.

"I thought they were strange," Sophie commented.

"Me too," I agreed. "But it was a good kind."

"OMG! That reminds me!" Amy exploded. "We have P.E. together! They combine freshman and sophomores! Isn't that awesome?"

Sophie perked up, "REALLY?"

"Yes!"

"Hold up," I said. "How did our conversation about Percy turn into gym class secludes?"

"Because I happen to know that they have the same gym class as the three of _us!_" Amy explained.

I smiled slowly, "Perfect."

"We're allowed to wear any T shirt we want as long as it's not above our belly button. The same goes for shorts except it has to cover our panties and not come above our mid- thigh." Amy told us in the locker room.

"Can we wear skirts?" Sophie held up a cute purple, orange, and white swirled skirt.

Amy nodded, "If you have short shorts underneath or if it's a skort." Sophie slipped on short white shorts on before covering them with the swirl skirt.

I pulled on a black pair of shorts and shed my jewelry. The three of us slid on our Adidas sneakers (that were only ever used for gym classes) and slammed our lockers shut.

We stood on the field waiting for the Gym teacher to call for attention. Gym was outside today so the boys and girls combined. Amy explained how in the colder months they split us up to make the semesters of Health more bearable.

"Cheerleading tryouts are next Monday and the Homecoming dance is this Friday **(A/N: I know Homecoming is never the same week as school starts but I needed to make it that close or I would have to write WEEKS of school days!) **so we need to go shopping like…" Amy seemed to be counting days in her head. She shook her head and settled on: "Soon."

"Let's skip school on Thursday than and go shopping," I suggested.

"Great idea!" Amy turned to go find Sophie and tell her our plan.

I smiled when I spotted Percy and his Goth friend… what's his name? Nico! That's it. Percy and Nico come out of the boy's locker room.

"Hey Amy, Sophie," I called. Both girls came running over. "What are we playing today?"

"Soccer," Amy answered.

"Yes!" Sophie cheered and jumped in the air with joy.

"Perfect…" I agreed. "How does it work?"

"We split into teams of four and rotate around the fields each other," Amy replied.

"Do we get to pick our own team mates?" This was a very important detail to Sophie.

"Usually, if the teacher's are in a good mood."

"Coolness!" I said, "Let's ask Percy to be on our team!"

Sophie shrugged, "Sounds cool!"

Amy, on the other hand, grimaced, "He won't."

"What? Why not?"

She sighed like we should know this already, "Because he's always on the same team as Annabeth."

"What about the other girl… Lily or something."

"Leila," Amy corrected. "Don't call her Lily. She hates it."

"Why?"

"No one knows. All anyone knows about the whole situation is a junior kept calling her Lily last year kept and she gave him a black eye for it," she stated.

"W-O-W…" Sophie trailed off.

"Yeah, so just don't," Amy advised.

"Whatever," I sighed. "Anyways, they don't like to be on the same team?"

"Well, yes. He does. He seems to have more fun playing against her, though," she said. "It's weird because every time there on different teams and they verse each other… they tie. It's _always_ a tie."

"No way!" Sophie screeched. She of all people knew how hard it was to tie and was probably offended by the thought.

"Yes way! It is sooo weird! _She's _just as good as _he _is so they tie! We went into overtime once for like… a half hour. It was kind of cool because we got to miss our next class but totally strange."

"Well, I think we should suggest they get around," I smiled. "Socialize, a little… you know?"

Sophie smiled back, "Socializing _is _good for you…"

"I don't think you two get it!" Amy fumed. "They're not good enemies to have! Don't bother them!"

"Aims, calm down," I soothed. "Last year _I _wasn't here."

"Yes, Cara, but I _was_!"

"Last year, you didn't have either of us," Sophie said. "It was bound to be hard."

Amy rolled her eyes, "You have no idea what you're getting yourselves into."

"Either way," I shrugged. "I'm going to suggest the idea with or without you."

"All right, all right," she sighed.

"You're in?"

"I'm in."

Sophie squeaked and drew us in for a group hug.

The idea turned out to be a bust. Amy was right. The teachers didn't care enough to split us up so why would they?

Sophie bounced a soccer ball on her knee and kicked it high in the air every couple of seconds to keep herself busy. She had taught us a lot about sports to make sure we all worked together as a really great team. Amy and I were nowhere near as good as Sophie but we were better than most so that had to count for something.

"All right," the couch announced. "We're going to soccer today. Make your teams! There must be four people on each team. No more. No less. Show me what you've got!" He blew the whistle.

I skipped over to Percy and smiled, "Be on our team. We need a fourth player."

"Sorry," he replied. Though, he didn't sound sorry at all. "Looks like I've already been assigned one." I glanced over at Annabeth, Nico, and Leila who were standing a few feet away waiting for him.

The girl's had both changed into gym shorts and put their hair up. Annabeth's pony tail was low on her neck whereas Leila's was high on top of her head like a cheer-leader's. Her long hair still hit the middle of her back, though.

"Bye," Percy said dismissively. I took a deep breath and went back to my friends.

"Nothing," I seethed. "Not even a second glance!"

"If you keep it up, it will get worse," Amy promised.

"I'm going to go see if we can find a goalie for our fourth player," Sophie voiced.

She came back moments later with a boy who was all right looking but not the best looking dude around. "This is Ryan," Sophie told us. "He was in most of my classes last year and was goalie for the boy's soccer team."

"Awesome," I said. Amy nodded telling us it was cool.

Everyone lined up and was told what team they were. My friends and I were named team three. I listened and learned that Percy, Leila, Nico, and Annabeth were team six.

We played a couple of teams. Team two, team four, and then team one. We won easily. Sophie and I were forwards, while Ryan was in goal and Amy was defense. We were unstoppable. Or so I thought.

The four of us took a break and sat on the bleachers. The coach bought over some water. I hated to admit it, but I was already having more fun here than at my old school. I knew I could blame my friends for that.

"Next will be team-" the coach paused scanning his clip board; "-team three vs. team six."

I smiled as I made my way toward on the field. This was _too_ perfect! Percy could see how much better I am than Annabeth (or any other girl) and then he would totally want me!

We each took our spots. On the other team, Annabeth was goalie, Nico was on defense, and Percy and Leila were offense.

Leila was across from me and Percy was across from Sophie. I was about to tell Sophie to switch sides with me but then I thought I probably shouldn't beat my future boyfriend; just all the competition in the way.

The game started the same as any other. None of us did anything drastic; we all were just testing to find any weaknesses in the opponent's strikes and passes. Then we got into it.

Leila made a flawless pass to Percy and he kicked it straight up into the corner of the goal. Ryan had tried to catch it but it was too late for that. It was impossible to stop.

That's when I realized we were in trouble.

Ten awful minutes later, the coach finally stopped us.

We had lost seven to none (us being the none, obviously). Percy and Leila were amazing forwards. Every time one of them scored, it never missed. Nico hadn't been afraid to take down girls so he was great at defense and if we got close enough to score- Annabeth caught it a little too easily.

I wouldn't let this get to me, though. I knew I was still prettier, and just all around better than Annabeth and Leila! I sighed as my friends came up.

"Wow," Amy stated.

"I know," I agreed. "They're pretty good."

"'Pretty good'?" Sophie looked like her feelings were swaying from wanting to murder them to wanting to worship them; "_'Pretty good'_! They are _amazing_! It's not fair! Where did they learn to play like that?"

Amy shrugged, "No clue."

"I have to know!" Sophie announced.

"Like I said-" Amy put a hand on Sophie to stop her from running over to the group who were sitting on the bleachers a little ways away. "They like to keep to themselves. Most likely, they even won't tell you."

"Why wouldn't they?" I demanded. "Is it a secret?"

"Maybe," Amy answered.

"I have to know!" Sophie repeated.

"Fine! Let's go," I told her.

We walked over to where the four were sitting. There was an extra seat next to Percy which I quickly took; Annabeth was on his other side with Nico and Leila behind them.

I smiled and Sophie started talking immediately. "OMG! You all were so good!"

"Yeah," I agreed. "That was fun."

Amy stood a few feet back from us, saying nothing, which was _very_ unlike her.

"Thanks," Percy said. He moved a few inches away from me. I knew it was just because that girl was here. I knew he liked how close I was. He just wouldn't admit in front of his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend. He wouldn't want to hurt her feelings.

Annabeth smiled at Sophie, "Yeah, thanks." Then she stole a look at me before looking at Leila behind me.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" I asked, moving a bit closer to Percy.

Then I felt a sneaker in my back and grass under my hands.

"Cara!" Sophie screeched. Her and Amy bent down and helped me off the ground. After I brushed myself off, I whipped around.

"You kicked me!" I accused, pointing a finger at Leila.

She smiled coldly. I noticed she'd taken my seat next to Percy. "Maybe I did," she admitted confidently.

I scowled then mirrored her smile; "That's okay," I muttered through gritted teeth. "Now if I could just have my seat back-"

"Sorry but no," she told me.

I stomped my foot, "Give me my seat back!"

"I said no you slutty bitc-"

"Is there a problem here?" the coach interrupted, coming over to see what all the commotion was.

"Sir," I pleaded before anyone else could. "She kicked me off the bench and then took my seat!" I said pointing at Leila again.

"Leila," the coach said. "Is this true?"

She appeared surprised. I smiled smugly. She thought she would get away with it. Well, she was wrong.

"I have no idea what she's talking about, sir," Leila said in a surprised voice.

My mouth dropped open. "She's lying!" I told the coach. "She kicked me!"

The coach just told us to stop fooling around and go find different seats if we had too.

I couldn't believe this! Amy and Sophie hadn't even said anything to back me up!

Sophie repeated my question. "Anyways, where did you learn to play soccer?"

Annabeth answered, "We learned at our summer camp."

"Really?" I said incredulously. I wouldn't have pegged Annabeth or any of the rest of them as the outdoorsy type.

She nodded, "Yeah. It's where we met each other; or at least it's where Nico and I met Percy and Leila."

"You knew each other _before_ you went to camp?" Sophie asked.

The pair nodded like it was obvious, leaving us not wanting to look stupid by asking more about the subject.

"Oh, that's cool," I commented.

The couch blew the whistle. "All right," he said. "Today was good. I saw a lot of effort out there. Anyways, go change and get to class."

"Isn't Annabeth intimidated by Percy and Leila closeness?" Sophie asked on our way out of gym.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I was wondering that to."

"Of course not," Amy said. "Leila and Percy are _twins_."

I froze. "What?"

"Yep," she said, popping the 'P' quite loudly. "That's what I was trying to tell you at lunch. He got more than a smart, protective girlfriend; Percy's got a psycho, totally chill twin sister who's out to get anyone who dares ruin her brother's happiness."

I cursed. This was going to be harder than I had first thought. Of course, if I could get to Leila, maybe, through her, I could get to Percy…

"How can you be psycho and totally chill at the same time?" Sophie asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Only you would ask something like that, Soap." But I really did need this information if I was going to pretend to be Leila's best friend in the world for the next… I give it a week at the most.

"What? I want to know," she shrugged and waited for Amy's answer.

Amy sighed, "Leila and Percy are both complicated; and it's even worse when they're together. It's like they have their own secret language. The two of them don't even have to talk out loud to know what the other is like… thinking, almost." **(A/N: This might not make tons of sense unless you've read Leila POV on the Lightning Thief…)**

"Whatever," I stated. "I don't care. He will be mine. Annabeth, Leila-Heck! Even Nico can go to hel-"

"OMG!" Sophie exclaimed. "I have to get to class! We'll talk later, 'kay?" She leaned in a little so no one passing by could hear. "Then maybe we can talk about phase two in the Get-Percy Jackson-To-Be-Cara's-Boyfriend-Slash-Makeout-Partner scheme."

Amy rounded on her, "Phase _two_? What happened to Phase _one_?"

"I thought Phase one was getting Percy to notice Cara," Sophie explained. "And, well," she laughed, "he noticed her!"

"Shut up!" I told her.

"What? Don't tell me to shut up because you messed up and really da-"

Cutting her off, I snapped, "Get to class Sophie." She turned on her heel and gave us the finger on her way down the hall to her next class.

Amy and I laughed. Amy muttered, "Soooo Sophie."

"Yeah," I shook my head, "but she can talk to much."

"So can you!" Amy giggled, not completely down from her high laughing mood.

"Whatever," I scoffed. "I'm allowed to."

We walked into class. All heads turned toward us. Class had already started, I realized. I put on my dazzling smile and brushed my hair over my shoulder for effect. Amy swung her hips back and forth with a sexy smirk on her face. This was she was my best friend.

The two of us had known each other forever. We were neighbors as kids until she moved down the street when her little sister was born. Her sister was eight, but we had already started training her right so she would be able to get guys like Percy all the time.

The teacher just sighed and motioned to the seats in front of him. I turned to do my usual scan of the classroom. Then my eyes fell on one particular black haired hottie in the fourth row.

I smiled and swung my hips a little like Amy, suddenly feeling like I'm up higher then cloud nine.

Percy Jackson was in my History class.

* * *

**(A/N: All right I want to know what you think: Should I bring Thalia into this somehow? Thanks again peoples!) **


	3. Part 3

**(A/N: Okay so this chapter might be a bit boring but I'm almost done the Part Four and Five so I'm hoping it won't take me long to get my next update up! Oh and I figured everyone knew this: ME DO NOT OWN: PERCY ANNABETH NICO OR THALIA! But I do own: Snobs and Leila...)**

_booklover484: I know! I love stories that tell things from someone else's POV but the problem was I couldnt ever find one of these stories without the snobby girl turning out to be a demigod so I wrote my own! Haha_

_Pjolover10: Thalia comes in! I really hope she doesn't seem OC or anything though..._

_bookwormgirl2497: Thalia is in! It took me a bit to figure out how to put her in but I did!_

_Strawberry Muffins: Thanks for reviewing! And don't worry I don't offend easily. Thank you for saying I'm a good writer but having Percy's sister in this just adds my own detail to the whole story. Sorry! Thanks again!_

_Qwerty123: Haha thanks! I'll update agian soon!_

_Presto1995: Whoa! You left me a big review! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Haha anywho... I know I think there maybe something wrong with me because I really enjoy seeing Cara work at something so impossible like trying to steal Percy from Annabeth... part of the fun I guess, haha. And I would some pointers! I am always looking at ways to imporve my writing! Oh and I love your ideas on how Thalia is able to come to school! (I used one too! Hope you dont mind...) I sat around thinking FOR DAYS thinking of a reason for the hunters to go to school then smacked myself in the head after I read your review. Of course! Anyway I am pretty sure Cara thinks she's going to get a little ahead in the whole 'Percy' area... Hahaha :)_

_emilysieler99: Thank you! Thalia's coming to school! Wooo! And I will keep writing for fear of my life... Hahaha! Thanks again!_

_xaerya: Thanks! And yeah, Thalia comes in, but I'm not sure if I want to make it a Thalico yet. I def know Leila and Nico are just friends... really Leila already has a boyfriend! (He comes in later!) Thanks so much for your review!_

_Thanks again everyone! *Pulls everyone in for a group hug* Love all you guys!_

Part Three

After the awesome realization that Mister Percy-Smoking HOT-Jackson was really in my History class, I started plotting once again.

The teacher introduced himself and began talking about things we hope to accomplish over the next semester. It wasn't until he mentioned something about a project and working with a partner that I really perked up to listen.

"Excuse me, sir?" I raised my hand.

"Yes?" the teacher asked.

"Could you please repeat that last bit?"

"Of course," he said. "I will be splitting you all up into pairs to work on your current events. You and your partner will get together every week and pick something from the newspaper, internet, news… it doesn't matter, just so long as it's current and-" the teacher paused to laugh briefly, "an event."

He looked at me to make sure I got it. I nodded and crossed it my ankles in front of me, stretching out my legs.

_Perfect,_ I thought to myself. _Percy is so mine!_

Later that day, I flopped down on my bed. My room had orange-pink walls, a large vanity stocked with make-up, a window seat, dresser, and flat screen TV on a mini-frig television stand.

"Marvin!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

The butler came running in. "Yes, Cara?"

"Excuse me?" I asked in a cold voice, sitting up slowly.

"Is there something wrong, Car-" he started.

I cut him off, "Miss Cara. _Miss_ Cara! Get it right!" I shrieked.

"I am sorr- Please accept my apolog-" Marvin stuttered.

"FORGET IT!" I screamed. "Just get me my soy latte and I won't tell my dad about your little screw up!" Marvin knew better than argue instead he bowed and began to leave the room quietly.

"WAIT A SECOND!" I screeched. "Bring me the phone." Sighing, he walked over to my bedside table then offered me my phone. It was wireless and covered in a hot pink fur case.

"Now," I leered, taking the phone, "get me my laptop and my soy latte!"

He opened his mouth but I interrupted him again. "My laptop is on the basement couch."

I waited until Marvin had bowed then left, to flop down on my back once again and tap in Amy's phone number. After four rings Amy picked up. "What up, Whore?" she greeted.

I laughed, "Can it, Slut. We have to talk."

"Fine. Hold up, though, 'cause I need to get to my room."

My hair sprawled out above my head and I tapped my foot against the bed post. "Hurry up," I told her.

"Whatever." I heard a door slam on her end of the line. "'kay, I'm in the clear. What's up?"

"Amy, I want Percy to be my History partner."

"Get to the point, Cara. I've got yoga in ten," she sighed.

"I know," I snapped. "You made Sophie and I take that stupid yoga class with you for over a year! Trust me when I say: I know what time it starts."

"It's a great class!" Amy insisted.

"Look, I want Percy to be my History partner," I repeated.

"You said that. What do you want me to do about it?" she asked.

"I want you to make sure that happens." I walked over to my mini-frig TV stand and pulled open the door. Pepsi, spite, cherry coke, root beer, Vitamin water, diet in everything… I slammed the door of the refrigerated.

"Come on, Cara, that's a lot of work."

"You mean you can't do it?"

"I can," she admitted. "Tell me what I want to hear…"

I propped up my feet onto the end of my bed frame. "Well, what _do_ you want?"

"What I want is simple," Amy said. "I want you to give up this… I don't even know what someone would call this! Give up this- this- this chase!"

"Well, Amy, if I gave up this 'chase', why the heck would I need you to make Percy Jackson my History project partner!" I yelled into the phone.

"You yell at me one more time and I swear I will hang up on you Cara Kray!" Amy threatened. "I didn't mean right away! I meant after a certain amount of time…"

I gritted my teeth, "How long?"

"Hmm, I don't know," she allowed.

"Six months."

"No way," Amy objected. "I was forced to give up after about… four or five months."

"That's more than enough time!" I laughed.

"All right then. You have four months from today to get Percy Jackson then when you fail-"

"You mean _if_," I corrected, "_If_ I fail."

"Whatever! You are to give up," she continued, "this stupid pointless, dumb-as-"

"Get to the point, Aim-me," I mocked, making her name have two syllables.

"That's all I want," she finished.

"Hold up!" I smirked. Marvin walked into the room with my laptop and drink. I waved my hand in dismissal and I began to set up my laptop. "Let me get this straight. You want me to keep this going full force until the four months are up?"

"Yep," Amy said, "then you have to give up this stupid-"

"Yeah, yeah," I replied. "Stupid, pointless, dumb-as-"

"That's what I want."

I nodded, even though she couldn't see me over the phone. "In return you will make Percy my project partner?"

"Yes," she promised. "I swear on all the secrets you have hanging over my head."

"All right then," I decided with a smile. "See you tomorrow, Slut."

"At the corner, Whore. Be there," Amy told me.

"F-off," I snapped, hanging up the phone.

` I threw my fuzzy pink phone across the room. "I'll do what I want!" I shouted to no one. I flipped onto my stomach and screamed into my pillow before kicking my latte over with my foot. I sighed as I watched the drink spill onto my white carpet.

"MARVIN!" I squealed.

He came rushing in. "Yes, Miss Cara?"

"Why would you put my drink near my feet?"

Before he could say more I shouted at him again. "Draw me a bath! I want a relaxing bubble bath to soothe my muscles. We played soccer today and it was bru-tal! So make sure it is the perfect temperate!"

"Oh and I want a hot cup of chamomile tea in a china tea cup waiting for me, too," I added.

"Yes, Miss," Marvin said wearily. I smirked and went to pick out my pajamas for tonight and clothes for tomorrow.

My second morning of school was the same as the first. My mom yelled at me to hurry up, I told her things I won't back, and then headed to the corner to meet my friends.

"Hey, hey, check who's late today!"

I flipped my hair, "Shut up, Sophie. I am _so_ not in the mood."

She laughed and adjusted her dress. Her dress made her look like she had just walked out of a 1950s movie. It was a poodle skirt shape, sky blue, sleeveless, and had small white poke-a-dots all over. Her blonde hair was thrown up in a complicated twist with large purple flower clips holding it in place.

"Nice dress," I told her.

Sophie eyes flashed to my face to see if I was serious. Once she saw I was she smiled, "Thanks." She looked me over. "Nice shirt."

"And shorts," I added, playing with the end of my shirt. My shirt was a deep blue with U-neck that was decorated with a sexy bead pattern. The shorts were white and… short.

"We're not waiting for Amy?" I asked as Sophie started walking toward the direction of the school.

"She left early. As soon as I got to the corner she was like: 'I got to get to school. Office work to do.' Then she took off muttering something about four months. Weird, right?"

I smiled slowly. So, Amy _was_ going to keep her side of the plan… good. "Not really," I shrugged. I filled Sophie in on History idea. She was practically glowing by the end of my story.

"That's a great idea, Cara! You are so smart!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Thank you, Soap." These were the times I remembered why I hung out with Sophie or Amy.

"Now, this week I want him to come over to my house. I'll call Marvin and make sure my room is clean and perfect. Then-"

"Whoa," Sophie stopped me. "Are you forgetting something? It's Wednesday. We're getting dresses tomorrow then Friday we're planning on leaving early to get manicures and pedicures to match our dresses! Friday _night_ is the _dance_! When were you planning to do all this?"

"Sophie," I sighed. "We are skipping school tomorrow to get dresses. Which means we will be done by four or five sooo…" I trailed off waiting for her to pick up on my plan.

"Oh! Now I get it! You two will just meet afterward!"

"Yes," I nodded. "There you go!"

We both laughed at her moment of stupidity while we walked into school.

"Amy!" I yelled when I saw her coming out of the office.

Her brown hair was French braided back and she was wearing a mini plaid skirt and dark red polo; halfway unbuttoned to show cleavage, of course.

"Hi!" She skipped over to us then in as lower voice added, "It's all set."

"Yay!" The three of us cheered then headed to our lockers which (thanks to Amy) were right next to each other.

Our in-depth plotting was quickly interrupted by the sound of the school door closing. The hallway sound dropped drastically in level. Suddenly, everyone was whispering instead of shouting.

"What the hel-" I started but stopped when I saw who walked in.

The girl was maybe sixteen and was wearing tiny black shorts with chains hanging down the sides. Her top was a spandex tank with the straps running behind her neck. Black fingerless gloves ran tight all the way up to her elbows. Her hair was shoulder length with a razor sharp line of bangs across her forehead. It was so black, her hair appeared purple in spots. Dark, smoking makeup clouded her eyes. The girl's accessories were nothing flashy; just a studded choker and a weird, simple circlet tiara like thing in her hair. She also held a black bag hanging over her shoulder.

She walked down the hall ignoring stares, whistles, and whispers. There was an intense air to her. An intense air that said: If you mess with me, you _will_ be sorry.

"Who is that?" I screeched. I was more than one hundred present sure I did not see her yesterday.

"_That _would be the next thing I was about to tell you about," Amy stated.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked.

"I mean," Amy sighed, "there's a new girl in school today."

The three of us looked over at the new girl again. She was popping open her locker and putting some things into her locker. Her locker was right across the hall from ours. Amy continued, "Her name is Thalia Grace and she's from… well, it didn't say where she was from.

It wasn't until she turned around to glare at the three of us with startling electric blue eyes that I realized we were staring straight at her.

I stomped on Amy's foot to get her and Sophie's attention.

"Ouch!" Amy cried as I spun around to mess with something- anything- in my locker. "What was that for?" she hissed at me.

"_That_ was to get you and Sophie to stop staring."

"You could have just-"

We were stopped again, by a noise behind us.

"Oh, my gods!" someone said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth and Percy hug Thalia Grace.

"_They _know her?" I asked Amy.

"I guess so," she shrugged. "This _is _her first day."

I pretended to fix my lip gloss while I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"-doing here?" Annabeth asked excitedly.

"Apparently there's some 'law' about a bunch of teenage girls running around in the forest without high school diplomas." Thalia rolled her eyes. "Anyways, when I asked if I could get sent here with you all, Artemis thought that was a good idea since all of you probably attract a lot of monsters too."

I mind reeled. Forest, where? Artemis, who? Monsters, what?

Just then, Nico and Leila walked up to the trio. "Thalia! Oh, my gods! I can't believe it!" Leila smiled, hugging the Thalia.

"Leila! Hey," she replied.

"I can't believe you're here!"

"Neither can I," Thalia growled, scowling at everything in sight.

Leila laughed a little. "You're almost as bad as Percy. Come on, it is not that bad!"

The four of them looked at her incredulously.

"What?" Leila shrugged. "It could be worse." They all nodded at that statement.

As soon as the five of them were down the hall and out of sight, Sophie voiced the question that had been running through my head for the past twenty-four hours. "What the heck was all that about?"

Amy closed her locker. "I don't know."

I shook my head and shut my locker, too. "This is _too _weird! How do all five of them go to the same school, summer camp, and seem to know so much about each other they can shrug off whatever the other person says like it's no big deal!"

"Maybe it is no big deal…" Sophie muttered under her breath.

"Sophie!" I rounded on her. "If it was 'no big deal', why would they all appear so serious about everything!"

"Stop yelling at me!" She yelled in my face.

"Hey!" Amy cut in. "We are going to be late for class and I prefer not to get detention on the second day of school!"

"Whatever," I flipped my hair and stalked off seething.

After I picked my seat in Math, the teacher came in talking with a certain Goth girl that captured my attention earlier in the hallway.

The teacher didn't have her introduce herself, which made me a little unhappy but that moment of unhappiness was quickly replaced by smug delight as Thalia took the seat behind me.

I smirked and pulled my cell from my purse. _OMG that Thalia goth gurl is in my math class!_

**NICE! more damage control**

I scoffed at Amy's answer. I wouldn't need damage control at this rate. _not needed_

**maybe not now**

I ignored Amy and waited for Sophie answer. I didn't wait long.

Wow just ur luck score big in the goths book and maybe that will bring you closer to percy…?

_Idk I think if the history thing doesnt work iIll go 4 that_

true dat ttyl class starting this teacher is a BIG cell phone hater

_just ur luck c ya at lunch_

I went straight to the Greek classroom after Math let out. I tossed my purse into the chair next to me to show it was saved. I had decided it was best to sit in the back of the class since I didn't feel like paying attention.

My phone buzzed from my pocket. **where you be?**

_oops sorry Amy wanted to get a good seat in greek hav a spot saved 4 ya lets go get u and ur cute boots in this classroom!_

**Kk**

Luckily, it didn't take Amy or her cute boots much time to get to class.

"Thanks," she said, handing me my purse. "Anyone we know in this class?"

"I don't know," I finally looked up from my phone to scan the room. No one caught my eye so I went back to texting.

"Who are you talking to?" Amy asked, reaching for my phone.

I pulled it from her grip. "A guy from my old school texted me and told his parents were away this weekend so he was having a party. He was wondering if I wanted to stop by after Homecoming."

"Ooooo," Amy hopped up and down excitedly in her seat. "We should totally go!"

"Yeah," I said, rolling my phone over in my hand. "I want to really bad because well, I know for fact this certain boy happens to be a great kisser," I paused to smirk, "but if I only have four months to get Percy then I want to put everything I have into it… you know?"

"Okay, then," Amy said. "Invite Percy to the party."

"Still," I shrugged.

"Here's what you can do: Invite Percy and hopefully show up at the party with a new awesomely hot guy on your arm or you go and have a night away from the pressure this new awesomely hot boy is causing."

I peered over at her, "Keep going…"

"How amazing would it be to show up at a party where all your old stuck up school friends will be with new friends, new guys, and a new outfit! Think about it! We are totally going! Text him back girl! Tell him you will come if you can bring friends!"

I smiled at her. "This is why I am friends with you."

"And this," she replied, gesturing toward my phone, "is why I'm friends with you."

* * *

**(A/N: All right! Help needed: Should Percy and Co go to the party or blow off Cara and her band of Evils...?**


	4. Part 4

**(A/N: I had so much fun with this chapter! Ha! I loved writing it so I hope you all love it! Hehe! In case you haven't noticed before… I may seem *cough* or be *cough cough* crazy… BUT I AM STABLE! DO NOT WORRY!)**

_jessjess98: Thanks! And I want something big to happen at the party but first I have to find out how the gang ends up at the party…_

_BookWorm77071: Yay! Thank you! I LOVE your ideas! Hopefully I'll get to use some in my story! (if you don't mind! ;]) I might have picked on the fact you like drama… hahaha! Thanks again!_

_: Yeah! I updated! Haha… and I'm not sure (if Percy does end up going to the party) how Percy's going to wind up there anyways! Thanks!_

_Emilysieler99: Thanks! I didn't think that was my greatest chapter but I'm glad you enjoyed it! And thank you for your vote! :]_

_booklover484: I know right? Haha! Thanks for your reviews!_

_kipler: Thank you! And yes I wanted Cara to force Percy to come to the party but the question is: How? _O.o

pjoperson: Thank you! And I'm not sure me causing you sleep deprivation is a good… ;) Haha! I actually like your ideas and might just use one in my story... *slowly laughs evilly* Heh… heh… heh…

wildpurplezebras: Thanks! Don't worry I have a loooong way to go!

Pjolover10: Thanks for reviewing and for your vote!

_You all are AWESOME with a capital AWE! THANK YOU EVERYONE EVERYWHERE your reviews keep me updating!_

Part Four

The only difference about the second day of school and the first was the small detail that we had music/study hall after Lunch. I guess the music teacher got tired of kids constantly saying what a waste of time music class was so she just dumped us in the library saying: 'Be quiet! Read books or do homework or something…'

So there we were, Sophie, Any, and I, just sitting at one of the library tables trying (unsuccessfully) to finish homework. "I don't even care anymore," I said, leaning back in my chair.

"Well, I can't play soccer if I fail my classes," Sophie muttered. Her head was buried in some book her class started in English.

"I have to keep up with my grades," Amy told me. "My parents would freak if I failed. Anyways, go do something else if you're not going to do homework. I can't have distractions."

"What am I supposed to do?" I demanded.

"Read a book," Sophie suggested.

Amy and I stared at her. "What?" she asked, looking up.

Sophie met our stares and then, all together, we burst out laughing. "Funny," I commented when we were done.

"Whatever, just go do something," Sophie said, returning to her book.

I stood up and wandered off into the teen section toward the back of the library. It was really quiet and very empty back there.

As I ran my fingers over the fiction books, wondering if the library carried magazines, I heard whispering.

"I can't believe Dad married Nereus's daughter!"

I would know that voice anywhere! I quickly moved aside one of the books and looked through the hole to the other side.

Leila and Percy were sitting on the floor next to each other with a book on their knees. It briefly reminded me of something you would see five year olds doing at a large book store, but when they did it, it just looked like fun.

"I know! When we saw Amphitrite that once I couldn't even tell!" Percy shook his head in amazement. "That's so strange."

Leila laughed a little, "I will never get the image of you trying to catch Nereus out of my head!"

"Shut up," he said. They both got quiet again as the two of them turned the page and kept reading.

I tried to read the title of the book but I guess my eyesight was a little off because the title didn't even look like it was in English. I shrugged it off and went to get a magazine.

After I had a copy of Teen Vogue and Seventeen in my hands I headed back to my friends.

"What are you reading anyway, Sophie?" I asked, sitting down.

"Romeo and Juliet. Stupid Shakespeare! Why can't he just talk like a normal person?" She responded heatedly.

I giggled a little. "Oh, Sophie."

"Wait until you have to read Shakespeare, Cara!"

"Too bad for you, Sophie; I already read most of that crap last year so I'm all set." I smiled.

"What are you reading this year?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I never bothered looking at the list."

Amy joined our conversation. "Who do you have?"

"I thought you wanted to do homework," I told her coldly.

"Screw homework," she said.

"Finally," I muttered. Then clearer I answered her question, "Blofis."

"Ooo," Amy sighed, "Lucky. I hear he picks good books… or at least ones that don't put the class to sleep."

"What?" Sophie set Romeo and Juliet aside. "Let me see your book list."

I dug around in my bag for a minute before I found it. "Here," I said, laying it flat on the table.

The bell rang.

"Do you want it back?" Sophie asked, holding out the book list.

"Give it to me later. I do not want to be late for my History class," I said. "Somehow I think this will become my favorite class." The three of us laughed and gathered our things.

"Hey, Percy," I greeted twenty minutes later in the History classroom.

"Hi, uh…" He looked at me.

"Cara," I filled in, politely. Irritation flashed through me but I quickly hid it. Even if he didn't remember my name now, he was going to have to learn it. We were going to be working together over the course of the next semester.

"Cara," Percy said with an awkward smile.

"Anyways," I continued, "it looked like you and Leila were having fun in the Library earlier."

He gave me a critical look. "Yeah, um…"

Then it hit me. Dang! I had just admitted I had been spying on him! Crap! Crap, crap, crap! Say something Cara! "I was looking for a book when I saw you guys," I said easily.

Yes! Nice save… I hope…

"Huh," Percy said, "well, Leila and I were just…"

"Reading?" I filled in again.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Oh, cool," I said. "So what were you reading?"

He smiled a small, secretive smile. "We were brushing up on our Greek myths."

I arched an eyebrow, "You like that stuff?"

Percy's smile widened, "I kind of have to."

Before I could ask him what he meant the teacher call for attention.

"I will be announcing your current events partner at the end of class." The teacher said.

A hand shot up in the air. "Yes?" he asked.

"Mr. Stewart, do we have to do a current event this week?" a girl asked.

"Yes," he replied. "You do."

Almost everyone in the class groaned. "I know it's the first week of school-"

"It's only the second day!" Someone complained.

"Be that as it may," he continued, "I want you to have your current event on my desk by Monday."

When the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, nearly everyone jumped out of their seats and started running for the door.

"Wait!" Mr. Stewart called everyone back. "Once I call you and your partners name you can go."

"Kelly Miller and… Wanda Homes." Two girls hopped out of their seats and walked out of the room making plans with each other.

"Amy Wills and…" the teacher paused looking at the list as Amy stood up, "Steven Gates." A good looking boy also stood up. He appeared pretty pleased that he got Amy as a partner.

The list went on and I caught a few of the girls casting side glances at Percy. _You wish, sluts, _I thought. _He is mine._

"Cara Kray and… Percy Jackson." I turned and smiled at Percy when ours names where called and tried not to make it look like I had known beforehand. The two of us stood up and walked from the room.

"So, anyways," I said, "when do you want to do this?" I tried not to make it sound like I had a double meaning to my words.

Percy walked toward his locker and opened it, "I don't know."

He was so oblivious. He had no idea what I had just asked him. "How's tonight work?"

"No," he shook his head, "not tonight."

I hoped I didn't sound like I was prying when I practically demanded, "Why not?"

"I have a date with Annabeth," he said with a smile.

"Oh, well then," I crossed my arms and peered into his locker.

There were pictures hanging all over the inside of the door; two of them caught my eye. One was of Percy with his arms around Annabeth and a lake in the background. That one must have been taken just this past summer.

The other was of Percy and Leila standing back to back with their arms crossed over their chests. The two were young and a beach and cabin was in the background. That picture must have been taken a long time ago because Leila's hair wasn't even touching her shoulders. The short hair made her and Percy look a lot more like twins.

"That's cute," I murmured, pointing at the picture of him and his sister. I couldn't help it. It really was! Besides, I needed Leila to like me too, they were obviously close.

Percy looked at the picture and grinned at it, "Thanks."

"How old were you?" I asked.

"Nine," he replied.

"Huh," I said. "Leila's hair is _so _short."

"Yeah, she used to keep it pretty short I guess," he muttered, closing his locker.

"My locker is this way," I told him, dragging him along beside me to my locker.

People stared when we passed; most of the girls glared at me; probably out of jealously. As we walked I began thinking. We would be the 'it' couple. I was the hottest girl in school and he's the hottest guy. It all fits. Once we were together, we would the perfect couple. Everyone would want to be just like us!

"This is mine." I pointed to my locker and tried to ignore my friends who were standing there, waiting for me.

I put in my combination and started talking again. "I am free tomorrow night, too, but Friday's homecoming and my weekend is set so…"

Percy sighed, "I guess tomorrow is-"

"All right!" I smiled, "But you should know: I'm not going to be in school tomorrow 'cause I'm going shopping for a homecoming dress. Are you going to homecoming, Percy?"

"Mhm," he mumbled.

"Coolness! I guess I'll see you there, too!"

"Hey, Perc," Leila said, walking over to his side. "What'cha doing?"

"Nothing," he replied.

"Well, then, let's go! Thalia already took off with Nico and Annabeth said for me to tell you that if you don't hurry up she's finding another ride home."

"Okay, okay! I'm coming."

The two were about to walk away but I said, "See you tomorrow then, Percy? My house at like… six-ish?"

Leila raised an eyebrow then her expression cleared and she said, "Percy, mom's out tomorrow night with Paul. You have to be home."

"Oh, yeah." He looked relieved.

"At your house then," I said. I tried not to sound irritated then remembered what Leila had just said. Their mom was going to be out. Perfect. "That's fine. So text me your address?"

"Don't have a phone," he said, completely unashamed.

"You got have a phone?" I asked confused.

"Nope," Percy replied brightly.

"Okay…"

Leila cut in, "I'll write it down for you. Percy needs to go get Annabeth… and explain." She shot him a look.

Percy nodded and said a quick bye.

"Got paper?" Leila asked in a bored tone.

"Uh, yeah," I handed her my notebook.

She seemed to be concentrating very hard on when she started writing. When I got my notebook it had an address printed perfectly on the paper.

"Got it?" Leila looked pretty proud of herself for being able to write down her own address.

"Yep," I said. "See you tomorrow!"

With that, Leila spun on her heel and headed for the door.

I had just gotten home, when I received a text from Amy. She had stayed after school to help in the office so it ended up just Sophie and I walking home.

**OMG U R GOING TO LOVE ME! MEET AT THE CAFÉ LIKE ASAP!**

_on it just let me ditch my things_

"Marvin! Take my things to my room!" I called, snatching my purse and dropping my school things on the hallway floor. "Be back later! I'm going to hang with Sophie and Amy!"

Marvin would tell my mom where I was if she asked. I already knew I had permission. I never needed permission.

"What?" I demanded as soon as I sat down at the café. **(A/N: The café the Sophie, Amy, and Cara hang out in I imagine looks a lot like The Dot from Degrassi. Not my favorite show, but whatever.)**

"We have to wait for Sophie," Amy told me. "It's only fair and I do not want to repeat myself!"

I sighed and ordered an iced coffee. Amy ordered two more for her and Sophie.

"Will you at least tell me what this is about?" I insisted.

Amy weighed her options in silence. "I guess so," she decided. "It is about Percy. I scored some BIG info about him and his sister!"

"Really?" I was mildly impressed. It looked like Amy was going to help after all.

"Yeah!"

"Okay!" Sophie said, sliding into a chair. "What happened? Did someone die?"

"Why would I have sent you a text saying you are going to love me, if someone died?" Amy screeched.

"I don't know! The way you sent the text made it sound like…" Sophie stopped when she saw the expression on both our faces.

"Just get on with it," I told Amy.

Sophie and I took quick sips of our coffees while Amy started. "Okay, so the school got new file cabinets over summer. Today, the office was moving files after school and I happened to see that the J's were lying around waiting to be moved…" She leaned down for her purse and bought out a folder.

"No way!" I gushed, making a grab at the folder but Amy moved it away before I could have it.

"Is this right?" Sophie ran her fingers up and down the sides of her cup. "I mean, this is personal information. Maybe we shouldn't."

"Maybe, Sophie," I growled, "you should go."

"No, no," she backed up. "Let's do this."

Amy slapped the folder down on the table. "These are parts of both Percy's and Leila's record. I could only get certain pages so I hope it makes sense. Oh, and I only took part of Leila's

I flipped it open.

**(A/N: I have never even seen my permanent record let alone someone else's so please just fantasize with me for a minute… I know this is nothing like what it would be but please FANTASIZE! Oh and does anyone know Percy's middle name? And I did make some of this up. I kind of had to…)**

**Name:****Perserus**** Poseidon Jackson**

"Perserus? That a strange first name."

"Cara, it's Greek. So is Poseidon, actually," Amy told me.

"Oh, his parents must like Greek…" I murmured.

"Yeah," Amy agreed, "or they are Greek."

"I guess."

**Kindergarten: **Love a Lot Pre-School**(A/N: This is a real preschool! Haha…)**

**Comments and (or) concerns: **_Percy has a bit of trouble with reading but with work, will be great. He and his sister were found playing with a dead snake at the end of one day. We have deducted that the two of them must have strangled the snake with their hands. Even at this early age this violent behavior has us concerned. We recommend trying a different school next year._

"Oh, my gosh," I said. "Whoever wrote this sounds like they are his parents! I mean, come on! 'This violent behavior has us concerned'? What is that?"

"He killed something!" Sophie said in horror.

"Wow," Amy said. "He killed a snake with his hands!"

"Impressive," I nodded. "Let's keep going."

"Huh," I muttered. "It skips to third grade…"

**Third Grade: **Winthrop Heights

**Comments and (or) concerns: **_On the playground, a man in a black coat was seen stalking Percy and his sister. He refused to leave until we threatened to call the police. After asking both Percy and his sister and several calls to their mother, it was found that they did not know the man at all. Ms. Jackson pulled them out about a week after this incident. Had problems concentrating in class and reading but never stopped trying._

"I don't believe it!" Sophie cried. "He's been stalked!"

I laughed at her reaction. "Yeah, he has."

"I wonder why his mom pulled him out, though," Amy said.

"What'd mean?" I asked.

"Isn't it a little weird?"

"Not really," I shrugged. "If I was being stalked at school my parents would pull me out."

"There's another thing," Amy expressed, "it only ever mentions his mom. Why not his dad?"

"Who knows," I replied. "I want to keep going."

**Fourth Grade: **North Country Boarding School

**Comments and (or) concerns: **_On a special field trip, the class attended a behind-the-scenes tour of Marine World. While near the shark pool, Percy hit a level that caused the bridge the class was standing on to collapse. This resulted in us sending a letter to his mother letting her know Percy will not allowed to come back next year. Shortly after this incident, his mother received the same letter about his sister, Leila. On another note, Percy and Leila are both excellent swimmers. Even with his dyslexia, Percy tried hard this year._

"Okay, Percy is starting to grow on me," Sophie said giggling uncontrollably.

"I know right?" I turned the page.

"How many schools has he been to?" Amy asked no one. She pointed to the name of the next school, "This will be number four, and I can bet he gets expelled from this one, too."

"What's dyslexia again?" Sophie peeped.

"It's where all the letters switch around and move or float off the page or something," Amy informed us.

"But I saw him and Leila reading in the library today," I said.

"That doesn't mean they can't learn how to read, Cara. It just means it's four hundred times harder."

"Hmm." I began reading the next page.

**Fifth Grade: **Jason E. Tomkins Prep School

**Com****ments and (or) concerns:**_Diagnosed with ADHD very early in the year. Expelled two months early for hitting a school bus with a Revolutionary War cannon ball. Percy's class took a trip to the Saratoga Battlefield where him and his sister were seen playing around with a cannon causing it to fire and hit the school bus. If Percy was to apply himself more in some subjects, he would do great._

The three of us were laughing to hard to make any comments.

When we were finally done, Amy said, "Poor Percy! He has ADHD and dyslexia!"

"Yeah, and some serious bad luck!" Sophie laughed.

"All right," I went on.

**Sixth Grade: **Yancy Academy

**Comments and (or) concerns: **_Had a horrible time back talking to teachers and not doing what he was told. Percy was in detention much of this year and was asked not to come back next fall._

"That's it?"

I flipped the paper over and back again. "That's it," I told Sophie.

"Weird," she said, reading the small paragraph again.

"Yeah, well, this boy has some major bad luck," Amy stated. "He mom went missing for a time and Percy was blamed by his stepdad."

"His stepdad blamed him?" Sophie asked in disbelief.

"Yep," Amy nodded.

"Percy has a stepdad?" I asked.

"He used too."

"After his mom was found it was all fine but apparently Percy was on the run for a while." She read off a paper which had newspaper clippings stapled to it.

"Wow," I muttered.

"Yeah, I know but it only gets weirder." Amy looked down to read more. "He also got blamed for setting his seventh grade gym on fire… Oh," she said looking up, "and he was accused of blowing up the music room during freshman orientation last year."

"WHAT?" Sophie exclaimed.

"Yeah. It turned out to be a crazy bomb-blowing cheerleader named Kelli but altogether I would say Percy has a thing for being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Huh," I sat back in my chair, taking a drink of my coffee.

Sophie chewed up a piece of ice. "This kid has more problems than he lets on."

"Both of them do," Amy agreed.

"Both?"I asked.

"Yep," she replied. "Both. Leila was included in everything expect… the sixth grade. She went to a place called Seashore Prep. It's an acting school down near Cape Cod."

"What did she leave for?" Sophie asked.

"She… attacked another student!" Amy shout-whispered in a horrified tone.

"THESE PEOPLE ARE SOOO WEIRD! MAYBE WE SHOULD LEAVE THEM ALONE! CARA PLEASE! CARA LET US LEAVE THEM ALONE! NOW WOULD BE AWESOME!" Sophie exploded in a worried voice.

"Come on, Sophie, forget it. Now, what happened during orientation in the music room?" I asked Amy.

Amy sighed, "It was strange. It really makes you wonder what happened in between freshman and sohmore year."

"What happened last year?" I pried.

"Look, I was there and I'm not even sure what I saw," Amy told us. "All I know is right in the middle of the cheerleader's speech Percy got and left with some red head. Leila didn't follow which, back then, made me think the two of them didn't get along… or the red wanted to be alone with her boyfriend or something.

"Right as we were being split into groups, I noticed Leila had disappeared. I assumed she had gone to get Percy and the red head. After we were sorted, the tour started. Mr. Blofis showed us lockers and crap; when we got close to the music room, we heard yelling. By the time I got a good look at the scene, Percy and the red head were climbing out the side of the school building that had blown up, Leila was glaring after Percy, and Kelli was gone…"

"Does the red head go to school here?"

"No," Amy shook her head. "She used to; for freshman year. I never got her name, though."

"Come on," she said, closing the folder. "We should go. There are a lot of kids from school here now, and we cannot be caught with this file."

"I'll take it," I volunteered.

When I got home, (for the second time) the first thing I did was take the folder up to my room. I opened for one more look before stuffing it into my desk under a bunch of other papers I didn't look at anymore.

That night I was awake for a while, trying to think through all of this. For three hours, I laid there; my thoughts were turning in circles. I was only sure about one thing by the end: Percy Jackson was not to be messed with.

* * *

**(A/N: Sooo... what did you think? Liked it? Hated it? Or you do you not care enough to review! *runs away sobbing* JUST KIDDING PEOPLE! I love my reviewers and readers! :D)**


	5. Part 5

**(A/N: All right, I'm sorry it took me a while to update! I have been a little busy with the end of my school year, but I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. I had to make up a little bit in this chapter too but not much. I just had Percy and Leila's home a bit bigger than in the books. Anyways… remember? I own nothing except Leila and snobs? Okay, thought you did. Juuuusssst checking!)**

_booklover484: Thanks sooo much! I hope to space it out to give it more chapters… I don't think I anywhere NEAR done! I thought I was just going to do like two or three parts at the most but here I am posting Part FIVE! Ha-ha I just got so many ideas and couldn't stop writing! AHHH!_

_Bookwormgirl2497: Thanks! And that's a great idea! I might just use that down the road…_

_Demigodwitch96: I know right? PERCY JACKSON IS BEAST!...while Cara is sadly stupid… :} Oh, and thanks! I'm not great at spelling…_

_BookWorm77071: Thank you! And I will try to update faster since school is almost out! Oh and I'm a __Gryffindor too! Ha-ha love it! Hmm… I'm not sure but it sounds like you're your own godling altogether!_

_Riley Coyote: Thanks! And if you find any major (or minor!) mistakes, let me know! Wow! I FEEL STUPID! I never thought of doing anything from the Demigods POV… Maybe I'll do some of the chapters from they're POV after I'll done with Cara's…_

_Sam that guy with the beard: Thank you!_

_Nico is Boss: Thanks! And sorry it took me so long to update!_

_pjoperson: Thank you!_

_allyf98: Thanks and yeah I plan on making Cara ask a lot of questions…_

_wildpurplezebras: I know! They are sneaky… he-he-he. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Lunalover203: Thank you and I'm trying to add them in without it Cara seeming TOO stalker-ish… Ha-ha thanks again!_

_Silents-in-the-Library: Thanks and I like both your user names!_

_Emilysieler99:Thank you and my next chapter I had a bunch of fun writing! Ha-ha!_

_Nyx's Daughter: I HAVE NO IDEA! Ha-ha! I suppose it's more of an obsessed-crush that is spilling wildly out of control! Thanks for the review!_

_Kipler: No problem! Take all the time you need! And I know! They are stalking Percy now! I love it! Ha-ha! And come on, when does Percy NOT talk about camp or Annabeth? Ha-ha! Yes. Camp comes up less-than-a-few times. That's a good idea! Thanks! My friends have been brain storming with me but so far we don't have a lot of ideas… Thanks again!_

_He he he: Thank you! And if you find anything big or small tell me and I'll correct when I can but right now I'm pretty sure I just want to finish first!_

_rrr: Yeah I'm going to keep going! Writing this is sooo much fun!_

_Zappygirl123: Thanks! My update should get faster… :]_

_Attackingpenguins: Here ya go! I like updating…_

_SweetSnow01: Thank you so much! I've had people tell me she's okay, or they like her POV on The Lightning Thief, but I've also gotten a lot of PMs telling me that she ruins the story and to take her out- but whatever! It makes me happy to hear you like her! I would LOVE to do a 'gods read Percy Jackson thing' with Leila in it! Maybe one day I will! Thanks again! :D_

_Oh my gods! I got TWENTY reviews for this past chapter! I have never gotten that many EVER! I was like sooooo happy for three days straight! My friends thought I was high! It was so funny! Ha-ha-ha YOU ALL ARE AMAZING! *breaks down into tears of joy*_

Part Five

I woke at six thirty Thursday morning and was downstairs by seven, ready to go. (Looking perfect, may I add)

My mom smiled in approval, "Wow, Cara, I'm impressed. You're actually down early."

"I'm not going to school today. Amy, Sophie, and I are hitting the mall. There's a dance at school tomorrow night and we need to look perfect so... no school for us," I told her.

"Oh, yeah, I need the car, too," I added before she could speak. Even though I only had my permit, I drove anyway. I was a good driver and didn't need to worry about the cops or anything.

"Cara, it's only the third day of school, I think-"

"Mom, if I cared what you thought I would have asked. I got to go," I flipped my hair and took the keys off the hook by the door.

"Thanks for the car," I called behind me.

Forty minutes later I pulled up into the parking lot of the mall. It wasn't the local mall. Everyone went to the local mall so the dresses would be commonly styled and boring. But there was this nicer fancier mall right outside of town that had our favorite stores!

Amy, Sophie, and I piled out and took our purses and walked over to our store, Rissy Roos. The clothes here were eye catching, and beautiful. Perfect for what we needed. It was pretty much empty because it was a school day but that just meant more outfits to choose from as far as we were concerned.

We began flipping through the racks. Sophie immediately grabbed about four or so bright colored dresses that fit her personality to the dot over the 'i'. Amy took her time skimming from end to end in the skimpier, showier, shorter ones, while I wandered toward the strapping, lacy, outfits.

"Dressing room time!" Sophie sang once we all had our arms full. The dressing room was empty expect for the attendant who would take the things we didn't want.

The first dress I tried was a ruffed white one with gold trim decorating the U neck line.

I came out of the dressing room to see Amy standing on the three-way mirror platform admiring a navy blue topped strapless dress with a clingy cream colored skirt. She turned and stepped down as Sophie walked out.

"Oh my word Sophie!" Amy screeched.

I spun around and then laughed my head off when I saw what she was wearing. It was a dull yellow and pink striped sack like dress, with thick straps, the whole thing hung down past her shins, and all together it was possibly one of the ugliest things I'd ever seen in my whole life!

We each took turns in the mirror looked each other over said one quick: "No" in unison then ran back into the dressing rooms.

For the second try I put on a plain black tube dress. Amy came out with a maroon one-shoulder dress that barley covered her underwear. Sophie was wearing a dark purple dress with black flower design all over.

"Okay, I like the black on you," Sophie said to me.

I smiled, "I think I want to go with black. But I have some colors I want to try on first."

"That black one is to plain though," Amy voiced as I spun around in the mirror.

"Well, look who's talking! That dress is way too short, Amy!" I told her.

"I know…" But she continued to spin and bend in front of the mirror.

"Amy!" Sophie and I yelled.

Look number three:

Sophie tried on a white dress with small blue flowers that made her look really thin. Amy went with a pure black lace gown that was see-through and actually looked great on her!

And me? I went with an electric blue squeal number that showed off my legs fabulously!

"I love this dress!" Sophie declared spinning around, sending her skirt in all directions.

"Me too!" Amy said.

"But there not very appropriate for a Homecoming dance," I sighed.

"So? Let's get them anyway!" Amy squealed.

We laughed and changed again.

The fourth time was horrible but fun.

I ran out of the dressing room in a pink tutu with satin bows covering the whole neck, jumped onto the mirror stage did a twirl then checked out my friends.

Amy was studding around in a hot pink dress with a deep V-neck that dropped to her waist.

"Wow," was all I said about her.

"Wow back at you, Amy snapped. I paraded off the stage and waved my tutu in her face.

"What are you doing?" Sophie asked. We both glanced over at her and then dropped to the floor in fits of giggles.

"Sophie… What… are… you… wearing?" I got out before falling over in more giggles.

"What?" She asked innocently. "I like this outfit." She trotted lightly to the mirror and spun slowly to show us the shapeless gown she was wearing.

It was a gaudy gray with a high neck and a vertical ruffle stretching all the way to her ankles.

"Oh my gawd that is a serious fashion don't," Amy announced. "With no slit to show off your legs, no deep neck lace for cleavage, and look at these cuffs!"

"I'd probably buy that so someone else wouldn't!" I shrieked.

Sophie made an attempt to calm us, "Chill out girlies."

Attempt number five went like this:

I wore a floor length bark colored dress that had white, fringe flowers at the bottom. Amy bounded out in a cheetah print, long sleeved gown and, matching hat.

I laughed pretty hard when I saw her, but fell over on the ground again when I saw Sophie come out in a bright yellow, button up, rain jacket material dress that cut off at her knees. I was pretty sure I laughed more than I ever had in my whole life!

After a few snide remarks and jokes about each other's clothing choices, we laughed some more and sat down.

"We got so off course," Amy sighed. She took off her hat and tossed it on the floor in front of her.

"Yeah, but it was fun," Sophie piped.

I giggled, "Definitely. But I want to keep looking. Do you really think I want to wear this-" I gestured to my ugly outfit; "to homecoming?"

Sophie hopped up, laughing. "And I want to wear this? Pa-lease."

Amy pushed herself up off the ground. "All right, all right. Let's get real dresses on."

It was about three o'clock when we walked out of Rissy Roos, all of us carrying several different dresses. (including the ones from our third try-on) We slipped into a shoe store for stilettos that matched our dresses then made a car to the car so we wouldn't have to carry our bags.

When we came back we passed the FOOD COURT sign. "You guys want something to eat?" Sophie asked.

"Who were you talking too?" Amy retorted.

She shrugged, "Anyone who's hungry."

"No, Amy. I think the better question is: Which one of us eats that crap?" I joked. We laughed and kept walking. At four thirty, the mall was becoming somewhat crowded. School was let out and everyone wanted to be ready for homecoming.

"Oh, hey, let's get smoothies," Amy suggested.

"Yeah," I agreed. "That sounds great!"

We each ordered a different kind of smoothie but ended up sharing. Amy got blueberry, mango, and strawberry mix; Sophie got a traditional Pina Colda, and I got a strawberry-banana shake.

I sucked in a large amount of smoothie and was about to shallow when I looked up and the sight I saw made me start choking. Sophie hit me on the back and I ended up spitting some of my drink on Amy. "EW!" she screamed.

"Oh my goodness!" I stared, stunned.

"What?" Sophie urged.

"Is that…? No. It can't be," I shook my head.

"What? It can't be what?"

"Come on! You're killing us, Cara!"

People at tables next to us were starting to stare at us funny so I waited and leaned forward like I did that day in the cafeteria. They copied my motion and put their hands on the table, waiting for me to speak.

"That girl standing over there…" I inclined my head slightly to the left.

"Where?"

"By the fountain," I told Sophie.

"What about her?" she demanded.

"Hold on, which one?"

I rolled my eyes, "The black haired one, of course!"

"Okay. What about her?" Amy repeated Sophie's question.

"Doesn't that look just like _Leila?_" I asked.

"Oh, my gosh! It does!" Amy gushed.

"No way!" Sophie sat back in her chair and we all turned to watch the girl. She was definitely Leila. But it was hard to tell since she looked so different.

Her long, wild, black hair had been neatly braided back and she wore a flowing white top that made her look much more girly than I ever would have thought possible!

"What do you think she's doing here?" Sophie asked no one in particular.

Suddenly, a guy with golden blond hair ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He spun her in a circle then kissed her cheek. She laughed and took his hand.

"Well, I think we know now," I stated.

"_She_ has a boyfriend?" Amy hissed.

"Let's go find out. Shall we?" I hinted.

The three of us stood up, threw our drinks away, and started toward the pair who were still standing by the fountain. "How do I look?" all three of us asked at the same time.

We giggled and checked each other over. I brought out a pack of gum. We each popped a piece in and chewed a few times. "Perfect," we said. The three of us hooked arms and causal strolled over.

"_Leila?_" I feigned shock. "Leila _Jackson_?" Leila and the boy turned to us. "It is! It is you!" I bounced forward and gave her a French kiss like she was one of my best friends.

"Hey." "Hi." My _real _best friends greeted.

"Cara, Sophie, Amy," Leila spoke through gritted teeth. "What _are_ you doing here?"

I laughed like she had just said something funny. "We were getting dresses for homecoming, of course!" I moved my eyes to the boy. "What are _you_ doing here?" I posed, coyly.

The boy did, indeed, have golden blond hair. It had naturally been lightened and high-lighted by the sun. The high-lights were tones of reds and brown and went perfectly with his hazel eyes. The boy was just as hot and muscled as Percy. They weren't showy muscles, just soft hints of them. He still had his fabulous arms wrapped around _her_, though.

I flipped my hair and put a hand on my hip. I played with a piece of my hair with my other hand and bit my lip softly, waiting for her answer. I was on top of my friggin' game.

"I just… I was just…" Leila stammered. The boy smiled and whispered something in her eye. She blushed then spoke clearly: "I just came here to meet someone."

"Oh really and who would that be?" Amy jumped in. It hadn't failed her or Sophie's notice that this boy was hot.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Amy could be such a slut. She was smart but she liked boys more than good grades.

"Please, Amy," Sophie smiled, lightly. "It's obviously the boy who has his arms wrapped around her."

Amy might be the smart one, Sophie might be the sporty one, and I might be the pretty leader that keeps us all together- but we have different sides too. The other side of us like to party, hook up, and play with as many hot guys as we want.

In that world, (AKA: our summer and weekend lives) Amy is the slut, Sophie is the alcoholic, and (I am still and I always will be the leader but other than that) I am the hard core partier. I might be tagged as a slut but being the leader, I have to have standards. I loved boys but couldn't play with any boy that came along. Any _hot_ boy that came along, sure. But _any _boy?

No. I don't think so.

"Uh, yeah," Leila gave all three of us weird looks. The boy loosened his arms and released all but Leila's hand. "See you-"

"So what's your name?" I asked the blonde boy being polite and sexy at the same time.

He didn't say anything. He just smiled and laughed a little like I was some kind of amusing puppy!

Leila cut off my next words (Which probably would have been not-so-polite but sexy all the same). "This is Will. He's my friend."

"Friend?" It wasn't Amy, Sophie, or I that said this. It was Will.

Leila flushed again. What the heck? Leila freaking blushed? _Twice_? "_Boy_-friend," she corrected.

"Cute…" Amy commented sourly. There was nothing she hated more than a couple. She preferred one time things.

"Yeah, so what'd you two meet?" Sophie piped. Gosh, maybe Sophie was turning into the nice one…

"Summer camp," Leila smirked.

"Wait, do you mean the same summer camp where you learned to play soccer-" I started.

"The one and only," She replied.

Where is this camp? Is everyone dating there? Are there any extra hot boys that might be in need of a pretty girl? I really needed to know these things.

"Well, talk to you… um…" Leila rubbed her arms, obviously uncomfortable.

"I'll talk to you later today silly," I told her, hitting her playfully in the arm.

"Huh?"

"Percy and I have plans," I shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"Oh, yeah! The History project."

"Yeah," I muttered.

"Well, bye." They both waved and turned away.

Our gazes followed them all the way over to the other side mall. Will and Leila were holding hands, talking, and playing around oblivious to the world around them.

I spotted Thalia coming out of Hot Topic talking with Nico. Leila and Will had both taken seats at a table for six. Percy and Annabeth were already sitting down.

It was strange to see them out in a public place. The six of them never seemed to relax. All of them were constantly throwing glances over their shoulders as if waiting for someone to attack or sneak up on them.

"We are _not _going over there," Amy stated.

"I want to go home and get ready for my date with Percy anyway," I told her in voice as sharp as my nails.

"Good," she snapped back.

"Come on, Peeps," Sophie said, "time to hit the road."

An hour or so later I was parking my car in front of the Jackson's apartment building. I quickly checked my hair and make-up in the mirror. My make-up was dark and mysterious around the eyes. My hair was slightly curled but down. I had on a deep red top, dark skinny jeans, and silver heels.

I walked and smiled at the doorman. After telling him my name, he waved me up telling me Percy had put my name on the on the list. I found their apartment door, fixed my hair, and knocked.

A girl called: "Just a sec!" before the door pulled open. Leila stood in the doorway with Will a few feet behind her.

She scowled at me. "Percy's in his room."

Will laughed a little at her expression. "Bye, Lays. Call you later or something," he told her.

"'Kay," she sighed. He kissed forehead and walked past me out the door.

Leila looked upset for a second as the door closed behind Will. I noticed I wasn't the only one that changed. She was now in black board shorts and a boy's orange T-shirt.

I eyed the boy's shirt. I wondered if it was Will's or Percy's. I know Sophie sometimes steals her older brother's tees claiming that they were comfortable.

Leila caught me staring. She glared and crossed her arms over her chest. Unfortunately, that covered the black letters that were written on the shirt. All I could read was 'Camp H-' and her arms covered the rest.

She sighed again and motioned for me to follow her. I tentatively stepped forward. For the first time since I got the idea of Percy being my partner, I was nervous.

One of the first things I noted was that Thalia and Nico were both crashed on a long L-shaped couch with school books on the coffee table and the TV on.

_Great!_ I thought. I knew most of the shows on TV. I could impress them with my extensive of knowledge.I causally checked out the screen and almost screamed when I saw what was playing.

The news. The EFFIN' NEWS! What were they forty?

"Yeah, so," Leila paused to hop up on the kitchen counter, "Percy's in his room."

_Perfect!_ I thought. She must have read the look on my face because she added, "He'll be out in a second."

I huffed and pulled out my cell while the three of them zoned out on the TV screen. I quickly typed: _omg i get here and the three of them wont even talk to me! I am just standing in the kitchen doing nothing!_

**wat r they doing? and who is 'they' exactly?**

_Leila Thalia & Nico. Percys in his room I am not allowed in there with him the three of them r watching the friggin news!_

**act interested then**

_r u joking? i cant! its the news!_

**do it for Percy now g2g ur not the only 1 with a hot boy waiting**

_amy ur a slut_

**back at ya whore**

I flipped my phone closed and tucked in into my purse. The news room on the TV had one of those green-screens in the background showing off fake clouds and hurricanes. I rolled my eyes but started listening, hoping to pick up on the conversation going on the screen.

"Well, Rick," a woman was saying, "the events of last summer seem to have blown over. After intense rain, dust storms, fires, tornados, and strong hurricanes, things appear to be looking up."

Leila laughed, "You wish it was only rain, dust, and fire!" Nico snickered.

"Leila," Thalia warned with a pointed look at me. Leila's eyes flashed to me.

"What?" I asked, glancing down at my outfit making sure nothing was crocked or riding up.

"Nothing," Leila murmured.

"Huh, so…" I started, "Where's Annabeth?"

"She's showering," Leila answered.

My brain went in circles at that statement. "Why?"

"We went to the beach earlier," Leila flipped her hair over her shoulder. I now noted that it was soaking wet; as if she had just gotten out of the shower too.

"Oh… it's like September. Isn't the water a little cold to be swimming?"

"Who said we went swimming?"

I shifted my weight uncomfortably, "Oh, well, I just thought since you all like-"

"Yeah, we went swimming," Leila told me. "And no, it wasn't that cold."

"It is never too cold for the Jackson's to go swimming," Nico joked.

"Shut up," Leila hissed.

"All right, Annabeth is taking way to long," Thalia said. "I guess I'll shower later."

"Where're you going?" Nico asked.

"I guess I'm going to go for a walk or something," she shrugged. "Wouldn't want to be a distraction; want to come?"

"Sure." Nico and Thalia got up and headed for the door.

"Hold up!" Leila called. "You two going to be home for dinner?"

"Yes!" "Yeah!" Were their replies. Leila nodded and jumped down from the counter.

"Nico and Thalia are staying here?" I asked curiously.

"Uh huh," she mumbled, picking up a few books from the coffee table.

"Um… why? Can't they like… stay with their own families?"

Leila snorted while tossing a few books onto the kitchen table. "Yeah, sure. That'd be interesting."

"Wha-"

"I'm sorry," she said in a condescending tone, "but I don't think that's really any of your business."

"Sorry," I replied in cold voice. I could read her shirt clearly now. In black letters it said: **Camp Half-blood.**

"What's Camp Half-blood?"

Panic spread over Leila's features. She looked down at her shirt then back at me. "Not-"

"Hey!" Percy walked in wearing a greenish-blue T-shirt that really brought out his eyes. He noticed me and smiled a bit in an uncomfortable way then the glanced TV and slumped onto the sofa. "What are you guys watching?"

"We _were_," Leila corrected, using the past tense, "watching the news." Percy raised an eyebrow.

"You know," Leila continued, "we were watching the reports about all the freak storms that happened last summer."

I could practically hear the air quotation marks around 'freak storms'. They knew something I didn't. And I never liked being the last one to know about anything.

"I heard about that," I spoke up. "They were something."

"Yes," Percy agreed. "Those storms were something else." Leila laughed a little.

"Leila!" Annabeth called from the back hallway. "Can I barrow a hair tie? I think I lost all of mine…"

"Sure!" Leila shouted. "Go ahead! They're in the top left drawer of my dresser!"

"Thanks!"

Annabeth came into the room a few minutes later wearing a light purple tank top and soft-looking cotton shorts. Her hair was in a low bun with a few fly-away hairs that were too short to fit into her bun, hanging around her face. She looked naturally pretty.

"Hi…" she said apprehensively she saw me before walking across the room and sitting next to Percy. He wrapped his arms around her automatically. Annabeth relaxed and curled against him.

This whole thing was getting weirder and weirder. Why were they living together? Why couldn't Nico or Thalia or Annabeth stay with their own families? Where was Percy and Leila's dad? Why wasn't he mentioned in their file?

"Why didn't you barrow one of Thalia's hair ties?" Leila asked, setting into other end of the couch.

"Because they're all black or dark colored. I wanted something a little more colorful." The way Annabeth spoke was creepy. She said everything in a confident voice like she had had time to think through her answer, and was very sure it was exactly what she wanted to say.

"Hmm," Leila responded. "Well, Thalia and Nico went for a walk claiming you guys were taking too long and mom will be home in about an hour so let's get to work."

I was a little curious about the 'us' in 'let's' but I nodded and went along with everything. Honestly, this was the part I would hate; actually having to work. I wanted to walk around a little and check out the bedroom arrangements before we got started…

"Can I use your bathroom?" I asked in an innocent voice.

Leila sighed but stood up, "Yeah." I beamed and followed her down the hall. Leila pointed me to the second door on the right.

"It's there," she told me.

I smiled and went in. The bathroom was pretty ordinary. All neutral colors and had a shower with a glass door, not much to see. So I cracked open the door to make sure Leila was gone.

Once I saw she was, I moved quietly toward the first door on the right of the hall. All the doors were the same wall-white color. That fact only made me more curious about what could be on the other side.

Without another thought, I pushed open the door. I was confronted with black. All black. Pure, dark black. The darkest black you can think of, but darker.

My eye adjusted and I saw black-out curtains hung over the window, the other side of the door was black, and black cloth posters hung on the walls. I realizied that the walls where still white it had just been covered with black. I noted the one bed with black sheets and figured this must be Nico's room.

I walked in and scanned the room quickly. There was nothing really special; just a dresser, desk, and small closet. I was about to leave when something caught my eye.

The closet door was peeked open a bit and I saw something thick and black sticking out. I rushed over and pushed open the door quietly. The object was black (duh nothing new) and shaped like a-

I almost screamed. Lying on Nico's floor was a black sword. It was sheathed in black leather but look like it was ready to use at any time. I wanted to run out of the room right then but something caught my eye. A picture was lying next to the sword.

In the picture must have been a younger Nico, with… a girl. She had the same eyes, skin and hair color, and the two of them were both in the same school uniform. It must be his sister. The two looked too much alike to not be siblings.

After resetting the closet door, I left the room. The next door was across the hall.

There were gray walls and two beds in this room. One had dark blue sheets covered in stars; the other had pretty, more delicate, silver sheets.

I spotted one desk and one dresser but both of them were obvious used by two different people. One side of the dresser had some eyeliner pencils and black nail polish while the opposite side had burettes and earring studs.

Thalia and Annabeth's room for sure.

I sneaked out and went for the door across from the bathroom.

This room was had tan walls and one double bed. The sheets and blankets had a small flower pattern. A chair was set in the corner with a bookshelf next to it and a dresser by the closet.

This must be Leila and Percy's mom's room. I wasn't comfortable snooping around in an adult's room so I silently slipped out and ran to the last door at the end of the hall.

The room was considerably bigger than the rest. It had two of everything; two beds, two dressers, two bookshelves, and two doors that I assumed must be closets. The biggest thing that caught my attention was that one side of the room was green and the other was a light purplish-blue.

Percy's side of the room and Leila's side of the room. Percy's must be the green. Leila's must be the purplish-blue.

Pictures dominated the complete other side of the door. I peered at them first.

One of them was of Annabeth, Percy, and Leila with another boy standing at the top of a hill next to tall pine tree. The fourth kid had curly red hair with baggy jeans and a red hat on. The four of them were about twelve and they all of looked really nervous. **(1)**

I skipped to another. In this one there was Thalia, Nico's sister, and another blacked haired girl. This girl's hair was dark and she had olive colored skin with a silver circlet in her hair. A very _familiar_ silver circlet in her hair. Percy and Leila were standing in the background, looking a bit remote. **(2)**

I backed away from the door and spun around to check out the rest of the room. A pair of black and blue skater shoes were lying on the ground with several pairs of socks on the ground with them.

There were two windows each on the wall straight across from the door. The windows had tan curtains and beach shells decorating the edges.

The sheets on the beds were the same style but different colors. Percy's side of the room had dark green sheets with large deep blue pot-a-dots on the cover. Leila's was deep blue with big dark green pot-a-dot on the cover. The same, but different.

The two doors were on each of the door that led into the hallway. I pulled open one and my eyes widened. It was a bathroom.

The walls were a really light green and there was a shower curtain with a sunset pattern on it.

Everything in this whole bedroom was beach themed. The driftwood headboards, with sand colored carpeting made me feel like I had just taken a walk in Cape Cod!

I suddenly remembered that people were waiting for me in the living room so I quietly shut the door and scampered back to the bathroom. I flushed the toilet and wandered back to the kitchen.

* * *

**(A/N: What did you think? Tell me what you thought! Or I'll send a Fury after you! Oh, and just wanted to add that Cara will be asking a lot of question in the next chapter...)**

**(1) FIRST PICTURE was of Grover, Annabeth, Percy, and Leila right before left for their first quest.**

**(2) SECOND PICTURE was of Bianca, Zoe, Thalia, all them before their third quest…**


	6. Part 6

**(A/N: Okay, I need to acknowledge that **_**pjoperson **_**is awesome. First: I had NO IDEA the first chapter of The Son of Neptune was posted! But now that I have read it… OH MY GOSH IT WAS AWESOME! I can't wait for the book to come out! Second: They helped me out of a minor writers block with this chapter!)**

_Riley Coyote: They're not demigods, just mortal. But yeah, they can see through the Mist. He-he I love making their lives harder. And thank you for the CC! I fixed it! Thanks again!_

_Nikita: Aw! Thank you so much! You made me feel so special! He-he And this is the first I've posted about Leila and Will so it's good to know people like it! As for homecoming… I think I will have Cara dance with Percy, but probably not kiss him. Then Annabeth would have to hurt Cara, and Cara would be in the hospital until who knows when… well, yeah. Ha-ha. P.S. did I mention you're review made me really happy? Cause it did! Thanks again!_

_BookWorm77071: Thank you! And I might have more than just Grover visit… AH! I'm not allowed to give away anything! But I will say that if there is an attack *wink wink* then it will happen at the party not homecoming. You are you own godling! You're special like that! :) Ha-ha I never thought of having Amy kiss Percy… not a bad idea! Thanks!_

_AnnabethChaseRocks: Thanks! =D_

_booklover484: Thank you! I love to hear that!_

_Nico is Boss: Thanks! And oops- I fixed it! Thank you!_

_Demigodgrl0818: Thanks! And I looovvveee writing this so I don't think I could stop even if I tried!...not that I will try…_

_: Thank you! I actually did wrote this out of pure frustration that I couldn't find any story where the snob was NOT a demigod so if you want to call me typing out of pure rage 'original' than-THANKS! Ha-ha!_

_Awesome1000: Oh we are really going to creep out the snob soon! Ha-ha thanks for the review!_

_Alley98: Thanks! And yeah, I noticed that after I posted it, but I did have to make up some things…_

_Noname: Thank you! I'm 99.99% sure that Cara won't kiss Percy but she will get pretty close… Heh… heh… heh… _

_Glittery Potato: Thanks! And I just post whenever I'm done writing, but it's usually about once a week._

_Lalagal: Thanks! And yeah, it took me a while to update last time. Sorry!_

_xxxBookwormLonerxxx: THANK YOU! I've only heard that a few times, so thanks! It means a ton!_

_kipler: Thanks! I love demigod secrets! Ha-ha-ha_

_pjoperson: THANK YOU! And I have now read the first chapter, it… was… AWESOME! Ha-haa And thanks for your help with this chapter too!_

_Demigodwitch96: Thanks! I'm glad you think so!_

_Starglow13: Thank you! :]_

_wildpurplezebras: Ha-ha-haa your review made me laugh! Thank you! And please don't send wild purple zebras after me... I'm pretty scared so I think I'll keep writing…. He-he thanks again!_

_: Thanks! And I'm updating as soon as I can! :)_

_dreamerdrawerwriter7: Thank you and it's so good to know I'm not completely nuts! Ha-ha. And I want to bring some more campers in, but I can't promise anything. Cara will definitely figure out that Mr. Blofis is Percy's stepdad (or soon-to-be stepdad because I have no clue when Sally and Paul get married). And I have no idea why I find it so much fun to irritate Cara and Snob Co, but it's also good to know you find it as much fun as I do! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Dlle: Thank you! And I am having a lot of fun with this story right now… he-he-he…_

_~Okay I have the best reviewers on the planets! Yes, just in case you haven't noticed, Earth isn't the only planet out there! BUT YOU GUYS ARE BETTER THEN ALL OF THE ALIENS LIVING ON MARS! YEAH! TAKE THAT MARS! Anyways, take a cupcake. *holds up a tray of yummy looking cupcakes* I know you want one… DON'T TAKE MORE THAN ONE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? Just kidding! You can have another but just because you're all really awesome… go on…_

Part Six

When I came back into the living room, Annabeth and Leila were both lounged out on the sofa with a Biology book and a bag of gummy worms between them.

"Percy went downstairs to get a newspaper," Annabeth told me. "We can all work on the couch."

"Okay…" Again, I was curious about the 'we' but didn't say anything. I walked over and sat down on the corner end far away from either of the other girls.

We lapsed into a settling silence.

I couldn't keep my mouth shut! It was as if the questions just started pouring out of me! "What are you two working on?" I asked.

"Were doing our Biology and Math homework," Leila answered.

"Oh," I noticed she had covered her T-shirt. A bright blue sweatshirt hid her orange T-shirt out of sight.

The front door opened but it sounded like more than just Percy came in.

"I lost my motivation! I don't want to take a walk anymore," Thalia was saying.

"So you dragged me off of my comfortable spot on the couch for nothing?" Nico retorted.

Thalia paused, "…Pretty much, yeah."

Percy tossed a newspaper onto the coffee table and shot Annabeth a pleading look that obviously said: _Please help me!_

"I'm going to get something to drink. You guys want anything?" Leila offered.

"I'll just take water," Annabeth said.

"All right." Leila walked over into the kitchen as Percy collapsed onto the couch. He sat down in between Annabeth and I. What bothered me was he was a whole lot closer to Annabeth than to me.

"Do you guys want to sit down?" I asked Nico and Thalia while moving toward Percy a little.

"There isn't a lot of room," Percy commented. "Maybe we should just move to the table."

"That's probably best," Thalia said.

"If we all move over a little there's room," I continued moving closer to Percy. I could have reached out and touched his arm if I wanted. I almost did but Leila walked back into the room with Annabeth's water and another glass that looked like orange juice.

"Did you want ice?" Leila asked Annabeth.

"I'll get it," Annabeth volunteered, standing up and taking the water.

I inconspicuously leaned back so my shoulder was touching Percy's. "Oh, sorry," I said flimsily but I didn't move. I knew he didn't want me to.

Annabeth came back and narrowed her eyes when she how close her boyfriend and I were. She didn't say anything. Instead, she just walked past me to her seat again.

I felt it before I saw it. Water spilled all over the front of shirt. I stood up immediately, screaming.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Annabeth apologized. "It just slipped right out of my hand!"

"No problem," I said through gritted teeth. As genuine as Annabeth sounded, I would bet every penny I have ever seen that she dumped her water all over me on purpose.

Thalia passed Annabeth a towel and Annabeth gave it to me. The towel barely helped. My shirt was probably ruined.

"You can barrow one of my shirts if you want," she offered.

I just shook my head, "I'm fine."

"No, really," Annabeth insisted. "I'll get one."

I relented, "All right."

I followed Annabeth down the hall like I had down moments ago with Leila but this time, instead of taking me to the bathroom, Annabeth took me to her bedroom. She opened the door, walked over to the dresser, and pulled open a drawer.

I scanned the room again.

Then, I spotted something I hadn't seen in my time of sneaking around. It was a strip of pictures of three people in one of those do-it-yourself photo booths. The girl on the left was Annabeth, younger, but still Annabeth. The girl in the middle was Thalia. She had a much choppy hair cut, but it was still Thalia. The last person in the pictures was a boy who looked about fifteen. The boy had sandy hair and a sneaky smile that made you want to hold onto your wallet whenever you were around him.

The three looked inseparable.

"Who's the boy?" I asked, pointing at the picture.

Annabeth looked up and when she saw who I was pointing to, her face darkened for a fraction of a second before she answered, "Just an old friend."

"What's his name? You all look really close."

"We were," she replied in a clipped tone.

"Huh, so… what was his name?" I repeated.

"Luke," she said in a small voice.

I pried for more information. "So is he an ex-boyfriend or something?"

"No!" She protested, "No way. Not at all."

"Just asking," I shrugged.

"This should fit," Annabeth tossed me a cream colored tank top that had a rose pattern coming up the left side.

I held it up to me. She was right. This would be about my size. "Thanks."

"Sure. You can change in the bathroom," she said, pointing to the door sending the none verbal message of: _Get out of my room NOW!_

"Fine. I'll go change," I decided.

When I was done changing I opened the bathroom door to see Thalia standing there. "I'm supposed to put your shirt in the dryer," she told me.

"It's dry clean only," I snapped, gripping my shirt tighter.

"Oh, well," she shrugged. "Does it look like I _really_ care?" I reluctantly passed her my silk shirt.

Thalia sighed and took the top from me, "I'll just hang it up and hope it's dry by the time you leave."

I beamed and waltzed back into the living room. The first thing I realized was that everyone had moved to the kitchen table.

Nico was on the end of the table with Percy to his left. Next to Percy was Annabeth, and next to Annabeth, was Leila. Across the table, were three empty seats. One spot had a few books spread out in front of it and I guessed that was Thalia's chair.

I grabbed my purse and books off the sofa, and joined everyone at the table. Leila raised an eyebrow when she saw my shirt, "Annabeth," she said, "is that my shirt?"

"Huh?" Annabeth looked over at my top. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I barrowed it the other day guess I forgot to put it back."

Leila shrugged, "As long as you wash before you give it back."

"I will…"

Percy passed me a newspaper saying we could pick something out of that to write about.

"As long as it's not an obituary," Leila requested.

"You're not even going to be writing it," Percy responded.

"I don't care," she said. "You shouldn't write about people's deaths. It's weird."

"Hey," Nico objected. "It wouldn't be that bad."

"For you!" Leila told him.

"Just because-"

"Guys!" Annabeth cut off Nico with a stern look. I saw how her eyes darted to me in a warning way. I mean, really! Did they think I was stupid? Or just that too oblivious to care?

"Never mind," Nico sighed. Thalia sat in the chair to the right of Nico, and next to me.

"I brought my laptop too," I said. "So, we can just type it up as we go along instead of writing everything out."

We all got to work and fell into a silence that was much too noiseless.

"So why are all you guys living together again?" I asked, cutting through the quiet.

Thalia cleared her throat while Leila said, "Well, Percy and I are what you call siblings-" Annabeth whacked her in the arm. "Ouch," Leila muttered.

"My parents live out in San Francisco," Annabeth told me. "They're letting me stay here so I can go to school with Percy and all."

"Oh, that's cool," I stated then turned to Nico and Thalia, "What about you two?"

"I'm a Dutch transfer student from Norway," Nico said. I stared at him before Thalia punched him in the arm. "I was only kidding!" he defended.

"Apparently, humor has been banned from the house-hold for the time being," Leila muttered.

Ignoring Leila's comment, Nico continued, "Whatever. My mom died a long time ago and I'm staying with the Jacksons."

"What about your dad?" I asked.

"He has a full-time job out in Hollywood. It's pretty time consuming so I came here for school," he replied.

"Wow," I said. "I get it. My dad's job takes him away a lot. I don't see him too much but whatever I don't really mind. What about you, Thalia?"

Thalia glared at me. "Never mind," I muttered.

She shook her head, "I just don't live with my parents."

I ignored the 'end of subject' tone and kept talking. I needed answers. "Why not?"

With another glare, she answered, "I'm usually with my… guardian… yeah. She travels around a lot, but I like it."

"Huh, so do you all have any brothers or sisters?" I continued, "I'm an only child and I never wanted any brothers or sisters."

"Well, I always wanted to be an only child but you know," Percy said with a smile toward Leila, "we all have dreams."

"Oh, ha ha," Leila snapped then turned to me, "Thalia, Nico, and I are cousins."

"Mom or dad's side?" I asked.

"Dad's…" she murmured, turning a page of her book.

About a half-hour later, we were done our work.

"Do you guys have a printer?" I asked.

"We have one in our bedroom you can hook it up to," Percy said.

"All right," I tried not to sound too thrilled at the idea of being in a bedroom alone with him.

"I'm done with Math, Annabeth," Leila stated. "If I do anymore my head will explode."

Annabeth laughed a little, "I guess I am, too."

"Let's go see if we can print that out then," Leila stood up, collecting her things.

I sighed. Why hadn't I seen this coming? Of course I wouldn't be able to be alone with Percy. Someone would always be there. Darn them.

The three of us headed into their bedroom. Percy went over to the door that must have been the closet, and pulled a wireless printer out of it.  
I blinked, "You don't have it set up?"

"We've only ever had to use it a couple of times," Percy explained. "We do most of our work at the school."

"Why?"

"Technology doesn't really mix well with… us," Percy finished awkwardly.

"More like hates us," Leila mumbled. She had crashed onto her bed with her feet hanging over the edge.

"Pass me the remote will you?" Leila asked. Percy tossed her a small silver remote over to her. She smiled and pushed a few buttons.

I jumped when a stereo randomly came on. I glanced around until I spotted the radio on Leila's bookshelf. _Gives You Hell _by All-American Rejects blasted from the speakers. Leila turned it down a little so it was background noise level.

I took a deep breath and leaned against Percy's desk while he turned on the printer. I decided this was a good time to continue asking my questions. "So, how long have you been dating Annabeth?" I questioned Percy.

"About two months," he answered.

"Huh," I smirked. That really wasn't _that _long…

"But we've been best friends since we were twelve," he went on.

I pursed my lips, "So, you two met at summer camp when you were twelve?"

"M'hm," he nodded.

"So, you two just, like, hung out for a weeks of the summer-" I started.

"We're at camp all summer," Leila spoke up.

"Oh, well then two or three months out of about five years-"

"We have been through a lot together," Percy told me. Leila snickered from the other side of the room, indicating that I didn't get the joke.

"Whatever," I snapped. "So, you and Annabell-"

"Anna_beth_," Percy corrected sharply.

"Annabeth," I amended. "-are pretty serious?" I finished.

He nodded and failed at an attempt not to smile. "I guess so."

"So, have you ever had any other girlfriends?" I asked, thinking of the redhead Amy told me about.

"Not really," he mumbled, pressing a few buttons on the printer.

I sighed, "So-"

"If you start another sentence with 'so' I will smack you," Leila promised.

"Uh-" I swallowed. "Okay. Why do you all only hang out with each other?"

Percy and Leila glanced at each then stared at me. "What?"

"Well, I mean, you five are, like… _always _together. It's just…" I trailed off.

"We're friends," Leila stated. "You hang out with your friends. We hang out with ours. What's the big deal?"

"Yeah," Percy joined in with a smile. "We have a lot in common."

Leila laughed, "Oh, yes."

I tensed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," they both said at the same time.

"Huh?"

"We just all go to camp together and stuff," Leila muttered.

"Yeah, s-" I caught myself before I said 'so'. There was no doubt in my mind Leila would hit me for it. "Where is this camp?"

"New York," Percy murmured.

I rolled my eyes, "I guessed _that_ much. What part of New York?"

"Stupid printer!" Percy hit the printer and sat down in his chair.

"Did you get it to work?" Leila asked him.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Then why did you call it stupid?"

"I don't know, Leila. It just is. Now, here," Percy handed me the cord to hook up my laptop. Once it was all plugged in, our report began printing.

"What's this?" I picked a book off of Percy's desk. "Um…" The title was definitely not in English.

"A book. Ever seen one before?" Leila mocked.

"Sure. I've seen books. In_ English_," I emphasized.

"What?" Leila sat up while Percy snatched the book out of my sight.

I ignored their weird reactions. "What language is that?"

"Um…" They didn't answer.

"Besides, I thought you guys we're dyslexic," I commented. "Why do you have books away?"  
"We-" Percy started.

"Hold up," Leila stopped him. "How did you know we were dyslexic?"

"Oh," I shifted. "I just heard it somewhere."

"Why do you automatically assume rumors are true?"

"Does that mean I'm wrong?" I challenged.

"I didn't say that," she retorted.

"Well, as far as I knew," I said, "dyslexic people have trouble reading. Why have books if you can't read?"

"Who said we can't read?" Leila yelled, standing up.

I scowled. How did I ever think I could get along with this girl? All she was doing was getting in the way of what I wanted. And I wanted Percy.

Annabeth appeared in the doorway. "Hey," she said. "You guys are getting a little loud-"

"What?" I snapped. "Are we cutting into your study time?"

"I just came to see what all the shouting was about," Annabeth replied coldly.

"Well, were fine without you," I told her harshly.

"HEY!" Percy stopped us. "It's done printing."

"Oh, well then," Leila sighed, throwing herself back onto her bed.

Annabeth smiled at Percy. He smiled back and then she left.

"Is it hard?" I asked quietly.

Percy flipped through our report. "What?"

I spoke a little louder. "Is it hard being dyslexic hard?"

"What do you think?" Leila said. "Can you even imagine what it's like not being able to read the simplest of books?"

"I don't really read a lot," I muttered.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," she murmured. "You _can _read and you don't even think about how easy it is."

"So you hate it?"

Percy smirked, "Who said that?"

"Wait, so-"

"Watch it," Leila warned. "I let it slide once. Not sure I will again."

I folded my arms across my chest, "Fine. But you guys don't hate it?"

"Nah," Percy said. "With our dyslexic… well, it comes with perks."

"Some perks," Leila mused. "Most of the time, though. This whole situation can get annoying."

I was getting a little tired of all the secrets. "What situation is this, exactly?" I pressed. "Never mind," Percy slapped down the papers down on his desk.

"Where is your dad?" I pressed for more information about anything I could get.

"What is this?" Leila laughed a little. It was almost a nervous laugh. "Twenty questions?"

"I'm just curious," I shrugged. "Does that mean you're not going to answer? Because really it would probably be weirder if you don't."

"Are you threatening us?" Leila asked incredulously.  
"We just don't live with him. Our dad, I mean," Percy muttered.

I nodded, "Divorce can be hard. My parents almost got divorced a while ago but you know, they didn't want to have to slip the company."

"The company?"

"Yeah," I explained. "My parents own a few airports around the world so my dad is always visiting a different one, to make sure things are running smooth, while my mom does financial stuff from home."

"Oh, do you visit other countries a lot?" Percy asked.

"Yep," I said proudly. "My friends and I have spent a few weeks in Rome, Paris, London, Spain, all over really. I've only ever been in the Asia area a few times."

"Do you speak any other languages?"

I shook my head, "I'm no good at other languages. I have enough trouble with English."

"Sometimes," Leila pulled a pillow out from behind her, "you find out it's easy to learn other languages faster."

I cocked an eyebrow, "And how is that possible?"

She ignored my question and Percy continued where Leila had left off. "Have you ever been somewhere with your family?"

I tensed, "What?"

"Haven't you ever been on trip with just your parents?" he asked.

"No. Why would I? Parents are boring," I stated.

"You shouldn't say that about all parents," Leila advised.

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "Sometimes, I wish my parents were boring."

"Oh, shut up," Leila threw the pillow she had been hugging, with great aim. It lopped her brother upside the head before landing on the floor in front of me.

Percy remained completely unfazed, "Don't give me that. You do, too."

She grabbed another pillow, "I won't deny it. The thought has passed through my head once and while."

"Oh, really," Percy replied, seizing a pillow from his own bed.

Leila pitched her second pillow at Percy. But, this time, Percy dodged it and flung his pillow at her. It hit Leila so hard, she fell off the bed.

"Hey!" she protested, rubbing her back. "That hurt."

"Hello?" Someone called from the next room, "Anyone home?"

Percy and Leila both grinned at each other and made a dash out the door. I packed up my laptop, and trailed behind them.

In the middle of the kitchen stood a young woman; she had long brown hair and a soft smile with warm, bright eyes. She smiled when she saw Percy and Leila.

"Mom!" Leila and Percy ran up and hugged the woman tightly.

_Mom?_ I thought. I looked the woman over again. She appeared pretty young to be a mother. That, and she looked nothing like Percy or Leila. No black hair, no tan skin, and no green eyes. I briefly wondered if the two were adopted.

Everyone was talking so I took this as my queue to get going. "I guess I'll head out."

"I'll get your shirt," Thalia announced.

"I'll wait in the bathroom," I said, anxious to be away from everyone.

As I was walking slowly down the hall I could still here what everyone was saying.

"Who's-"

"My History project partner," Percy muttered.

"What happened to her shirt?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"Someone spilled water on it," Nico gladly filled in.

"What? Don't give me that look!" Leila declared. "It wasn't me!"

"Uh-huh," her mom said, disbelievingly.

"It wasn't," Leila stated happily. "It was Annabeth." I was too far away to hear Mrs. Jackson's reply.

Thalia met me at the bathroom door and gave me my shirt. It was still damp, but nothing horrible. I slipped it on and grabbed my purse ,ready to be out of here. These people were kind of crazy.

* * *

**(A/N: I know this chapter wasn't as long as others, but if there are any other questions you want Cara to ask, leave them in a review or PM me! Oh, and, you know, if you find a mistake, or you just want to be really awesome and leave a completely random review that makes me feel all fuzzy inside, PLEASE DO!)**


	7. Part 7

**(A/N: I just had the craziest week OF MY LIFE! But I updated! WOOO! I know my updates have been slow right now, but that's because I have stupid finals. But even finals can't keep me from updating! NOTHING CAN! MUHAHHA!)**

Reviews Part Six:

_Demigodwitch96: WASN'T IT AMAZING? I CANNOT WAIT FOR THE SON OF NEPTUNE TO COME OUT! Ahh! And thanks for the suggestion!_

_AnnabethChaseRocks: Thank you! And-oops! Ha-ha._

_Awesome1000: Thanks and oh, she will… heh heh heh :)_

_booklover484: I hope you continue to like it! Thank you!_

_xxxBookwormLonerxxx: I know right? Percabeth is untouchable._

_Lovespj: Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far! I don't think I'm going to make her a demigod just because I've seen soooo many stories like that._

_wildpurplezebras: Thank you for your review! It did make me feel warm and fuzzy inside! I'll keep writing. After all, I don't want to upset you or the giant evil teddy bear __Fredrick_

_Alley98: I loved your poem! It was sooo cool! Thanks!_

_Noname: OF COURSE NOT! EWWW! Percy would never or will ever like a snob. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Ambe888: Cara's really nosy! Ha-ha I love it. Thank you for the review!_

_Pjoperson: Ha-ha I feel evil too! And maybe the words: mysterious or secretive or cryptic would work. Ha-ha, fun. Thanks!_

_xXAthena-MinervaXx: Thank you! =D_

_nocturnal-goth123: Thanks! And yeah, she thinks she can figure out everything… He-he! Don't worry, I'm not stopping._

_Bubbly or Duchess1851: Thank you so much! And I have thought about that. I want to do Leila's POV from all the books actually. As soon as I'm almost done the Lightning Thief and after that I might post a one or two shot about the Lost Hero… thanks again! :)))_

_Kk lynn: Ha-ha I enjoy writing they're __fudgy assumptions! Thank you for reviewing!_

_Zappygrl123: Thanks! And I'll try to update as fast as I can!_

_kipler: Thank you and I'm pretty sure I'll add your questions. Thanks again! =]_

_dreamerdrawerwriter7: Thanks! Hope it stays that way!_

_Nico is Boss: I know! She really is stupid! Ha-ha-ha thank you!_

_Luvit: Thanks! And I would really like to add something crazy… now I just need an idea… He-he I'll update as fast as I can!_

_LaughLoverCrystal: Thank you! I always wondered what people thought of my comments… :)_

_Silents-in-the-Library: Thank you for letting me know that monkeys aren't oranges and balloons aren't vegetables (?)…. Anyways thanks for the suggestion! Oh and Offing of Heroes is a really great story but I'm not sure I'm comfortable with recommending stories yet… but thank you! It really is great!_

_ale_wholikessoupandotherthings: Thanks! And what exactly do you mean by hated? Or I guess I should ask-what kind of hated? Anything special? Or just in general you want to see the Gang more annoyed by Cara and Snobs…? Thanks again! P.S. I like soup too!_

_Lalagal: Thank you! And I really am working as hard as I can to get updates up for you!_

_dnapolymerase314: Thanks and Ha-ha maybe I should have explained Leila better. Thanks for reviewing!_

_P: I won't stop updating until the story is complete! You can count in that…_

_ale_wholikessoupandotherthings: I'm trying! But thanks for reviewing twice!_

_Zappygrl123: Hopefully my next update will be quicker!_

Reviews for AN:

_xxxBookwormLonerxxx: Thank you! And I truly HATE WITH A PASSION my History teacher._

_: Thanks! :)_

_Number1percyjacksonfan: Thank you so much! I try as hard as I can to update soon but the world is against me there._

_zivadavid03: Maybe I will bring her back… thanks for reviewing!_

_Silents_in_the_Library: He-he-he trying!_

_The_Sea_Goddess: Thanks! And I hope I get two hundred reviews that would be AWESOME!_

_RedVsBlue327: Thank you so much for the understanding! And no worries I will never forget! I know I love watching Cara fail so miserably at trying to get to Percy! Ha-haa_

_~In the middle of History class I decided that you guys were awesome so I should update really soon because I hate to keep you all waiting. (And I started out thinking that no one would ever read let alone __**like **__to read my stories!) Unfortunately, my History teacher didn't appreciate the fact I started writing Part 7 in the margin of my papers… Ha-ha-ha! Love you all!_

Part Seven

I'm not sure how I missed this fact the first two days of school. It had been glaring at me right in the face!

It was Friday morning and I was spending more time than usual in the hallway with Amy before Greek. She was going on and on about how our manicures and pedicures where scheduled for 1:30 so we needed to head out right after lunch; Sophie, Amy, and I all had notes signed by our parents saying that it was fine if we left school in the middle of the day.

I was leaning against the wall right outside our classroom door when the bell rang, signaling it was time for forty-five minutes of Greek-induced torture. After Amy and I dumped our things at our usual desks in the back the two of us scanned the classroom for anyone new. My heart jumped to my throat when two familiar teenagers walked into the classroom.

"I didn't know that Percy and Leila are in this class," Amy hissed at me.

"I didn't either," I told her. "I didn't see them on Tuesday or Wednesday."

"It was possible we didn't see them on Tuesday," Amy reasoned. "We sat in the front remember?"

I nodded, "You talked to long and made us late."

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up. You always blame other people for some problem that happens in your life."

"Whatever," I snapped and then turned to watch the Jackson twins take their seats rather reluctantly.

"All right, today, we're going to have a pop quiz," our teacher announced.

The class groaned; me with them. I hadn't even been paying attention in this class! How was I supposed to pass a quiz?

Amy raised her hand. "Yes?" the teacher asked her.

"Mr. Marks," she said in her sweet 'I'm so innocent' tone, "what if you missed school yesterday?"

"Ah, yes," Mr. Marks sighed. "You and Miss Kray were absent yesterday. Well, I suppose you two can skip it. _Just this once_, though_._ I don't want a habit of this, do you understand."

"Of course sir!" Amy piped.

"Very well," he decided, moving on. "The rest of you will be taking the pop quiz just to see how much you have been paying attention. Just because it's the fourth day, doesn't mean you shouldn't take your work seriously. When you're done, tell me, and I'll come collect it."

I smirked and quickly texted Amy. _great way to get us out i thought for sure i was gonna hav 2 fake a broken ankle or something_

**its not 2 late wanna cut the rest of class?**

_nah it would be 2 obvious ya know? cuz were not takin the quiz and shiz_

**hahaha quiz and shiz that rhymes**

_wow amy_

**what?**

_nvr mind_

**teacher.**

At that last text, I covered my phone with my sweater. I knew what she meant; the teacher was walking down the aisle or just paying more attention to the class than usual. Either way, I could kiss my phone goodbye.

Mr. Marks walked by my seat with a swift glance in my direction, clearly trying to see if he could catch me doing something 'bad'.

Once the quiz started, Mr. Marks kept a sharp eye trained on the class. I wanted to keep texting Amy but the stupid teacher was watching. His eyes fell on me when he saw me glaring. I quickly smiled and opened my textbook.

I flipped through the pages to find something interesting. I was about ready to shut the book and give up completely when some bold letters caught my attention. I scanned the page again and ran my fingers over the letters.

"Done!" Percy and Leila both shouted together, breaking my focus. I watched as they both scowled at each other before Mr. Marks collected their quizzes.

My thought may have been interrupted, but the damage was done. I had found an answer in the Percy Jackson mystery.

At the end of class, Amy and I ambushed the Jacksons.

"I didn't know you were in this class," I commented brightly, skipping over the awkward hellos.

"Oh, yeah," Percy said with a wry smile. "We are." Leila rolled her eyes but kept silent.

"Anyway, I had fun last night," I coaxed but was smart enough not to reach out to him with Leila right next to him giving me a dirty look.

"Well," Leila cut in, "I sure didn't. You and Percy are both as dumb as bricks."

"Watch it," Percy warned her.

"Oooo," she taunted. "I'm scared."

I figured he was about ready to smack her and smirked at the idea but instead, Percy just smiled and shook his head.

"So," I started, "what are you doing this weekend? 'Cause my friend is having a party and I was wondering if you all wanted to come…"

"Um-" Whatever Percy was going to say was cut off by Leila slapping a hand over Percy's mouth.

"That depends," Leila countered in a superior tone.

My patience took a hit but I tried to keep my voice light, "On?"

Percy face lit up in understanding as Leila moved her hand but I was still majorly confused. "Can we invite friends?" she asked.

I pursed my lips, "How many?"

"Not a lot," Leila answered with a hint of a smirk.

"Will?" I guessed.

Her smirk widen, "He's one."

"Oh," I thought for a second. Seeing as Percy was only going to go if Leila went, I couldn't say no to her. So I gave in, "Fine. But no more then… eight or nine people, okay?"

Leila nodded, "All right."

She and Percy turned to go, but I said, "Wait. Saturday, eight o' clock and I'll give you the address at Homecoming."

The two shrugged like they didn't really care that much and left.

During English, I noticed something else; Annabeth Chase was sitting two rows over, and three seats back from me. I wanted to hit myself for not paying more attention but refrained from doing that in case someone saw me, and thought I was losing it.

In Biology, I made sure to get a seat by Annabeth and Leila.

"Hey hey!" I greeted with a friendly smile.

Annabeth just glared at me while Leila sighed and gave me a wary look. "Hi," she said shortly. Annabeth stayed quiet but turned and focused her glare out the window.

I wondered if Leila and Percy had told everyone about the party but I didn't bring it up in case they hadn't. I went with a safer topic I hadn't been able to ask in Greek. "What did you all do last night after I left?" I asked.

"Why does it matter?" Annabeth said harshly.

"I was just curious," I snapped back.

Leila looked at her hands and smiled a little as if sharing a private joke with no one. "We just listened to music and stuff."

"Oh," I dropped the subject.

It was strange to see that Annabeth and Leila had switched personalities for the time being. Leila was usually the cold and distant one, not Annabeth. I shrugged it off as more weirdness as class started.

I was ignored by Annabeth and Leila all through Biology so when the bell rang, I didn't bother saying anything to either of them. I needed to regroup with Amy and Sophie to figure out our next move.

I was suddenly extremely happy I had more than a half a day of relaxing ahead of me.

* * *

**where r you? we need to leave now!**

I scowled at the text I received from Amy but answered her anyway. _i'm coming! i just had to get something meet at the door for goodness sake!_

**whateve**

I quickly found the book I had been looking for and went out to meet my impatient friends. Almost as soon as I reached them, the demanding started.

"Where were you?" Amy screeched. "We waited in the cafeteria for you for like… twenty minutes!"

"Whatever, Amy. I needed to find something," I told them, holding out the book I had just barrowed from the school's library.

"A book?" Amy stated in belief.

"Oh no!" Sophie suddenly cried with a look of horror on her face. "RUN! The apocalypse! It's happening! Cara's reading a book!" The two of them doubled over laughed as tucked the book back into my bag.

I sneered, "Shut up! It's for this Percy thing. I discovered something interesting but I needed a book to help me."

Amy sobered up first. "What kind of book?"

"Oh now you want to see it?" I taunted with an unfriendly edge to my tone.

"I don't have to see anything! I don't even have to help you at all!"

"Hey! Aren't we going to be late for our appointments if we hang here to long?" Sophie pointed out.

I scowled as the three of us all turned and headed toward my house. We had to take the car to get our nails done, but couldn't take it to school this morning.

While we walked, I filled them in on what went on at Percy's house.

"Why would they care about the storms?" Sophie wondered.

"Well, they were the biggest storms in over like, twenty years," Amy said. "It was freaky."

Sophie just shrugged. "I wasn't here. I was on a cruise."

"We remember," I stated.

"Anyways," Amy started, "Sophie has a point. They're our age, why should they care?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "They didn't say. This is all just weird. I mean, what are the odds that Percy and Leila, (who don't have a dad) are friends with Thalia, (who doesn't live with her parents at all) and they both hang out with Nico (whose dad works out in friggin' Hollywood) and Annabeth!"

"Don't forget that Annabeth's parents live out in San Francisco," Amy pointed out.

"Oh, I didn't," I objected. "How strange is that?"

"Not that strange," Sophie stopped me. "Think about it, we had you change to Goode so you could go to school with us."

"Yeah, but I'm still living with my parents!"

"Cara's right," Amy said. "No parent just throws their kid to live with her boyfriend and his sister so she can go to the same school with them."

Sophie's eyes widen as if something had just sunk in. "She's living with them."

"No way," I rolled my eyes.

"No, I mean, she living with her boyfriend's family," Sophie struggled to explain what she was saying.

"Yeah, she is. Annabeth is living with Percy, Leila, and their mom." I said, "She, along with Thalia and Nico, who are (apparently) Leila and Percy cousins!"

Amy paused, "You know, the four of them do kind of look alike."

"Who? Leila, Percy, Thalia, and Nico?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah," Amy nodded, "them."

"I don't know," I said apprehensively.

"Let's just focus on tonight," Sophie suggested. Amy and I both agreed. We needed to look fabulous tonight and we couldn't do that if our minds were wandering off into the unknown.

My mom let me take the car to homecoming. Or more like: I demanded I have the car for Homecoming and she couldn't say no.

As soon as Amy, Sophie, and I stepped out of the car, we quickly checked each other over and adjusted our outfits back to perfection.

My dress was long, tight, and dark pink. My earrings were golden and went perfect with my cheetah print, high-heeled sandals. Even though I had originally thought I was going to wear black, in the end I had found the perfect dress for me in pink.

Amy ended up being the one who wore black. Her gown went past her ankles and had sequels decorating the top. Her shoes were a pair of strappy, beaded high heels.

Sophie was wearing a strapless, light pink dress that hung to her knees with floral print heels.

The three of us strutted into the dance looking absolutely gorgeous. Goode High school's cafeteria had been redecorated Homecoming. It didn't look to shabby.

I scanned the room quickly searching for Percy or any of his friends. A smirk played on my lips when I found Nico and Percy standing alone in a far corner, holding punch glasses.

"Girls…" I said to my friends over the music. They saw Percy and Nico and grinned.

_Sugar_ by Flo Rida began as we made our way over to them. All of a sudden three girls stood in our way. My eyes started at their shoes and slowly made my way up to their faces.

The girl on the left had part of her long, black hair pinned up and the rest was hanging down her back in twists. Her dress was one shouldered and magenta colored. It went down to her shins and showed off a pair off open toed, silver heels.

On the right, was a girl wearing a strapless, knee length, deep red dress and tall, high heeled, black boots. The girl's short black hair was curled with a small tiara placed in it.

The last girl, standing in the middle, had her arms crossed over the crest of her long, dark green, halter top dress. A pair of gold heels were strapped to her feet and her blonde hair was pulled into a fancy side bun that had gold pins stuck in it, holding it in place.

"Where do you think you're going?" The girl in the red commented, tapping her boots on the floor.

I knew that tone anywhere and my mouth dropped when I realized the three girls were Leila, Annabeth, and Thalia.

"Whoa," Amy murmured, looking the trio up and down.

"You guys look…" Sophie trailed off staring at them.

"Good," I finished. "And we were just going to say hi."

Leila raised an eyebrow, catching my lie. "Uh-huh."

"Yeah," I gave her a tight grin. "I am actually surprised you came."

"Oh, really? And why is that?" She said with a sharp glint in her eye.

"Because Will couldn't come," I stated in a cold voice. I was running out of patience when it came to these three.

"Yeah," Leila sighed dramatically. "I wasn't going to come at first but after Thalia and Annabeth dragged me along to look at dresses… Well, I talked to him and he told me to go and make sure I got lots of pictures."

"Mm," I hummed.

"Anyways," Thalia spoke up, "have fun. Maybe we'll see you later."

"Maybe you will," I echoed.

The three turned and walked toward the boys without a smile.

* * *

An hour later, I had danced with about six different boys but was really getting frustrated. Every time I got a bit too close to the boy, a teacher would show up and ruin any plan of mine.

I gave up on dancing for a little and went to find Sophie and Amy.

Sophie was chatting it up to some Junior guys who I knew for a fact, had a girlfriend. I pulled her away and asked, "Where's Amy?"

Sophie gestured toward the mass of people, "Dancing, of course!"

I laughed and shook my head. Amy was ridiculous sometimes. Even Homecoming rules couldn't keep Amy away from boys.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I told Sophie.

"Want me to come?"

"Nah," I shrugged. "I'm good."

The bathroom was empty but right after I closed the stall door two girls walked in.

As the door closed, one of the girls asked, "How much do you think she knows?"

"I don't know! She was in your _room_!" the other responded.

I would know those voices. But it took me a second longer to realize they were talking about _me_!

"Yeah," Leila replied. "But Percy and I were both there. No worries, 'kay?"

"It's not fair!" Annabeth protested. "Why can't she leave us alone!"

"And by 'us' you mean Percy?" Leila teased.

"Yes," she confessed. "I can't say that hasn't been bothering me a little…"

I heard the sink turn on as Leila said, "A little?"

"Okay, a lot," Annabeth admitted.

"That's stupid," Leila stated.

"It's not," Annabeth told her. "And will you stop it?"

"Sorry," Leila muttered. The water stopped. "But it's still stupid."

"It is not! She's annoying and I have enough faith in Percy to know he's not going to dump me for her, but-"

"Annabeth," Leila exclaimed, "Percy loves you. He doesn't want some random snob's (who can't take the hint he's not interested) attention; he wants yours. Don't let this get to you! He _loves _you!"  
"Our hints were a little-"

"Obvious?" Leila cut her off again. "I thought so too. Even a Seaweed Brain like Percy caught on."

Annabeth laughed a little then sniffled. "I guess I am being a bit silly."

"If you stay here then you let the slut win. Are you really going to let all your hard work go to waste?"

"You're the one who kicked her into the grass."

"You dumped water on her!" Leila argued.

"And I didn't say that I was giving up," Annabeth mumbled.

"You better not! Come on Annabeth, don't you dare give me that. I don't think I've ever seen him happier than when he is with you, there is no competition. Besides, I'd probably murder him if he left you for _that!_"

The door opened again. "You guys all right?" Thalia asked.

"We're fine," Leila answered. "We'll be out in sec."

"Well," Thalia continued, "someone better go out and calm Percy down, because he is literally five seconds away from barging into the girl's bathroom to see if Annabeth is okay."

Leila sighed, "I'll go. Thalia, will you help Annabeth fix her makeup?"

"I'd love too," Thalia replied. With a few clicks of heels, Leila was gone.

"You're okay?" Thalia asked quietly.

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "I just… freaked out a little."

"It's different, isn't it? Percy's never been wanted and now…"

"He's wanted more than ever," Annabeth finished.

"Don't worry about it," Thalia told her. "We've got your back."

"'course," Annabeth muttered.

"Good," Thalia snapped something shut. "Then let's go dance."

The two left the room but I stayed frozen in the bathroom stall, taking in everything I had just heard.

I took a ragged breath after a few seconds. There was one thing I couldn't get out of my head… _He loves her?_

* * *

**(A/N: Three quick things:**

**1. Don't you just want to scream: DUH! Right in Cara's face? I want to sooo bad right now!**

**2. I have to tell you guys… my parents don't like me writing. That's why I couldn't update when I went home for a week. They think it's a waste of time so summer is going to be HARD on updating. Thanks for sticking with me though!**

**3. Should a certain a red headed Dare girl show up in this story? Or is that too much…? Tell me what you think and thought!**


	8. Part 8

**(AN: Dear my amazing readers/reviewers.**

**My summer's going to pretty busy this year. I've got a missions trip coming up, and I'm going to camp and all... ****So I plan to run around and play Percy Jackson and have tons of fun. Ha-ha :) The next update you guys should see from me should be around August 19 or 20.**

**From the bottom of my heart I apologize. I really hope you all understand and wait until the end of my very busy summer. I really will have an awesome update for you all when I get back. I understand if you don't want to wait though. Thank you for the time you did give me!**

**Sincerely,**

**kimbyruleztheplanet**

**P.S. I am happy to say: You will see Rachel in this story. Rachel will appear as on a FRIEND ONLY basis for Percy. She is the oracle, so no romance for her. :)**

**P.S.S. Posted outfits on Profile page… he-he-he…**

**P.S.S.S. I'm pretty sure I have three or four more chapters (then a chapter for any questions you guys have) in this story so tell me now if you want a special something to happen.**

**P.S.S.S.S. I am a little happy though because I got to see Harry Potter Part 2 before I go. WHO LOVED IT? MEEEEEE! WOOO!)**

_xxxBookwormLonerxxx: thanks and yeah… Cara's annoying._

_combatmagician861: Ha-ha thanks for reviewing and *insert evil laugh* I will…_

_TibbiToo: thank you and yes I really need to have __Annabeth stand up to Cara. I guess I haven't gotten around to that part yet. Thanks for reviewing and Cara is kind of pathetic… but she is asking for it too._

_A Percy Jackson fan: Thank you so much! And I really really hope you wait for me to update! Oh yes. We will be seeing more demigods and Rachel Elizabeth Dare in this story… thanks again!_

_alleyf98: I'm sorry! But I put Rachel in… she not a love interest of Percy anymore so I hope that changes your mind a little! And wow! Thanks! You make me feel so special! :] Thanks for reviewing!_

_Zoe Anderson: This is Rachel Elizabeth Dare were talking about! Of course she going to hate a band of snobby cheerleaders! Ha-ha and yeah, she won't be trying for Percy anymore. Unlike Cara, Rachel knows better than to cross Annabeth and crew._

_Max Skyblade: I'm sorry! I originally messaged you and told you I hoped to update soon, but I got caught up. But I'll update as soon as I get back I swear! Thanks!_

_Snowymoonpaw: Thank you so much! :]_

_clashercutie101: Thanks! And I'll update ASAP… in a month. :P_

_GoddessOfFREAKS: Slapping Cara is even better than yelling at her! :D Ha-ha thanks!_

_Pjoperson: I know! I want to slap Cara into oblivion! Anyway, I wouldn't (and won't!) have Cara find out about Demigods. That's not right. Ha-ha thanks! Oh the book… PM of you really want the spoiler._

_DemigodWitch96: Percabeth can't be broken! Ha-ha and yeah I wrote Cara and I want to slap her sooo bad. Ha-ha! Maybe I'll have Annabeth do that for everyone… I THINK I MIGHT! Thanks for the review and random burst of inspiration!_

_Silents-in-the-Library: YOU GOT AN ACCOUNT! WOO WOO! *has a random dance party for new Fanficion join-er* He-he… Anywho,__ it might be a little weird with Rachel at first, but I hope everyone gets used to it. Typing is normal enough! I mean, COME ON! We could be doing a whole lot worse in life then writing fanfiction. Thanks for the review! :]_

_AnnabethChaserocks: ME TOO! WOOO! And thank you! I really hope you're able to wait for me! Yeah, Rachel won't be another girl for Percy ever again. (YESSSS! ANNABETH IS AWESOME! SO MUCH BETTER THEN HER!)_

_AznGirl-luvsu: Thank you! And really, I was surprised no one has thought of writing form __mortal's point of view __before. Oh well! Thanks again! I won't give up on this story until I'm done._

_Luvit: Thanks! And Rachel's on her way! Yeah, yeah!_

_The Sea Goddess: Thank you! Rachel coming in! WHY ON EARTH WOULD PERCY BREAK UP WITH ANNABETH? Ha-ha-ha! He never will!_

_HockeyGal09: Thanks! And sorry about the updating thing. :P Rachel will appear!_

_ambe888: Oh Cara is going to be soo jealous in the next chapter! Rachel will be there and she will be awesome. Ha-ha thanks!_

_PJO and HP lover: I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE OR WHERE YOU'RE FROM BUT ALL I KNOW IS YOU HAVE THE MOST AWESOME IDEA! Thank you!_

_Ale-wholikessoupandotherthings: Thank you! And the gang annoyed by Cara? That'd be new. Ha-ha thanks for reviewing! :]_

_Coffeethief: thank you! You made my day! :] My dream is to be author but I didn't think I was that good a writer… I hope you wait! Thanks again!_

_ACPJ9: Thanks for reviewing! And I gave Percy a twin just because Leila is my part of the entire Percy Jackson series. If I took her out now… it would be weird for me. :P I don't know why… and yeah this takes place after TLO. Thanks so much for the review!_

_Booklover484: Thank you and Rachel's coming! :]_

_RedVsBlue327: Thank you so much! You're review put me on cloud nine! And I have told them once or twice that I could be doing a whole lot worse than writing. But hey, they don't care. Anyways, I'm putting Rachel in. I really hope that ends up working… Ha-ha. Thanks (so much) again!_

_dreamerdrawerwriter7: Ha-ha-ha that's all I could see Percy and Nico doing without Annabeth or any of the other girls there with them! Ha-ha. And I hope you are prepared to wait. *sigh* I don't like saying that. And thanks! I love constructive criticism. I like to think it helps my writing. Which in many cases it has! Like now. I wasn't sure what I was going to have them do AT the nail place so I didn't bother writing it. The story is supposed to be about her take on Percy, not what color she wants to paint her nails. And I'm glad to hear adding Rachel is okay. I was writing and really wanted to add her in somewhere (even for just one scene) but couldn't find the right spot. But now I really hope I did! I don't want to change any parts of Percy Jackson so I probably won't have her come back to Goode for good. I want to do just the opposite. I want to have the Percy Jackson series stay exactly the same and ME be the one having to alter her story. Thanks so much!_

_Lily: Thanks! And yeah Rachel is coming in! :]_

_A Percy Jackson Fan: Ha-ha I love humor at Percy's suspense. He is a Seaweed Brain, but not as thick as Cara. Ha-ha thank you! =)))_

_LaughLoverCrystal: Thanks so much! :] Reviews/Favs/Alerts make me feel so special! Ha-ha! And-YOU GOT AN ACCOUNT! DANCE PARTY! *has brief dance party for new member of fanfiction* Thanks again!_

_ReadingWritingPlzDontDisturb: Thank you! And yeah, Cara's stupid. I want to slap her… Grr, to bad she's not By the way, I love you penname!_

_giant evil penguins: Ha-ha thanks! And Rachel is coming so I hope you like it!_

_A PJO Fan: My parents truly hate anything that doesn't bring results. :P And thanks! :]_

_FrEakOO: Thanks! It's nice to hear when someone likes my OC. A lot of the time I have no clue what people think. And yeah, I'm being really bad at updating, and really, your review made me realize how unfair that is to my readers. Thanks! I really mean that. :] I'm not sure the story would work if Cara actually picked up on the hints the Gang was leaving. Ha-ha! Really, I go to boarding school, so in the winter they have no idea I'm updating, and in the summer they should be happy I'm improving my writing instead of out doing God knows what like other teens. But during the school year, I make sure I keep up with my work so they never even think about why I could be failing my classes. Anyways, that's why I wasn't sure if I should put Rachel in. I thought having her as a permanent character would be to much so I was ready to cut her out. Then I found an opening and was like: YES! I think I wrote to much too! Ha-haa Thanks again!_

_The One Without An Account: Ha-ha that's okay when you do get an account the waiting will be worth it! I was going for something like that. I wanted to do everyone in High School but didn't want to be one among thirty others that just say: 'Percy goes back to Goode' or 'High School here we come' or something worse. And thanks! I love writing and really didn't think of letting anyone read it until I found . I was so scared to post my stories! Ha-haa. That's another part of why I was unsure to just bring her in. I was already so far into the story but I wanted to see her in there somewhere! Thanks! :] Hope you can wait…_

_Annonn: I wouldn't want to deny the 12 Olympians… Ha-haa! Thank you! And yeah Rachel is making a guest appearance only! Thanks again!_

_percylover3579: Ha-haa thanks for reviewing at all! Even if it was short! :]_

_CrazyDyslexicNerd: You were reading my other story! HI! Ha-haa and I'm not sure why I never thought of posting that AN for Leila story like… months ago but whatever! LUCKY! I'm dyslexic too (nothing major, just slightly. Enough that makes me want to bang my head on a desk after I've been reading or writing to much.) but never gotten the approval of my parents for writing. To be honest, it never says anything about when Paul and Sally get married. It only mentions they are engaged in TBOL. I have no clue if they're married or not but in this story… I guess not… Thanks for reading/reviewing!_

_Myself: I've been trying to make this as like High School as possible without it seeming to… I don't know, boring? Ha-haa and yeah, Cara can see through the Mist. I love making her life harder than it needs to be! Ha-ha! And that would be an awesome idea! I might do something like that someday… have Cara, Amy, and Sophie read the Percy Jackson books… Hmm… Oh and don't worry I won't forget that. I hate that too! Rachel can't date anyone anymore and I hate when people try to make it so she can still date Percy! NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! Ha-ha sorry for my rant. Oh and Nico and Thalia will not be dating. They don't in any of the books and Thalia is a Hunter and they're cousins… the reasons go on, but I won't. Thanks for the review! :]_

_Number1percyjacksonfan: Thank you! And I hope you wait for me to update!_

_Kaco: Thanks! :]_

_Annabeth124: Thank you so much! I've had some friends tell me that… but they're my friends, so they just might be trying to make me feel better._

_Nocturnal-goth123: Thanks! And ha-ha wow. I hate girls like that. It's like… really? He's happy with someone else! Buzz off! Really hope you wait! :]_

_ACPJ9: Wow, you read my chapter over again. And reviewed again! I am truly touched! And sorry, you won't find out what's in the book until either the next chapter or the one after that… Ha-ha, sorry. :}_

_~Okay, the other day I was writing on Fanfiction and my mom comes up talking about how I need to get off the computer and do something productive. (:P) Well, my parents like things that have results, so I showed her my reviews and all the people that added me to their Alerts/Favs/Author Favs/Author Alert. (Love you guys!) She told me that the opinion from a bunch of random people who sit around on their computers all day doesn't matter. I told that my readers/reviewers were awesome and a whole lot more supportive then her. I got grounded. Ha-ha but it was worth it! Love you all so much! She actually didn't bring it again until she told me I would be going to a camp with no internet access… I guess that's good… Ha-ha-ha!_

Part Eight

Sunlight poured through my bedroom window. I moaned and rolled over.

"Miss Cara?" Marvin tried. "You have to get up."

"It's Saturday," I told him. "I don't have to do anything. Oh, and since when do I take orders from you?"

"You requested I wake you up early this morning," he explained desperately.

I sighed but remembered why. "Fine," I decided. "Just go. I'll want coffee waiting for me downstairs." Marvin left without another word.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

Last night, after I collected myself in the bathroom, I rushed out, gave the party address to Leila, told Sophie and Amy to find a rides home, and then went home.

I didn't like to think of this as 'running away'. But I'd be lying if I said what I heard Annabeth and Leila say didn't affect me a little. Lucky for me, I was very good at lying. So all I had to do was just not let anyone know it had affected me.

Tonight was the party, so I had to look perfect in a sexy way. It felt as if everything was resting on tonight. This would be the breaking point. Things would either work, or not work. Everything that happened seemed to had built up and tonight I would win… or lose.

The thought of giving up a guy as hot as Percy turned my stomach. Or maybe that was my hangover… either way, I was feeling sick.

I reached for my phone and dialed Amy's cell. It went to voice mail so I tried Sophie.

"Ugh… what?" she answered.

"Gosh, Soap, nice way to greet your friend," I chided.

"I don't give a-"

I whistled, "Wow. Your hangover must be a whole lot worse than mine."

"Shut it, Cara," she told me. "Amy and I both stayed later then you did. You weren't there when the Senior class decided to spike the punch with stuff a whole lot worse than Vodka."

I laughed.

"Ugh! To loud," Sophie complained.

"Baby," I snapped. "My hangover's pretty bad. After I left I broke into my mom's hard stuff."

"How hard?"

I slipped out of my bed and wondered over to my closet. "Like the stuff she uses for when she and my dad fight."

She giggled faintly, "Nice."

"I think you might still be a little…" I trailed off.

"Don't worry. I'm sober," she assured me.

I rolled my eyes, "Doesn't matter, I suppose. You won't be for long."

"I know right?" Sophie was sounding better by the minute.

"How's Amy holding up?" I asked while flipped through some outfits.

"Oh my word! She was so trashed last night, I had to let her sleepover," Sophie laughed a little. "She's throwing up in the bathroom right now."

"Ew," I commented.

"I know," Sophie agreed. "She drank so much last night. You throw up today?"

"Nah," I said. "I don't throw up anymore. I spent most of my Freshman year throwing up so now I have a pretty strong stomach."

"It takes like nine beers to make me tipsy, so I'm throwing up much either," she replied.

"Huh, all right. Moving on, then," I walked over to the mirror and almost had a heart attack. I looked awful. "I need a shower so bad," I remarked, flipping my hair and trying to get a brush through it.

"Me too," Sophie growled. "I look like the ghost of Parties past."

I laughed, "Amy probably looks worse."

"Yeah," she snickered. "She looks like the ghost of Parties present." The two of us cracked up a bit and I blamed last night's alcohol for making me so loopy.

"Get ready and meet me at my place as soon as it's dark," I told her.

"Okay," Sophie responded.

"Oh, Sophie?"

"Mhmm?"

"Help Amy, too."

She groaned, "Of course you leave that to me."

"'Course," I laughed while I hung up the phone.

* * *

I skipped down the stairs as Sophie and Amy walked into my house. The three of us had pretty much given up on ringing the doorbell or knocking because we knew nothing in each other's house could surprise us.

I twirled around and checked my make-up and outfit one more time in the hall mirror. I was in a button-up, strapless, dark pink top with black lace and a skirt and heels. I looked great.

A once look over from Amy and Sophie told me they had both had the same feeling I did because Sophie was in a skirt that was light blue with grey dots and blue heels with flowers on them. The shirt she was in pretty much only covered her bra. Amy supported a cheetah print, tight shirt that went as far as her belly button with a tan mini skirt.

"_Very_ nice," I expressed.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Sophie chirped. I laughed with Amy scowled.

"Oh, please," she complained. "We could make paper bags work. Ready?"

"Wow," I said. "Your still-"

"It's nothing major," she told me. "But enough to make me a little grumpy so I need something and _fast._"

I grabbed my purse and the three of us were ready to go.

"You are in the back, Amy," I instructed when we reached the car.

"What?" she protested. "I'm always up front."

"Yes. But I'm not having someone throw up all over the front seat of my car."

"Your mom's car," she corrected.

"Just get in the back," I snapped.

As soon as we were settled I dug through my bag and produced to items. One was the keys. The other was a perfume bottle.

I passed Amy the bottle and explained. "It's a bit of a long of a drive to my friend's house, so I thought you could my stash now."

"You're a life saver," she told me gratefully.

I shrugged, "I know. Oh, it might taste a little like Victory's Secret: Very Sexy Now perfume but other than that it should be good."

Sophie giggled, "I love the Very Sexy collection."

"Me too," I agreed.

"Ah…" Amy sighed, leaning against her seat. "That's so much better."

"I know, right?"

Sophie leaned over and checked her eyeliner in the side mirror. "Who knew that the perfect way to get rid of a hangover was to just drink more?"

Amy just poured more of the perfume bottle's contents into her mouth and rolled her eyes.

"Like… Everyone!" I screeched.

"Oh well," she brushed her hair over her shoulder and cranked up 'Obsessed' by Mariah Carey.

* * *

By the time we pulled up to the house the party was already in full swing.

The house, I'm sure at one time, looked amazing. But now it looked like… well, like a bunch of teenagers decided they wanted to use it for partying.

The place was three stories tall with gardens decorating the sides of the house, and front walkway. Flowers had been trampled down and crushed into the dirt, though, so I wasn't sure what type of flowers they were supposed to be.

One of the front windows on the bottom floor was broken and beer bottles and red plastic cups littered the perfectly manicured front lawn. Light and music blasted from the house. Lucky enough, the closest house was about a mile or two away so no one could hear anything.

"Oh, my word," Amy stated.

Sophie started "Holy sh-"

"Cara!" I heard someone yelling my name but couldn't find who it was.

Eventually, I saw my old friend (or old hook-up buddy), standing on the front porch with a few other guys. "Danni!" I called back.

He swung over the railing and walked down towards me. "What's up, girl? I haven't seen you since you ditched everyone at Ridgway for some-"

"Public school," I shuddered. "I know, but trust me, I didn't really have a choice."

"Whatever," he waved his hand through the air in a: 'forget it' motion. "You're here now. What do you want to drink? We have just about everything."

"We'll check it out," I promised. "Oh, yeah, Danni, I invited some friends."

"Sweeeeeet," he held the 'E' in 'sweet' long enough for me to realize he was probably to trashed to remember if I even came to the party in the morning.

"The more the merrier…" he continued, but wobbled a little at the end of his sentence. It was obvious he was to far gone to care about anything.

"Very fun," I commented. "I'm going to wait out here for a bit to see if they show, if they don't then whateve's. I'll be coming inside either way."

Danni nodded lazily and wandered off somewhere while Amy went to hunt out a drink, and Sophie waited with me.

"You think they'll show?" Sophie wondered.

"I don't know," I replied. "They could or they couldn't. Don't suppose it really matters."

Whatever Sophie was about to say was cut off by the roar of a blood red Jeep Wrangler pulling into the drive way.

Two boys, who looked like twins, hopped out of the back. One dramatically fell to the ground and started kissing while saying: "Land! Solid, not crazy moving, land!" The other stumbled around a bit then complained in a loud voice: "Gods, Clarisse. Who taught you how to drive? A blind satyr? Man, I won't be able to walk straight for weeks!"

Another person jumped out of the back then, too. This was a petite type of girl who had her brown hair French braided, and wore a pair of jean shorts, a green shirt, and gold heels. "Come on, guys," she said, brushing off her hairs. "It wasn't that bad."  
"Easy for you to say, Katie. You didn't have to ride to far in back," snapped another voice.

A fourth person appeared but this girl didn't hop down like the rest. Even though the Jeep was open in the back, she insisted on opening her door. This girl was wearing black skinny jeans and a pink top with black lace at the top. She fluffed he perfectly curled hair then adjusted her pink studded heels.

"I only put you there, Princess," said a rough voice, "so, I couldn't hear your complaining."

The person who had just talked was a girl with lots of scars and stingy brown hair. She had on a pair of blood splattered sneakers and somehow, I didn't think that was supposed to be like that.

The girl wasn't alone either. Standing next to her was a boy who had just climbed out of the passenger side of the Jeep. He was a Hispanic guy who looked about the same the same age as the girl in the bloody sneakers.

"Wow, Drew," one of the boys taunted. "Clarisse got you!"

"Shut up, Conner!" Drew snapped.

Conner laughed while another car pulled up. It was a sleek Volvo. To my surprise, Nico, Percy, and Will climbed out. And they looked good.

"Nice car," The boy, who wasn't Conner but looked just like him, called.

"Thanks," Will shouted back.

"Did you steal it?" he asked in a mildly suspicious voice.

Will laughed, "No, Travis. That's your job."

"That's right," Travis high-fived his brother in agreement.

A third car pulled up but this one was not like the other cars. This was a car that had black paint, dark tinted window, and about thirty feet between the driver's door and the back seat's door. This was a limo.

The first person out of the limo was a girl wearing a dark blue and black dress on with a pair of tall black heels.

"Is that-" Sophie started.

"Thalia," I finished.

I thought I couldn't get anymore shocked then when I saw her at Homecoming, but this was different. She had looked so elegant, collected, and beautiful at Homecoming. Here, she looked wild, stunning, and sexy.

The next girl was in a bright blue halter top dress and zebra print heels. She was holding a clutch and adjusting her hair as she got out. I froze as I recognized the girl as Leila. Her hair had been straightened in layers and her bangs hung side diagonally down the side of her face. She looked so different.

"Whoa," Sophie breathed.

"Yeah," I agreed.

The next girl I was sure I didn't know. (Unless Annabeth had dyed her hair a brilliant red color and gone pale with freckles) The redhead was in a geomantic print dress with vivid yellow heels on. Her hair was straightened but something about her seemed so familiar… then it hit like a ton of bricks.

"Oh, my word!" Sophie realized at the same time I did. "Isn't that that girl? Is that-"

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," I growled.

I remembered Rachel from school when I was little. We had spent the entire Elementary school and Middle school years fighting. I wasn't that into boys then, so everything was pretty much how many people just preferred you more than others. I was still friends with Sophie and Amy, but up until these past couple of days, we had never gone to school together.

I knew I hated Rachel Elizabeth Dare when she had more crayon colors then me in Pre-K. I hated her even more when she had the better back pack in Kindergarten. Then more in First grade when she brought in an amazing coloring book.

I have never been happier then the on the on the last day of the Eighth grade when she announced she was transferring to a different school.

I was about to go down there and rip out all of Rachel's red hair and tell her to effin' leave when I remembered Leila's deal: They would all come to the party, or not at all. If I had to put up with Rachel for one night to get Percy, I would.

My fuming was interrupted by another person getting out of the limo. This girl floored me. I was stunned.

She was dressed in a grey strapless shirt and a jean mini skirt with a fabulous pair of light silver heels on her feet. Her blonde hair was straightened to perfection. She radiated a certain confidence every girl wants. That confidence was either something that left you gazing at her in envy, or amazement.

"Who is THAT?" I screeched.

"Uh… Cara?" Sophie paused.

"What?" I prompted.

She stared at me for one more second before answering. "That's Annabeth."

My mouth fell open, "No way."

"It is," she insisted.

I didn't want to admit it, but after Sophie said it was Annabeth, the girl seemed to look a whole lot more like her.

* * *

After some awkward: 'Hi's and 'Hello's it was easy to see all these people were here for a reason. Leila hadn't just randomly called up some girl or boy and invited them, she had chosen certain people. And everyone had a mission.

Percy and all had disappeared into the crowd as soon as we had all gone inside, so I started on searching for them. About after twenty minutes and several drinks and doorways, I found them.

The of them were all sitting around on some couches playing some sort of game. I headed over partly because I was curious and the other because I was really wanted to dance with Percy.

Before I was even ten feet away, Annabeth stood up, and headed over toward me. Thalia, Rachel, and Leila looked ready to jump up and help, but she waved them off in very: 'I'll handle this' sort of way.

She flipped her hair and walked over toward me. Annabeth stopped right in front of me and crossed her arms.

"What do you want?" I snapped when all she did was stare me down.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said with a smirk.

"Well, if you must know, I was going to go give your boyfriend a real night," I retorted.

To my satisfaction, her smirk disappeared. "You leave Percy-"

"Oh, shut up!" I told her. "You're just a dumb blonde with empty threats, who was lucky enough to have a hot boy for as long as it lasted. Well, time is up sweetheart. So, don't start with me about-"

I didn't get a chance to finish. Searing pain shot all the through my foot. Annabeth had stomped one of her high-heels straight down on top of my foot.

"Ow!" I screeched. I tried to pull my foot out from under hers but that wasn't working to well.

"One-" she started, "these heels aren't just for show. Two: Do not-" she dug her heel a little harder into my foot, "call me stupid. Three: My bad side is not a place you want to be, Cara Kray. Do not mess with me," she lifted her heel off my toes and I bent down to see if there was any major damage. "Oh, and last thing-" Annabeth bent down until she was eye level with me. "You will leave Percy alone. He is mine."

She stood up and spun around, heading back toward her group.

I saw Leila and Thalia exchanged a look and when Annabeth reached them, she received a high-five form both of them.

I rushed off to the nearest bathroom and swung open the door. I slowly took off my shoe. My foot was bruised pretty badly, but I refused to think I deserved it. I tried to put my heel back on but a few spots started bleeding.

"Ugh," I took off my other heel and threw them into a corner of the bathroom. I felt tears spring in eyes as I realized my night was ruined. Everything was ruined!

While I considered if I should head home or not, I remembered what Leila and Annabeth had said last night in the bathroom. One line suddenly stuck out to me: _If you stay here then you let the slut win…_

I frowned. I would not let Annabeth or any of the rest of them have the satisfaction of driving me off. Whether the two of them meant to or not, last night they were the reason Ieft early. They were the reason I didn't stay and dance my heart out with so probably way to many guys!

No one was doing that to me this time.

I stopped the bleeding in my foot and fixed my make-up. As I strutted out of the bathroom, completely barefoot, I muttered, "Game on, Anna-bitch."

**(A/N: BAM! BRING IT ON CARA! ANNABETH WILL CRUSH YOU LIKE A BUG! HA-HA-HA-HA! All right, well… I noticed I hadn't really had Annabeth stand up for herself. I wasn't trying to leave her out, I just felt Annabeth deserves an awesome shiny moment to let her intentions be known clear all at once. Let me know if you think that was a bit to OCC.**

**Oh, and I also know this might have been a bit short or rushed but that's because I was trying really hard to update before I left for a while. I'll probably go back and edit this chapter after I get back from camp. By the way: I am not done writing about the party. Not by a long shot.**

**Thanks so much everyone! Again: SOOOOO SORRY!)**


	9. Part 9

**(DISCLAIMER: I will own the original Percy Jackson characters when ostriches learn to fly. Which will be never. Because they are stupid birds that only run.*hits stuffed ostrich toy with stick* STUPID BIRD! FLY ALREADY! I WANT PERCY JACKSON!)**

_A Sense of Imagination: Ha-ha thanks and yeah Annabeth is awesome. I hope all the waiting was worth it! :] Thanks again!_

_Booklover484: Thank you! And oh my gods, yes. Cara is sooo going down. No one messes with Annabeth._

_Demigod wars: Thanks! :)_

_xxxBookworm Lonerxxx: Yeah high-heels are weapons! Never leave home without them! Ha-ha jk. I never wear heels… maybe now I will._

_Freezing pizza14: Aw thanks! Glad to write it for you. He-he._

_Myself: {1__st__ review} I like the word ponder too! WOOOOOO! (Ha-ha I'm nuts) I did think about where my plot was going and actually got some pretty good ideas from some of my friends so that was fun. And I love answering reviews! Thanks :D {2__nd__ review} OMG YOU REVIEWED TWICE! YOU'RE SO AWESOME! Ha-ha and thanks I never thought I was very good at writing until I started posting my stories here. Actually, I had never tried writing AT ALL! But now it's something I can't stop doing! Ha-ha thanks sooo much (again)! *hands over favorite colored flowers in bunches*_

_Lazy Goddess OF FREAKS: Ha-ha that's okay. I sit around my laptop most of the day. Thanks for reviewing!_

_The Sea Goddess: Thanks! And I think I really just need to focus on Percy and Annabeth right now but thanks for the idea! :]_

_Bradie: Don't worry. I don't get offended easily. And there is a solution if you don't like my story: DON'T READ IT! It's simple really. Just hit the little red X at the top left or right of your screen and- LOOK AT THAT! My story is gone. No one said you had to read it. Didn't mean to offend you or anything._

_Different is awesome: Thank you! I spend a lot of my time on both the story and outfits so I hope people like them. :)_

_Artemis4eva: Thanks so much! And I might just do that :D Thanks again!_

_Geek At Work19: Thanks and camp was awesome! I don't think I'm going to write a sequel… or at least right now I don't think I will. I'm not sure what would happen. Oh well! Thanks again!_

_Riley Coyote: Ha-ha thanks. And yeah I did have fun. (And wrote a lot too!)_

_A PJO Fan: Thank you and ha-ha I think I enjoy Cara failing a little too much… oh and I love your evil laugh! Evil laughing is AWESOME!_

_Annabeth Chase Rocks: Oooo did you have fun at your camp? I had fun at mine. :) Thanks for the review!_

_Clasher cutie101: I'm updating as fast as I can! He-he thanks!_

_Bookworm7701: Ha-ha the first thing I did when I got home was type. And type. And type. And TYPE! Ha-ha-ha but as soon as I finished that I posted it. He-he and I loved the note you wrote to my mom. She actually said you might be worth updating for. (AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING!) Thanks so much. Really. :]_

_E. C Silence: Thanks! And yeah me too but I couldn't find a story from a mortal's POV so I just wrote one. Ha-ha. Oh well, it's fun!_

_Teddy and Victorie: Thank you and I don't know if I should or not. I think that might just be too much… thanks again for reviewing!_

_Red Vs Blue327: No one messes with Annabeth! And don't worry! You didn't offend at all! Actually, when I was reading the Percy Jackson books for the first time, I could really sympathize with Rachel about her parents and all. That' s why I never hated her as much as some people. Sure, she annoyed me but __**still. **__My parents are great and I know their only trying to do what's best for me. Anyways, thank! I worked for a long time on my OCs trying to make sure they were stupid/annoying/ curious/oblivious/snobby without really any good traits to love. Yeah, I may just a little heartless… Ha-ha-ha On another note: sorry I didn't have a lot of time to think about where the references were from! As soon as I got home I just really wanted to update! So where are the references from? I'm curious… he-he._

_Laugh Lover Crystal: Ha-ha thanks for the patience! Camp was great! (I did a lot of writing in my spare time!) Thanks for reviewing!_

_Mooooooooose: No snob will get in Annabeth's way! I'll update soon! Thanks for the review!_

_Luv it: Thanks! And yeah, sorry about the cliffhanger… oh well! I updated now!_

_Nikita: Yeah! No one steals a boy from Annabeth Chase! Ha-ha Thanks for reviewing!_

_Klydo: Thanks! And the first thing I did when I got home was grab my laptop and type up everything I wrote at camp! Hope you like it!_

_PJ and HP Lover: You are awesome! Ha-ha and yeah Cara's stupid. Ha-ha I typed as fast as I could! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Basketball Star: Thank you! :)_

_Emilysieler99: Ha-ha I was wondering what happened to you! He-he glad you like my story! I love writing it! Ha-ha :) Thanks for reviewing!_

_EPIC Thunder: I know. I'm sorry to end on such a cliffhanger. I HATE those but really I couldn't find anywhere else to stop so I had to! And wow, I'm touched! You'd make a fan-fiction? About my fan-fiction? *puts hand over heart* Wow. Ha-ha crazy moment done! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Silents-in-the-Library: I never understood the difference between PPS and PSS… oh, well! Thanks for the advice! :] And I know! How dare my parents not send me to the real Camp Half-Blood! Ha-ha thanks for reviewing!_

_Pure Crazy: Thanks! And yeah, I know. The camp girls would never wear unless they were really trying to show up Cara and her band of snobs. Ha-ha! Thanks again! :)))_

_Iluvpercabeth: She comes in during chapter twooo! He-he thanks for reviewing!_

_The Low Esteemed One: Yeah, Cara's pretty heartless… but that's okay! 'Cause I wrote her that way! Ha-ha! Besides, she just ends up looking more and more stupid anyway! About Percy and Annabeth, yes I know I don't exactly have them making out in every chapter- but I would have felt weird having them do more then hold hands or something IN SCHOOL. I'm just not really into PDA. But I'll try my best! Thanks so much for the advice and review! :]_

_~OMG CAMP WAS AWESOME! I really did have fun! So, you'll all be happy to know I spent most of my free time writing! WOO WOO! He-he, I have fun writing too! There was this one really snobby girl in my cabin told me writing and reading was stupid, and that I should go do something important- like straighten my hair. I made a small deal with her: I wouldn't say anything about her obsessive need to straighten her hair if she wouldn't say anything about my writing. Of course, the first thing she did when she got home was post pictures of herself on her MySpace. The first thing I did? Type and post my this chapter. Just to let you know, I stayed up pasted midnight for you all. But you're worth it! Love you guys!_

* * *

Part Nine

I found everyone out back. The outside was almost as awesome as the inside. It was fenced in and had an in-ground pool that took up the center of the yard. A deck that wrapped around the right side of the yard and a long garden of flowers took up the right.

I saw a mini bar on one end of the deck, by the pool and decided to spot there first. Alcohol makes everything a little hazier for me, which always results in me being able to do even more crazy things.

Once I was holding my Sex On The Beach, I scanned the back for Percy or any of the rest of his whacked out crew. I spotted them pretty quick.

Almost everyone was in the pool, expect for Percy (lucky for me) who was sitting on an edge with just his feet in the water. I couldn't help but notice how great he looked shirtless.

I shook my head and searched around for any of his psycho body guards. Annabeth, Leila, and Thalia were busy playing with Rachel, Katie, Travis, Conner, and Will. It was strange to see that none of the girls seemed to mind ruining their perfect straightened hair or make-up.

As I walked over to Percy, I saw Drew in a bikini, hovering in one of the yard's corners talking to some random boy I didn't know and Clarisse and the Hispanic guy (I learned his name was Chris) were just chilling out on the deck.

"Hey," I smiled as sat down next to Percy.

"Oh, hi," he said but didn't look at me.

Irritation flared up but I hid it well. I resting against him a little and said, "Where is everyone?"

He gave me a sideways look. Then I realized what a stupid question that was. I could see everyone swimming in the pool in front of me. "Uh… swimming," he stated, leaning away from me.

"Huh," I allowed, taking a sip from my glass and sitting up again. "Well, that's cool." Percy looked at my drink with a wary expression. "What? Want some?" I offered, holding it out.

He shook his head, "No. I'm good."

I shrugged, "Suit yourself. So, when can we get together?"

"Huh?"

"You know," I giggled, "the History project. We have to do one this coming week, too!"

"Oh, yeah," he sighed.

"When's best for you? 'Cause I'm pretty much free all this week expect for Monday. Cheerleading tryouts are Monday afternoon. I'm not sure if they're going to be during gym or just after school…" I stopped as a sudden thought came to me. "Is Annabeth trying out for cheerleading?"

To my surprise, Percy started laughing harder then I have ever seen. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Travis and Conner raise an eyebrow toward us. I realized how this could look… it could look like I had just gotten Percy to laugh… so I decided to play with the while situation.

Instead of looking taken aback by Percy's reaction, I smirked and attempted to look pleased- like I had planned it or something.

Finally, Percy collected himself enough to say. "No," he laughed a little. "No way. Annabeth won't try out for cheerleading."

"Why not?"

He shrugged, "Just not her thing."

I sighed and let it go, realizing he wasn't going to tell me anything else. I changed the subject. "So, why aren't you swimming?"

Annabeth swam up to the edge where we were sitting and started pulling on Percy's feet. "Yeah, why aren't you swimming, Seaweed Brain?" she teased.

_Seaweed Brain?_ I wondered.

Percy smiled and slid into the water next to his girlfriend. Annabeth shot me a glare and the two of them swam off. I stood up and mentally kicked myself for not being my bikini. Of course, I didn't need it if I had enough alcohol and decided I _really_ wanted to go swimming. I strayed over to the mini bar again, took a seat on one of the stools, and got another drink. As much as I wanted Percy, I wasn't willing to ruin my outfit in order to go swimming with him. Yet. If they were all in there long enough I might just barrow one of Danni's T-shirts.

A drop of liquid landed on my head. As I wiped the water off my forehead, I looked around to see where it might have come from. Another drop hit me. Then I realized, it was starting to rain. I ran inside as Danni started telling everyone to get out of the pool before they get stuck by lightning.

As I moved aside so I could wait for Percy, I heard all of them talking: "Yeah, because Thalia almost getting stuck by lightning happens every day," Travis joked.

Everyone laughed a little as Thalia said, "Yes, I would be fine, but Leila and Percy-"

"Point taken," Percy and Leila stated at the same time. That comment made the rest of them brake into bigger laughter.

When the thirteen of them walked through the door I (once again) died of shock. Jealousy stabbed through me for about the hundredth time in three days. _How do they all stay in such good shape?_ I thought furiously.

Katie had a purple tie-dye towel drape around her and her hair was out of its braid, and hanging around her head. A halter-top bikini stuck out of the towel. As far as I could see, the bikini top was light pink was fringe around the edge and flowers decorating the whole thing.

Drew came in wearing a strapless, silver bikini with a hot pink towel that had the black letters spelling out: **'Aloha!'** on it. The towel was thrown over her shoulder as if she was proud to show off her body to a house full of strangers (which might have been just the reason Leila had invited her).

Rachel was sporting a one piece bathing suit that had a dip almost down to her belly button. It drove me nuts that she could wear a _one piece_, and make it look so good. She ran a golden colored towel through her wet hair and left it down to rest a little bit past her shoulders.

Thalia had a black towel wrapped around her waist. Her top was covered by a striking electric blue and black, string bikini. The bathing suit was sharp and vivid, but Thalia pulled it off without a problem. Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun, but (again) she made that simple style, amazing.

Annabeth's swimsuit was a red and white striped bikini with ties on each side of the bottom piece. She was holding a pair of white flip-flops, and red towel that had white flower's decorating the edge. Her curls were starting to form at the ends of her hair since she got her hair wet but her hair was still not as curly as usual. It seemed to just be simple waves.

Leila was wearing also wearing a string bikini with a green towel hanging from her arms, but there was something different about the way she looked from everyone else. I was right in the middle of examining her perfect make-up and straightened hair when Percy spoke up.

"So, uh…" He shifted his weight and crossed his arms.

"Oh- here." Leila tossed him something that just looked like a streak of green to me. Percy seemed to recognize the thing better than I did. He slipped it over his head and that's when I realized it was his shirt.

"Thanks," he said.

"We're off," Travis announced while Percy was adjusting the rest of his clothes.

"You're leaving?" Katie asked.

"'Course not!" he objected in a mock-horrified tone. "We were just planning to go explore!"

"Yes," Conner agreed in a very dignified voice. "We have things to do."

"People to mess with," his brother filled in.

"Problems to cause," the two finished together.

Travis held out his arm, "Care to join, young Katie?" She laughed and shook her head, but took his arm and went with them anyway.

The rest of the group strayed over toward the direction of one of the living rooms in this mansion of a house. I followed them to the doorway and leaned against it. This living room was a lot more open then the last one and had a huge doorway that lead to the dining room in it.

See, Danni explained that after they moved everything- China cabinets, table, all the chairs, and pictures off the walls- the dining room became the perfect dance area! The floors were polished so that made the dancing so much more fun and the room connected with the Kitchen, so that made it easier for people to get snacks and drinks, too.

"I'm going to go change back into my clothes," Drew announced. "Anyone want to come with?" The rest of the girls shrugged and grabbed their bags then headed off toward the bathrooms. Other than slipping on their shirts, the boys decided not to change.

"Hey," Percy said, standing up and stretching. "You guys want re-fills?" There were some murmurs of agreement and Percy collected everyone's cups then headed toward the dining room.

This was a perfect opportunity. I snatched my purse and reached in to grab the strongest alcohol I was carrying. I smiled and gazed at my re-filled perfume bottle. _Too _perfect.

I went through the back hallway so I could follow Percy without being seen. I stayed off to the side of the room, out of sight. I could still see Percy but he couldn't see me. As he filled he cup and set it to the side to fill up the rest, I sneaked up and dumped my entire bottle into his soda.

Just as I was about to turn and run before he could see me, he turned around and saw me. I silently cursed in my head, hoping he hadn't seen anything to important.

"Cara…" he said, cautiously.

"Percy," I said, cheerily. He wasn't looking toward his drink he was actually throwing glances back toward the living room area where the boys were seated.

"What are you doing?" I prompted, hiding the bottle behind my back.

"Getting drinks," he muttered, collecting the drinks.

"That's cool," I stated. "Want help?"

"No, thanks. I'm done," he stated, turned around and walking back toward the guys.

I sighed but smirked and thought: _See you in an hour or two…_

* * *

I had taken a seat right on the other side of the doorway, so I could hear everything the group was saying, and also watch them from the corner of my eye. Creeper-ish, I know but I didn't care. I would get what I wanted.

It only took forty minutes of watching to see: Drew endlessly flirt with anyone close enough in hearing range, Percy sneak a few kisses with Annabeth, Travis Conner and Leila complain about personal displays of affection, Will to cut off the complaints coming from Leila with a kiss if his own, and several spits takes, before the conversation I had been waiting for came up.

"My soda tastes weird," Percy commented. I tensed up, and then relaxed when I remembered no one saw me spike his drink, so no one would be suspicious of me.

Rachel shrugged, "There is a chance someone spiked the soda bottles."

"Well, almost everyone here has Coke," Annabeth reasoned. "Anyone else think their's tastes funny?" Everyone tried their drink and shrugged or said no.

"Okay, Percy's just crazy. What else is new," Thalia said, sarcastically. A few people laughed or snorted into their cups at that statement.

Leila rolled her eyes and reached for Percy's cup, "Hand it over." She took a quick drink then spit it out just as fast.

"Ew," Drew said, moving over a little.

"There is definitely something wrong with your soda," Leila stated, holding the cup as far from her as possible.

"How much did you drink?" Annabeth asked, concerned.

Percy shrugged and took his cup from Leila. "Um," he said, checking its contents, "most of it."

"Great idea, Percy!" Nico said with false cheer, "Say something about how funny your drink tastes when you're almost done with it!"

"Whatever, Nico," he grumbled, setting his cup on a table.

"Hey," Conner started, "anyone else notice how weird it is that we haven't been attacked by any-"

The sound of glass breaking and people screaming quickly drowned out whatever Conner was about to say.

"We didn't do it," Travis and Conner said automatically.

"Yeah, sure," Clarisse said, mockingly.

"Hey, I can say in total honestly that they really didn't do anything this time," Katie defended.

A few people still didn't look convinced but everyone got up and headed toward back yard anyway. I trailed behind them as quietly as I could.

Some teenagers had obviously had too much to drink, because you could several voices were yelling things like: 'Moose!' 'Poodle' 'OMG! IS THAT A RHIIO?'

As that last comment was shouted the Percy and his friends broke out into a run toward the back door. Before we could open the door, it flew open and any kids that had decided to stay outside when it started raining, were coming inside now.

One by one all of the group wedged past people and got outside. Since I didn't want to get wet from the rain, I dashed over to the closest window and peeked out.

What I saw made my heart race faster and catch in my throat. But none of it made _sense_!

The weird part: there was not a moose, poodle, or rhino in sight.

The weirder part: Maybe four or five giant black dog type things were running around, snarling at almost everything close to them.

The weirdest part: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Leila, Will, Travis, Conner, Katie, Drew, Clarisse, and Chris seemed to be trying to fight them! Each person held some sort of weapon you would see in a one of those Greek Spartans movies.

Chris, Travis, Conner, Percy, and Nico had swords; Will, Katie, and Thalia had bow and arrow; Clarisse had a spear and Drew, Annabeth, and Leila had draggers.

I rubbed my eyes and thought: _I must have had too much to drink_. _There was no way that that was really happening!_ I blinked and looked out the window again…

Only to sigh in relief. The black dogs were gone. The group had no weapons and they were all coming inside now. I strolled over toward the door and watched them as they came in.

"There might be more on their way," Katie said, "so we should probably get out now while it's clear."

"We can fight fine," Clarisse told her in a firm voice.

"Watch it," Leila called as Percy swayed.

Right before he could fall completely over, Annabeth caught him. "Whoa," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and throwing one of his arms over her shoulder.

"You're really pretty, Annabeth," Percy stated randomly, playing with a curl that had fallen loose from her pony tail.

She rolled her eyes, but blushed anyway. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's get you home."

"Wait!" I objected, coming forward. "The party's not over.

"It is for us," she said, with a glare. "There's no way I'm staying here with Percy like this."

"Why not?" I challenged. Annabeth's glare hardened.

"Okay!" Leila cut in. "Maybe it is time we go."

"Finally," Clarisse muttered.

"The party is not over," I repeated.

"Well," Drew sighed dramatically, "someone is a bit_ slow_."

Before I could react to her insult, more screaming started. Except this time, it was accompanied by police sirens.

"Party's over," Thalia stated. The whole group took off for the nearest exit.

I huffed and wanted to follow them, but suddenly I remembered my purse was still lying around somewhere in the dining room. I turned around and dashed back for it. My bag had my school ID in it; therefore, it could and _would_ be traced back to me being an underage drinker here.

It was like all chaos had broken loose. People were pushing, shoving, and kicking others out of the way so they wouldn't get caught at this party. On my way pasted the back door, I swear I even saw some kids climbing over the fence that surrounded the yard.

"Cara!" Sophie called. I saw her sprinting toward me, holding her own bag. "There you are!" she said in relief. "Have you seen Amy?"

"No!" I snapped. "But have you seen my purse?"

"You lost it?" she asked in disbelief.

"No!" I protested. "I just left it somewhere in the dining room!"

"Well, we have to find it!" she yelled.

"I know," I shouted at her. "What did you think I was doing running away from the exits!"

"I don't know!" she wailed. "Can we find your purse and Amy and get out of here? Like SOON?" I sighed in frustration and grabbed her arm.

As we pushed back to the dining room, I told Sophie, "If we find Amy while we're looking for my purse- great. If we don't, we're going to have to leave without her."

"But-"

"HEY!" Amy hollered from down the hall.

"There she is!" Sophie shrieked as if I couldn't see her standing a few feet from me.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked, wildly. "The police are here! GET OUT!"

"We need my purse!" I told her. "I'm not leaving without-"

"This?" Amy finished, holding up my bag. My mouth fell open and she smirked then tossed it to me.

Shouts from people much too old to be at this teenage party, rose up from the end of the hall. The three of us looked at each other and ran for an exit.

"Where did you find it?" I yelled to Amy as we looked for a way out.

"I got pushed over when the cops pulled up and found it on the floor," she explained. "You owe me one, whore."

"Sorry if I'm interrupting-" Sophie started, "but how the hell were you guys planning to get out of this place?"

"This way," Amy directed, pointing to the stairs.

"Why-"

"Just go!" She gave us little shoves toward the stairway.

Sophie and I looked at each other. The police would have the window and doors covered by now so our only choice was to trust that Amy knew what she was doing. What did we have to lose?

The three of us raced up the stairs to the second floor. Amy led us down a couple different halls, pasted a lot of rooms. She even opened one or two doors, only to close it again.

"What are you looking for?" Sophie shout-whispered to her when she yet another door.

"Ah-ha! In!" Amy ordered, holding open a random door. We all quietly ran into the room, Amy shut the door behind her.

"Lock it?" Sophie suggested.

"No," I disagreed. "They'll get suspicious if they come across a locked door."

"Yeah," Amy nodded. "All we have to do is hide until the police leave."

"Then the heck did you pick this room?" Sophie insisted.

I looked around. There was a TV, couch, and by one end of the couch mini-fridge that doubled as a side table. By the other end of the couch, there was a little closet but other than that, there was no place to hide.

"Uh, Amy, why did you pick this room?" I asked worriedly while also wondering if we had enough time to switch rooms before the cops started searching the upstairs too.

She crossed the room, "Because I was in here earlier with this _really _cute boy-" she paused to think for a second, "Actually, Cara, he was a friend of Danni's, so maybe you know him-"

"Amy!" I stopped her. "On to the point?"

"Oh, yeah," she shook her head and continued. "Well, he convinced me to jump out the window-"

"WHAT?" Sophie interrupted.

"Will you two shut up and let me tell the story?" Amy demanded. We both nodded and quieted down.

Amy sighed and walked over to the small window in the room. "See, there's this ledge right outside the window that big enough for someone to comfortably stand up on. Now, right underneath this window is the family's leaf pile. Get it?"

"…no." I said.

"Why do they have a leaf pile?" Sophie asked.

"They obviously raking up their falls leaves, Sophie," Amy explained, patiently.

"We don't have all the time in the world," I pointed out. "We should get going."

"I know, I know," Amy told me. "Okay, so when we got out on the ledge, the two of us jumped off onto the leaf pile. It's completely safe!"

"You're sure?" I checked.

"Definitely!" she persisted. Amy pushed open the window and climbed out. Sophie and I went out behind her.

The first thing I noticed was that it had stopped raining. The next I realized was that the ledge was pretty big. I could have sat down and stretched out my legs without them even coming close to the edge. The whole ridge went around the side of the house and out of sight. "Perfect place to hide," I said, aloud.

Amy grinned, "Exactly."

Amy went around the side and disappeared first. Sophie went next. I was just about to follow when I remembered the window. I shut it nice and tight then ran after my friends. I found the two of them sitting Indiana style and I quickly joined them, making sure I was fully out of sight.

"All right," Amy whispered. "All we have to do is wait until the police are out of sight then we'll make a run for it."

"That's great and all," Sophie sighed, "but-"

"Found these four running down the back driveway," a deep voice said.

"I'll take care of them," another voice responded.

"Well, just be careful," the deep voice insisted. "They're oddly strong and one of them is obviously drunk-"

"I'm not drunk!" a boy's voice claimed. The three of us looked at each other in disbelief. Of all people, we would never have guessed Percy to be one of the people that got caught.

Silently, we crawled toward the edge of the ridge and peered over. There were three police officers total. One man was holding a handcuffed Percy and Annabeth while the other man held Nico and Thalia.

"I've got it," third police officer insisted. This officer was a woman and she certainly sounded mean enough to take all of them. There were some shoves and talk of backup, then the two male officers left muttering about where the nearest Dunkin' Doughnuts was.

Nico sighed, "Thanks, Alecto."

The lady officer glared shrewdly at Nico, "I don't approve-"

"Then why are you here?" Annabeth interjected.

"Your father sends his regards," the policewoman told Nico, completely ignoring Annabeth.

"Great," Nico sighed.

"I can't itch my nose!" Percy announced, trying to pull his cuffed hands out from behind his back. Nico and Thalia snickered while Annabeth smiled and reached over to scratch the end of Percy's nose.

"Why is Percy the only one who is handcuffed from the back?" Sophie breathed to me and Amy.

"Maybe because he's the only one that has been drinking…?" Amy guessed. We all got quiet and continued listening.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain over there has a point," Thalia said, holding up her hands. "Any chance you're going to take off these cuffs?"

"I don't see any harm in letting you all spend a night or so in jail for your crimes," the officer sneered at them.

"Alecto," Nico warned.

"We didn't do anything! We didn't even drink!" Thalia paused and peered at Percy. "And he didn't really mean to drink. We're not even sure _what_ he drank."

'Alecto' hissed a little but took out a small pair of keys and undid everyone's handcuffs.

"Leila and Will are waiting around the corner," Annabeth said. "We should go."

Nico said something to Alecto that I couldn't hear then the four of them all went running down the back driveway again. When we looked back to where the officer had been standing, that area was now empty. Either Alecto was a really fast, really quiet runner or she really had just disappeared into thin air.

Amy, Sophie, and I glanced at each other and decided something. This was, by far, the craziest party we had ever been to.

* * *

**(A/N: This was the longest chapter I've written yet! Ha-ha, it was fun. So tell me what you all thought about:**

**1] ] Cara spiking Percy's drink**

**2] The hell-hound attack**

**3] A Fury showing up as a police officer to save our favorite heroes butts**

**4] Muffins! Do you like them or not? I do! YEAH! MUFFINS ARE AWESOME! They're like the cupcake's evil twin or something! It's so great! Ha-ha-ha!**

**Bathing suits are on my profile and I wasn't sure what weapon Katie, Chris, or Drew used so I just made something up! If you know please tell me! I love hearing from you all so review if you want too! Not gonna make ya.)**


	10. Part 10

**(Sorry it took me so long! It has been a hard few weeks. After I updated my last chapter, we had an earthquake, Irene, and then another hurricane! I ended up not evacuating, but we did lose power for way to long. Then there was school to deal with. Ugh. Anyways, I've finally managed to squeeze in time to write in between homework assignments. WOOP WOOP! Ha-ha… Oh and for all that couldn't find the bathing suits from the last chapter. That little glitch was fixed. As for the review responses, I will respond to **_**every single **_**review during my next chapter. Sorry I didn't this time. I thought everyone deserved an update ASAP. Thanks everyone! He-he, enjoy!)**

Part Ten

Somehow, Sophie, Amy, and I made it home safe. I had way too tired to drive them all the way home so the two of them crashed in my guestroom for the night. After we got back to our car then got back home, all we wanted to do was sleep through the day. I would've just have been content enough to sleep until dinner, or possibly till Monday morning but one simple phone ruined that plan fast.

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?  
He got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
Yeah, that's that super bass_

My Nicki Minaj ringtone hummed from my cell. I reached out blindly for my phone, trying to get the noise to stop. It was sitting on my nightstand but because I was still clumsy from sleep, I ended up knocking it to the floor.

"Ugh!" I groaned and rolled over, grabbing my phone off the floor. I was totally ready to ignore the call entirely, but lucky, I caught sight of the caller ID.

_Jackson._

I leapt straight up. I cleared my throat then hit the send button. "Hello?" I asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Uh, Cara?"

My heart beat a little faster. "Oh, Percy!"

"Yeah, uh… sorry if I'm waking you up or something-"

"Don't even worry about it! What did you need?"

"I was just calling to ask if we could do the History project today," Percy said.

"Oh, any particular reason?" I tried to sound less tired than I felt, but my brain was still trying to process the fact that I was on the phone with another person.

"Not really…"

"Okay then," I decided. "We can do it at my house this time since we were at your's-"

"No!" Percy stopped me. "I mean, um… if you don't mind, can we have it here again?"

"Sure," I gritted my teeth, trying to enforce cheer into my tone, "not a problem."

"So around four?"

"Four works," I told him.

"All right, bye," he said, shortly.

"Bye," I muttered, rubbing my eyes. I hit end and tossed my cell onto the floor.

Under normal circumstances, I would have been super excited that Percy had called but I could barely think. A horrible headache pounded between my ears, and I felt like I was going to be sick. I hadn't thrown up after a night of partying since halfway through my freshmen year!

No way was I going to now.

I pushed my sheets back and stumbled out of bed. I swayed a little but ignored the nauseous feeling I got, and started for my bathroom.

I needed to stay somber if I was going to be working later today, so I searched my cabinets for something to take. I sighed in relief when I found my bottle of Advil. I took one and hoped that would clear away at least the headache.

"Miss Cara?" Martin knocked hesitantly on my bedroom door. "Are you up?"

I stormed out of my bathroom into my bedroom, then across the room to open my door. "Yes, I'm up!" I screeched, flinging open the door. "Who else would be in here making all this noise!"

He cringed a little and ignored my outburst. "Would you care for something to eat?" he asked. I thought about that for a minute. I was starving… but if I did eat, I might end up over a toilet for the next couple hours so that probably wasn't a good idea.

I sneaked a glance at the clock hanging in the hallway just beyond Martin. 12:46. No way I had enough time to eat. I only had a little over three hours until I meet Percy!  
"Martin, just have three smoothies, three bagels, and some toast and fruit brought up to the guestroom," I told him. "My friends and I will eat in there." He nodded and rushed off.

I turned back to grab another glass of water and the Advil before walking down the hall toward the guestroom. "Wake up, girls," I instructed, pushing open the guestroom door.

My guestroom was the next bedroom down from my own bedroom, but twice as small. It had two queen beds, one dresser, and two bedside tables, but not much else.

Sophie sat straight up in bed and cried, "I think I'm to be sick!" She went running out the door to the hall bathroom since this bedroom didn't have its own. On the other hand, Amy slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Brought something for the headache," I said, tossing the bottle of Advil toward her.

She sighed in relief and dumped one of the pills into her hand. "Thanks."

"Yeah, well," I shrugged then walked over and handed her some water too.

She downed more than half the glass of water with an Advil. "That better help," she growled toward the bottle of painkillers as if it was to blame for her horrid hangover.

"I told Marvin to bring up some lighter food that we should be able to keep down," I said as I sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Great," Amy stated, "but if I try to eat anything I might end up in the bathroom with Sophie."

"Whatever, you'll be fine," I told her.

A half-hour later, Amy had eaten a half a bagel and a banana, Sophie was finally able to keep down an Advil and a piece of toast, and I was polishing off a smoothie.

I set my glass and started. "So, this morning I got a call."

"Not from the police, I hope," Sophie muttered.

"_No,_" I snapped, "from Percy!"

Sophie dropped the toast that was in her hand while Amy leaned forward. I had their full attention now.

"Really?" Amy leered.

I smirked, "Yep. He called and set up another study date for tonight. Now, if I can just get him alone long enough for me to-"

"Hold on," Sophie cut in. "Why didn't you invite him here? Wouldn't it be so much easier to get him alone in your house?"

I sighed, "He stubbornly set against coming here. I have to go there or no dice."

"Well," Amy huffed. "_That _should tell you something."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

"Yes," Amy nodded. "It's a clear sign that the boy is _not_ interested!"'

"No yelling!" Sophie ordered, covering her ears and shaking her head slowly back and forth.

"He might not know what he wants now," I said to Amy coldly, "but he will know soon enough that I'm exactly what he has been waiting for."

"You think you can help him find his 'way'," Amy mocked, "in four months?"

"Oh, please! That is more time then I need," I told her. "I give it… a month, maybe two."

Sophie got up, "Then it's settled."

"What is?"

She smirked at my question, "You'll have to look perfectly, amazingly, wonderful tonight if we only have four months to get to Percy Jackson."

Amy and I laughed, knowing exactly what she meant by that statement.

Sophie ignored our laughter and continued talking, "First thing's first. We pick out an outfit for tonight. It has to say: cute, stylish, mature, and sexy… Without saying: slutty and desperate."

"Hard line to walk," I commented, picking up the smoothie Sophie wasn't going to drink.

"Indeed," Amy agreed. "Let's go to the closet, shall we?"

The three of us ran down the hall to my bedroom, laughing. As soon as my bedroom door was out of the way, they went to work. Amy went to grab my nail polish while Sophie dragged me toward the closet.

"Top first," Sophie instructed, pushing me down into the chair I had placed in the corner of my small, walk-in closet.

I laughed and crossed my legs, "Remember I need to shower before I leave."

"No," Amy disagreed, coming into the room. "You'll have to take a lovely, deep soaking in the bathtub."

I giggled at my friend's serious tones and let them take over. As Amy painted my finger and toenails a bright purple, I remembered the first time we did this.

It was the eighth grade. Amy and I had already been on tons of dates and all, but that wasn't ever really Sophie's thing. She hadn't had a lot of boyfriends or experience, and I guess that why we befriended her. Sophie showed right away that she can handle anything Amy and I did and that's how we became an easy threesome. It was perfect!

Anyways… the night of Sophie first date, Amy and I decided she had to look perfectly, amazingly, wonderful so we helped pick out her outfit, do her hair, paint her nails, and somewhere through the years it became tradition to this before something really big happened.

Amy pulled me out of my thoughts."You ever going to tell us about that book you got from the school's library?"

"Yeah! You never did get a chance to tell us about that," Sophie insisted.

I smiled toward the two of them. My friends were acting more like themselves by the minute; thank you, Advil. "Okay, but the story starts with the last time I was at the Jackson's."

"We've got time," Amy stated flatly. "Tell us."

"All right, while I was there, I saw this book sitting on Percy's desk. Except the title didn't really look like it was in English," I explained. "And when I said something about it, they ignored it and avoided the subject.

"Then while I was in Greek class the other day," I continued. "I recognized the language on that book in Percy and Leila's room as _Greek_! The letters were like… exactly the same! It has to be Greek!"

"So what does that have to do with the book you got out of the school's library?" Sophie asked, flipping through more of my clothes.

"Because the book I got out of the school's library was a Greek translator," I told her. "That way when I find the book I saw on Percy's desk again, I can read what it says too!"

"Not bad," Amy said.

"Perfect!" Sophie agreed. "Anyways, you're going to need a lot of answers. So, ask questions as soon as the chance comes up. Be as open as possible about your life, too. That way they won't get too suspicious."

"You can only push them so far for answers before they just close up and refuse to say anything," Amy pointed out.

"Yes," Sophie nodded, "but if she really needs to get certain answers, she should push!"

Amy stomped her foot, "It's not going to help anything if she goes too far and kick her out of their house!"

"Girls!" I interrupted. "You're both right on different points! I need answers, but I can only go so far to get them. Honestly though, it depends more on their mood then mine. If they're not being suspicious or anything, then don't worry, I will push."

After a long, hot bath surrounding by twenty different sized lavender vanilla candles, my hair being pulled tugged and straightened to perfection, several different outfit tries, and a few pairs of shoes later, I was knocking on the Jackson's front door. This time Percy answered. He sounded a bit fanatic as he said, "Oh… you're early."

"Just a little," I flipped my hair and smiled at him. "Is that a problem?"

Even before he answered, I knew he was too nice to tell me to leave and come back in ten minutes. "…no," Percy muttered, with a very pained expression on his face. "It's fine."

I walked into living room but stopped when I saw the mess in front of me. Pillows and blankets covered the floor while different DVDs and video games were piled on the coffee that had been dragged to one side of the room.

Percy laughed a little when he spotted the mess. "Yeah, a few extra people stayed over last night so we all decided to make the most of it."

"Who stayed over?" I asked.

"Will, Travis, Conner, and Katie," he stated.

"Oh, cool," I mumbled. All I had done last night when I got home was go to bed. By the look of the Jackson's living room, the last thing they did was sleep.

"My stuff is in my room," Percy started. "I'll be right-"

"Coolness!" I interrupted. "We can work in there."

I heard him sigh as I walked back toward the bedrooms.

The first thing I noticed when I walked into his room was how quiet it was. There it hit me. Percy was home _alone_. That's why he was so nervous about me being early. My smiled widen as I turned and asked, "So, where is everyone?"

He shifted from one foot to the other and said, "Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico went to see some Sci-fi movie, Leila's left early this morning to take Travis and Conner home, and my mom's working."

"What about Will and Katie?" I pried.

"Katie got picked up this morning and Will went with Leila to Camp-" Percy caught himself. "I mean… drop off Travis and Conner."

"Oh," I said. "Is Will leaving tonight?"

"I think he might stay till Monday morning but I'm sure," he said, leaning against his desk staying as far from me as the room allowed.

"Huh," I sighed. "So, why didn't you go to the movie? You don't like Sci-fi films?"

"No," Percy sighed. "I'm just not that into them."

As I sat down on his bed I heard him mumble, "Besides, I have more than enough fantasy in my life."

Before I could say anything else there was a knock on the front door and Leila voice called, "Yo Percy? Let us will you? I forgot my key."

"Coming!" Percy called. "I'll be back." He stood up quickly and ran out the door.

This was my chance. I ran toward the desk and searched around for the book I had seen last time I was here. The desk was clear so I ran to the bed. I threw back the sheets but nothing was there either. I dropped to the floor after I fixed the bed.

I couldn't find anything interesting under the bed until I found a large… suitcase? I was pretty sure it was a suitcase. I tried to haul it out but had some trouble because it was full. I pulled harder and eventually was able to see inside the thing, at the least. I was surprised to find the book I was looking for right in top.

Shock cut through me fresh and hard when I opened the book. Pictures, ticket stubs, and comments in Greek covered every page. I flipped through quickly but soon realized I didn't have enough time to read it all now.

I bit my lip and debated a second. _Would they really notice if it went missing for a few days?_ I wondered. _Probably, considering it was packed with all their things… _The sounds from the hallway all of a sudden seemed to be a whole lot louder. My curiosity got the better of me and I stuffed the scrap book into my bag.

I had just enough time to lounge onto Percy's bed causally as he and Leila came in. "Are you going somewhere?" I asked, pointing to the suitcase that I left positioned half sticking out underneath his bed.

"Oh uh…" Percy stuttered. "We're taking a little trip."

"We?"

"Leila and I," he answered, sitting on his desk.

I watched Leila as she collapsed onto the floor in front of her bed. Briefly, I wondered why the two of them seemed so worn out but then remembered the mess in the front room. I continued, "Oh, so where are you two going?"

Leila sighed but smiled a little, "We're going to visit our dad for a couple days."

"Oh," my curiosity peeked again. "That's fun. Where does he live?"

"Nowhere in particular," Percy responded in a funny voice.

"Okay… so you guys get to miss school and everything?"

"Yep," Leila replied.

"Lucky," I told them.

"Okay, well, let's get started," Percy said, adjusting some news papers that were sitting on his desk while I set up my laptop.

"Do you guys even have an idea of what you wanted to do your event on this week?" Leila asked, putting a pillow on the floor and lying down on top on it.

I looked at Percy and he shrugged, obviously implying that he didn't care. Suddenly, I thought of a way to mess with them a little, and maybe get more questions answered. "Why don't we write about that storm last summer?" I suggested in my most innocence voice.

"What?" Percy said. He sounded slightly nervous- like he had something to hide.

"Well, you all seemed so interested in them, I thought we ought to write about it. I mean, why not? It might be kind of fun."

Leila started, "I don't-"

"Great!" I cut her off. "I'll look it up." I opened the Google browser on my home page and typed it in.

Another forty-five minutes of searching on the internet went by before I finally gave up. "Okay!" I announced, "I'm done! Those storms were officially started by nothing!"

"What'd you mean?"

I threw a nasty look at Leila then took a deep breath. "I mean, I've looked online for the usual things that would start a storm that big- like weird weather patterns or a large wind over the ocean- but there's nothing! That storm just appeared, destroyed a whole lot of the country, and then disappeared about a hundred miles from New York City. That's not normal!"

"Maybe you just missed something." She walked over and sat next to me on Percy's bed. "May I?" she asked, holding out hand.

I pushed my laptop toward her, "Go ahead."

Leila typed around for a while, but eventually just sighed and gave Percy a desperate look. "I don't know. I guess you guys should just do your project on something else."

Percy tossed a few newspapers that he had been looking through onto the floor. "Sounds good to me," he said. I would have argued or something, but I was busy fighting a headache from all the reading I did.

Somewhere about halfway through the project, the apartment's occupants grew. Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico had arrived home and interrupted us long enough to announce it was completely pouring out and they wanted to us to hurry up and finish so they can order a pizza.

With some help from Leila, we got done in a little under an hour.

"Yes," Percy breathed. "Done."

"Was it hard?" Leila asked in mock concern.

"Actually-" he started.

"Percy, Leila! Phone's for you!" Annabeth called.

"Who is it?" Leila yelled back.

"It's Sally!" she shouted from the living room.

"Come on," Percy told his sister, pulling her toward the door.

"Nooooo. I'm too tired," she complained.

"Come on," he insisted, dragging her across the floor.

"Fine," she huffed. "Just stop giving me rug burn!"

Once we reached the living room, Leila and Percy wandered into the living room to answer the phone while I leaned against the door frame, out of the way.

"Bad news," Percy announced, coming back into the living room. "My mom's stuck at her store for the night."

"What? Why?"

"The rain was heavier than they thought," Leila answered. "The roads are completely covered."

She glanced at me, "No one's getting anywhere tonight."

**(A/N: Mu-ha-ha! I'm so evil! Ha-ha so this chapter was short and yes, Cara will be staying the night at Hotel Jackson because ofa really awful thundertrom. He-he... Good luck, Percy. All right, as usual outfits on profile and what was it… oh yes! What is your favorite flavor muffin? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours. Please leave review/comment! Until next time… ha-ha love you all.)**


	11. Part 11

**(Disclaimer: I've decided that instead of sitting around waiting for stupid ostriches to learn to how to fly, I'm going to give penguins flying lessons instead; because everyone knows that I'll own Percy Jackson when penguins learn to fly…)**

_Reviews from Part 9:_

_Booklover484: Ha-ha thanks so much! And hmmm… Aphrodite sending the Minotaur after them… not a bad idea… ha-ha-ha thanks for the review!_

_E. C Silence: Thank you! And yeah, muffins aren't pretty, but they are yummy! Ha-ha thanks!_

_Riley Coyote: Thanks! And no, Cara's not a Demi-god but she can see through the Mist. Ha-ha sorry for keeping you up. ;] Did you win your game anyway? And yeah, I love carnivals! Ha-ha thanks for reviewing!_

_Tibbi Too: Sorry about the bathing suit thing. After I added that to my profile, I forgot to hit save… Ha-ha I'm stupid, but it should be working now. Thanks for the review! :)_

_TempeJK: Ha-ha I'd love to write more with Percy drunk, but (unfortunately) it doesn't fit into the story :( sorry but thanks for reviewing!_

_Myself: Thanks! And my favorite flowers are white tulips. We have them around my school, and I guess over the years they grew on me! Now I love them so much! What about you? What's your favorite flower? Ha-ha anyways, cupcake are definitely stuck-up muffins, but they're also yummy… so I can forgive them! Ha-ha thanks for the review!_

_Red Vs Blue327: Even drunk, Percy loves Annabeth. End of story. Ha-ha yeah so the Gang got rid of the Hell-hounds so fast cuz there was like twelve of them and after the war last summer they're pretty awesome monster fighters. Ha-ha loved the references! Ha-ha thanks for the review! :)_

_EPIC Thunder: Thanks! And I want a muffin right now too. Considering the Gang doesn't know Cara spiked his drink, they can't get back at her (:P) so that sucks. Ha-ha thanks for reviewing!_

_Pjoperson: I never thought of that… would Annabeth have a belly button? Huh. Oh, well! Ha-ha_

_3 words FAB. U. LOUS.: ha-ha thanks so much! And yeah Percy's in love with Annabeth! He shouldn't be bothered with silly Cara!_

_Klydo: Thank you! And yes, muffins are pretty awesome._

_Demi-god Witch96: Thanks! :))))_

_Pure Crazy: Ha-ha yeah! Evil math teachers are the best!_

_Waggles Eyebrows: I love chocolate chip muffins… now I'm hungry. Ha-ha thanks!_

_Bookworm77071: Ha-ha yeah. I was pretty surprised my mom said that. Ha-ha and thanks. I missed Fan-fic. :]_

_Silents-in-the-Library: Ha-ha I wish Cara would go crazy! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Number1percyjacksonfan: Ha-ha glad to hear you like my story… thank you!_

_xxxBookworm Lonerxxx: Ha-ha-ha thanks! And muffins being awesome is like… a rule somewhere… isn't it?_

_Laugh Lover Crystal: Thank you! Sorry you had to wait so long…_

_Muffins: I would flip if muffins were ever banned from the world! Ha-ha thanks for reviewing!_

_XS Fanatic: Blueberry muffins are amazing… ha-ha thank you!_

_Basketball Star: Ha-ha I know, right? That girl in my tent was a snob… but not as bad as Cara. Ha-ha thanks for the review!_

_ACPJ9: Thank you! And yeah, I didn't really go into detail about the Hell-hound attack because let's face it, there were more pressing matters. I can't have EVERYTHING happen in this story. Oh, yeah, Cara can see through the Mist but I'm sure about Sophie or Amy. They don't really matter either way just because they're not the main focus of the story._

_A Sense of Imagination: I had no idea you were __qwerty123! WE NEED TO HAVE A MINI DANCE PARTY RIGHT NOW TO CELIBRATE THIS FAN-FICTION JOINER! *strobe light turns on out of nowhere and millions of people just appear and start dancing* WOOOO! CELABRATE! Ha-ha thanks for reviewing! :)_

_Emerald Star Forever: Thanks!_

_Magikidd: Ha-ha thanks for reviewing!_

_20Aphrodite11: Thank you! Sorry it took me so long to update before, hopefully you won't have to wait too long anymore._

_Bookluver115: Thanks! :]]]_

_Reviews for Part 10: _**(A/N: Sorry to anyone who had trouble reviewing this chapter… something went fuzzy on my account but its fixed now. Thanks everyone who tried though!)**

_Emerald Star Forever: Don't worry about it! And I updated! Woop woop!_

_Metal Maniac Joe: Thank you! And I love chocolate muffins…_

_THeReeDeR9295: Ha-ha yeah, I feel bad for stopping right there. Thanks for reviewing!_

_PJOisthebomdiggidy: I know! I'm so evil! Ha-ha thank you! :)_

_Emily: Ooo Lemon Poppy Seed, that sounds good. And I know! It took forever to get this chapter right! No worries, Cara will be punished… *insert evil laugh* But anyways, thanks for reviewing!_

_Bookluver115: Yes, it was a bit of a cliff-hanger… ha-ha but I updated soon to make up for it! …hopefully. Ha-ha thanks!_

_StygianShadows13: Thanks! I'm still thinking about whether or not I want to write this story from the Gang's POV but I'm still pretty undecided… Cara's probably not smart enough to figure out their Demi-gods and I probably __won't have any __Thalico in this story because Thalia's still a Hunter but you will be seeing more of everyone in this next few chapters bacuse they're all stuck in the apartment building together. _

_: I love chocolate… ha-ha thanks for reviewing! :]_

_Basketball star: Thanks for the understanding. That can be really hard to come by, so I have to thank you in some way like this: __**THANK YOU! **__Yep, that should do it! Thanks again :)))_

_Sports chic5646: Ha-ha thank you! And I can't believe I'm updating this fast! Hope you like it :D_

_: Unfortunately, Cara probably won't go to camp with them. That would be awesome, though… thanks for reviewing!_

_Butterfly Fly To Me: *sigh* I suppose you don't HAVE to love muffins… but glad to here you like my story! Ha-ha thanks for reviewing! :]_

_Son of Athena: 1) Ha-ha I would love to see Sophie go insane… that'd be hilarious! 2) Glad to hear it! If you actually liked Cara… well… that would be a bit of a problem… 3) Thanks! And I guess Amy and Sophie aren't as bad as Cara… but still pretty bad. Ha-ha thanks again!_

_~Weee! Another update! All right so I decided since you guys are awesome I shouldn't make you wait for the next update. I don't believe in 'waiting'. Patience isn't really my thing. Ha-ha-ha Anyways, I sort of felt bad about the cliff-hanger I ended with in the last chapter… This chapter may not be the longest, but I think this was one of my favorites to write so far. It doesn't have a lot of Cara's annoying-ness in it but I had a super amount of fun writing it so I hope you all like it! Anyways, on with the story…)_

* * *

Part Eleven

It was silent for a total of ten seconds before Nico blurted, "Does this mean no pizza?"

"No pizza!" Thalia recovered. "This could mean no school!"

"Three day weekend," Leila mused. "Very cool."

"But I'm hungry," Nico grumbled.

"Wait! How am I supposed to get home?" I interjected.

Annabeth sighed, "Looks like you're not going home."

"So," I said, "what does that mean? I stay _here_?"

"Well, the building does have a lobby-"

"Nico!" Leila cut him off.

"Do you need to call someone and tell them you can't come home?" Percy asked.

"Uh, yeah," I shook my head to clear it. "I'll call my house."

"Why does she have to stay here?" Nico asked, once I was out of sight.

"Because," Leila sighed, "we can't just kick her out. It's not…"

"Polite?" Annabeth offered.

The other girl laughed a little. "Well, I was going to say that, but dumping water on her isn't really _polite_ either."

"Shut up," Annabeth snapped. I rolled my eyes and hit the speed dial for my house.

When I was done on the phone, I came back into the living room to see everyone on the couch. They were all pretty squished together, but none of them seemed to care either.

"All right, I suppose sleeping arrangements need to be made," Annabeth said.

"Okay," Thalia started, "how about Nico sleeps in Percy bed, and Percy stays on the floor in his room, then-"

"How on!" Nico interrupted. "Why can't I be in my own room?"

"Yeah! And why am I giving up my bed to Nico?" Percy asked.

"Well, I was putting Nico in with you and Leila," Thalia told Percy," but I guess you could have the extra mattress from under Nico's bed…"

"At least I won't be on the floor," Percy shrugged.

"Yes," she nodded, "but that puts Will in your room with Leila."

"I like it," Leila spoke up from the couch. I whirled around to see Will sitting next to Leila on the couch. I'd forgotten that Will was staying the night, too.

"Not happening," Percy told his sister.

Leila rolled eyes and laughed a little, "Fine, but you're not going anywhere near Annabeth's room."

Percy opened his mouth to say something but Nico quickly drowned him out, "Can we _please_ talk about this later? I'm starving!"

"We obviously can't order pizza anymore," Leila stated.

"So what are we going to do for food!" Nico said, outraged.

"We could eat Thalia," Percy suggested.

Thalia gave her cousin an innocent smile and said, "Now, why would we eat me when we can have some fish food."

"Back off," Percy snarled, playfully.

"If we want dinner, it sounds like we'll have to make it," Annabeth said with a strange look on her face.

"Oh, now this should be interesting," Will commented.

"I think it kind of sounds like fun," Percy said.

"Anyone know how to cook?" Leila asked. Everyone got pretty quiet.

Thalia exhaled, "This might be a problem…"

"Oh, come on," Percy got up from the couch. "How hard can it be?"

* * *

"Put it out!" Nico screamed.

"Stop running!" Thaila screamed back at him, over the beeping of the fire alarm.  
"There!" Percy yelled, dousing Nico head to toe with water. I didn't see where he got the water from, but I guessed the sink.

Nico spit some water out of his mouth and gave Percy a timid smile, "Thanks."

"Yeah, next time just don't-"

"Will you guys help me shut this thing off?" Annabeth said, pointing at the fire alarm that wouldn't shut up.

"I got it," Leila said. She grabbed a broom out of the closet and hit the fire alarm.

It fell from the ceiling and hit the floor with a long final BEEEEEP. "That's not good," Leila stated, staring at the now quiet alarm on the kitchen floor.

"Yeah, you got it all right," Thalia said as Percy picked up the alarm.

"Shut up, Thalia," Annabeth snapped. "At least she didn't set Nico on fire!"

"It's not _my _fault he was too close to the stove!" Thalia told her.

Before anyone could say anything else the horrible beeping started again. Except this time it was a whole lot faster and louder than before.

"Percy! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Leila screeched over the BEEP-BEEP-BEEP of the alarm.

"I didn't do anything!" He shouted back to her.

"It's in your hand Percy!" She told him. "That means you must have something!"

"Hit it with the broom again!" Thalia suggested. "Maybe that will shut it up for good this time!"

"Take out the batteries!" Annabeth ordered.

"Where are the batteries?"

"Just give it to me!" Percy passed the beeping piece of broken plastic to Annabeth.

After a few seconds, two batteries fell to the ground and the beeping slowly stopped.

"Careful," Nico said. "No sudden moves or it might come back on."

Nico carefully took the alarm from Annabeth's hands, and slowly opened the cabinet underneath the sink… then he shoved the dead alarm into the cabinet as fast as he could and slammed the door shut behind him.

"You know if that had been a bomb, we'd all be dead," Thalia stated.

"Yes, well, now if we ever find a real bomb," Nico said, dusting off his hands, "we're-"

"-so dead," Leila finished.

Nico huffed. "I was going to say 'prepared', but fine. Be a pessimist."

"What I want to know is: why don't you guys own a fire extinguisher?" Will asked Percy and Leila.

"Well, we probably should after the whole Percy-trying-to-heat-a-piece-of-pizza-on-a-light bulb-incident," Leila said. "But really, our mom just never trusted us enough to go near the kitchen again so there wasn't ever really a need."

"You tried to heat a piece of pizza on a light bulb?" Annabeth asked Percy in exasperation.

Percy laughed nervously, "Uh… maybe."

"What are we supposed to do now?" I asked. "We still haven't eaten anything."

"Well, all we do is try again," Leila said.

"Try again?" I repeated. "We nearly burned down your whole apartment building!"

"Yeah," Percy said, "but we didn't."

I watching in disbelief as everyone started poking around in the cabinets for food.

"I am not going near the stove this time," Nico stated, adjusting the end of his burnt T-shirt.

"Let's skip the stove altogether," Annabeth advised, making sure all the burners were fully off.

* * *

"Anyone up for a round of Mario Cart?" Nico offered, turning on a black Wii that I had never seen before.

"Uh, when did you guys get a Wii?" I asked in confusion. I was almost 100% sure I hadn't that hadn't been there last time.

"Since Travis and Conner gave one to me last night as a late birthday present," Leila said, grabbing one of the controls.

"Huh," I stated.

"Can someone get me ice-cream?"

"Get it yourself, Nico," Thalia said, picking her character on the screen.

"I'll get it." Annabeth stood up, and left for the kitchen.

"Hey, Will, you want to play?" Percy offered, tossing him the control. "I'll go help Annabeth."

I watched the little Mario charters race around the screen for a while, but couldn't really concentrate since Percy and Annabeth were still gone. It had been like… eight minutes. Not that I was counting or anything.

"I have to pee," I announced.

"Well, there is a bathroom down the hall," Thalia said.

"Yeah," I said, pulling myself off the floor. "I'm going."

"You do that," she said.

I rolled my eyes and wandered toward the hall. As I passed the kitchen, I quietly peeked around the corner.

What I saw made my mouth drop open and my heart sink. I felt completely floored. Percy's back was to me but by his stance and how close he was to Annabeth, it was clear what they were doing.

I covered my mouth then silently ran down the hall and locked myself in the bathroom. I leaned against a wall and took a deep breath. As I slowly slid down the wall, my cell phone fell out of my pocket with a single THUD.

I peeked at it through my fingers that covered my face, I considered calling Amy… but she had warned me that something like this would happen and the last thing I needed was an 'I told so'.

But after this crazy night, I needed to talk to someone! I snatched up my phone and hit my #2 speed dial.

Three rings… then she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Sophie?"

"Cara! Oh my gosh! Are you okay? Did you get home okay and everything? I feel so bad! I should have called-"

"Sophie," I interrupted. "I'm still at the Jackson's. I'm staying the night."

"Oh my word-that's awesome! It's perfect, right?"

Traitor tears welled up in my eyes, "No, it's not."

She paused, "What happened? Do I need to call someone? Have you talked to Amy?"

"No, I didn't call Amy for a reason, okay?" I told her. "She just wouldn't get it."

"You mean she warned you that you could hurt but you didn't listen…"

"And now I'm hurt!" I finished. "Is that what you want me to say, Sophie? That I might have taken this a little too far and maybe started to actually like him?"

"No!" She insisted. "Of course not!"

"Whatever," I snapped.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" I sniffed. "Nothing, really. Except the fact that I might have walked in on Percy and Annabeth's hot and heavy make-out session or it could bet-"

"Back up!" Sophie told me. "You _what?_"

"You heard me!" I cried.

"Gosh, Cara," Sophie breathed. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," I wiped under my eyes and was suddenly extremely thankful Amy insisted on me wearing waterproof mascara.

"Look, are you okay now?" She asked.

"Yeah," I took a deep, calming breath. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Sophie sighed. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow-"

"If we have school," I muttered.

"We will," she informed me. "It might still be raining but not storming like it is now."

"Okay," I brushed my hair away from my face.

"Just lay low, and stay out of the way tonight. Observe and learn more about them instead of making it about you right now. It'll be fine," she assured me. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Sophie," I said. "I owe you one."

"Yeah, yeah," she replied.

"See you."

"Bye," I hung up the phone and stuffed it pack into my jeans. After I cleaned up my tearstained face, I walked back into the living room, making sure I didn't go anywhere near the kitchen.

Another seven minutes went by before Annabeth and Percy joined us in the living room, again.

"Took you long enough," Nico complained.

"Yeah," Thalia agreed. "I was starting to think you two got lost in the freezer."

"Nice hickey, Annabeth," Leila commented, with a sideways look at her friend.

Thalia snickered while Annabeth blushed and adjusted her hair over her neck.

"Shut up, Leila," Annabeth told her. "I was being nice last night when I chose to ignore yours but fine. Whatever."

"I do not have a hickey," Leila said, covering part of her neck with her hand.

"Hey, I don't care who has a hickey or where either of your tongues have been just so long as I can have a clean spoon and some ice-cream," Nico said, pausing the race.

Everyone looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"Nico-" Annabeth got out in between laughs, "you-are-so-weird!"

"Pass me the ice-cream and no one gets hurt," Nico threatened, holding up his spoon like a weapon.

Even I had to smile at the serious expression on his face.

"All right, all right," Percy directed. "If we're going to do this, we have to do it right."

"And what are we doing again?" Leila asked with a smile.

"First someone will need the pillows and blankets-"

"We just put those away!" Nico complained, cutting Percy off.

"Oh, well. Get them out again," Thalia told him.

Nico sighed and left for the bedrooms.

"Okay, now the movie…" Percy paused. "Any prefences?"

"How about Insidious?" Thalia suggested with an evil grin.

"You want us to watch a horror movie when there's a huge storm outside, and we, six teenagers, are home alone?" Leila asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Thalia stated.

"Sounds good," Leila agreed, leaning back against the couch.

"Okay, scary movie it is," Percy decided as Nico came back into the room with his arms full of sleepover stuff.

"How about I Am Legend instead of Insidious…" Annabeth said. "It has more action and it'd be better for during the storm."

My head was spinning. Did they just sit around watching movies all night a lot? Or was this just a special occasion because of the storm… either way I was too emotionally and mentally detrained to ask.

"I call a spot on the couch!" Nico yelled and jumped onto the couch and spread out, taking out much more room than any fourteen year old boy should.

While Percy put in the DVD, Annabeth handed me a smooth tan blanket and pillow. "You can have the other spot on the couch," she told me. "If you get cold, we have extra blankets."

* * *

A little while later, Nico and Thalia were eating the last of the popcorn and chocolate ice-cream, Leila and Will were curled up next to each other in a fluffy blue blanket, and Annabeth was comfortably lying on Percy's lap.

We were at the part of the movie where the Infected starting attacking Roberts house. Robert's running upstairs just about to discover of the Infected is in the house with him. The Infected lunged for Robert and just as it got him, it happened.

Everything went black.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. I don't think I'd ever been so scared in my entire life! "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" I shrieked.

"Calm down! The power just went off," Annabeth explained.

I took a deep breath and grabbed my phone out of the barrowed pajama shorts I was wearing. I flipped my phone open but that only gained us a small amount of light.

"Leila and I will get the some candles and flashlights," Percy announced.

"Can I barrow that?" Leila held out her hand for my phone.

I chewed on my lip, debating for a second. "Fine," I relented.

I dropped the phone in Leila's waiting hand. "Thanks."

"Sure," I grumbled, twisting my hands tight in my blanket.

A few minutes later, Percy and Leila came back into the room with four candles and six flashlights.

"Everyone take a flashlight," Percy instructed. "We'll just place the candles around the room."

"I already lit one in both bathrooms and a couple in the kitchen," Leila told us.

"What are we supposed to do now?" I fretted, grabbing and turning on a flashlight. "Sleep?"

"That," Nico said, "or have an ice-cream eating contest."

"With what ice-cream? I'm pretty sure you ate it all," Will teased.

Nico cheeks colored, "I had help."

"We probably shouldn't sleep with all these candles lit," Annabeth reasoned. "We've done enough fire damage for one day."

Everyone laughed a little and got comfortable again.

"So, what do we do?" I pressed. "The power's out and because of this stupid storm, we can't go anywhere, either. What are we supposed to do?"

"We could tell scary stories…" Thalia recommended with a sly smile.

My heart leapt to my throat but I kept my mouth shut as everyone else in the room immediately agreed.

"Cool, anyone got one they want to start with?" Thalia asked, scanning the room with her flashlight.

"I'll start," Nico volunteered, jumping up from the sofa. He walked across the room and perched himself in front of the TV stand.

Something made me think these stories were going to be a whole lot scarier then I was used to…

**(A/N: All right, first thing! NO ONE FEEL BAD FOR CARA! Let's face it, she got what was coming to her.**

**Oh, and my favorite muffin is: POTATO CHIP! I know it sounds really weird/gross… but it is sooooo good! My second favorite is: Choclate chip. Yum. He-he, all right now I want to know: What is your favorite flavor of ice-cream?**

**Reviews=Muffin of happiness.)**


	12. Part 12

**(A/N: Heeey guys! Soooo, ****I'm not putting real Greek myths as the scary stories they all tell just 'cause that's not how I roll. Ha-ha ;] Oh, and I really really really love reviews but unfortunately can't respond to all of them anymore because I think I might be spending more time responding to reviews then writing the chapters and I'm going to go out on a limb and say you guys want quick updates more than review responses… But I still love you all sooooo much! He-he enjoy this chappie!)**

Part Twelve

"A few years ago," Nico started in a deep voice, "two girls were living in their dorm room together. One named Kelly, and the other, Callie. See, Kelly had a boyfriend she loved a lot; she loved him so much, she decided she wanted to sneak out, and spend the night in his dorm with him. And that's just what she did."

Nico had the flashlight angled toward his face do it cast an evil looking shadow across his face. He directed a heavy stare at each of us before continuing. "About halfway to her boyfriend's dorm, Kelly realized she had forgotten her cell phone and purse back in her room, so she went back to get them."

My imagination must have really started to run wild because I swear the room was faintly getting darker. "When she back to her room, she didn't bother turning on the light in fear that Callie might wake up and find her sneaking out. She felt her way through the dark room and found the purse on her desk. She grabbed that and her cell phone, then set off again.

"But on her way back to the front door," Nico moved the flashlight slowly around the room, "she bumped into something soft that she didn't recognize, but decided not to turn on the lights and check it out. No use risking getting caught over something silly. She continued to her boyfriend's dorm and spent the night with him"

"She arrived back at her dorm late the night morning, to find that the cops and the FBI were there. As the police questioned her, she caught a glance of her dorm room. There, lying in her a pool of blood, was Callie. Her roommate's heart had been ripped out." Nico leaned forward, "Written in blood above Callie's body, were the words: 'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?' Seeing this, she realized that the soft thing she bumped into the night before was," he paused and looked around then whispered the last two words, "Callie's murderer."

Nico's flashlight went out.

"What'd he go?" I asked, pointing my flashlight toward the spot where he had been sitting a few seconds ago.

"He could be anywhere," Thalia responded. And right on cue, lightning pieced the sky and thunder sounded threw the room.

I screamed and almost fell off the couch. I heard a few people muffle a laugh at my reaction.

"Calm down," Thalia told me. "It's just the storm."

"Whatever," I said, barrowing down deeper into my blankets.

"All right, my turn," Leila declared, standing up and moving the place Nico had been sitting moments before.

My heart pounded in my chest, "What about Nico? Where'd he go?"

They looked at each other and shrugged. "He can take care of himself," Thalia said. "If he's not back by the time Leila's turn is done, we'll look for him."  
"Fine," I whispered. I wasn't sure if any of them heard me, but I didn't care if they did or not. My heart was still beating a whole lot faster than normal, and the last thing I needed was another ghost story.

Leila didn't use her flashlight, like Nico had. She just sat in the dark. "On the far edge of the city, there's a little town that goes by the name of: Legend's Run. Many years ago, as the moon shown bright, the inhabits of the little town heard horrible howling. The cry of the beast wailed throughout all of Legend's Run.

"As the howling grew closer," she continued, "children woke from their sleep, travelers had to control their horses, and homeowners locked their doors. The few brave souls who did venture to investigate say they witnessed a creature they had never seen before-a monster standing on two legs, thin as a man, hairy as dog, with fangs of a wolf and eyes of a beast."

I whimpered quietly and hid father in the couch. I wasn't superstitious, but the darkness of the room and the eerie storm sounds, it was hard not to get a little freaked.

"This monstrous beast could rip any giant into tiny pieces. His bite was deadly, and he could kill without warning," Leila revealed in a dark tone. "The town's people tried in vain to capture it, but he returned full moon after full moon. The creature couldn't be taken down with a gunshot or threat of fire so the people often awoke to find their cattle missing, or in some case, dismembered.

"It was only a matter of time, they feared, before the monster would be coming for them. The residents spent the nights of the full moon living in terror, wondering what-or who-would be the beast's next victim," she held out her hands, palms forward, as if she was resisting the act of being taken.

"Some dismissed the witness' accounts as drunken tales. Still others swore there was only one explanation… A citizen of Legend's Run had become a werewolf," she concluded.

"Still, generations later, underneath a full moon, the creature can be seen, but never captured. By day he is an ordinary man, descended from an unlucky citizen of Legend's Run. But by night and under the curse of the full moon, his eyes turn red, his muscles bulge, his teeth grow sharp, and he is covered with fur. A half man, half wolf who is tortured by his condition and threatening anyone who crosses his path." Leila paused and I waited with bated breath for her to keep going.

"Could the werewolf of Legend's Run have been one of your ancestors?" She gazed at each of us, as if waiting for a confession, "Which one of us could be the werewolf's decedents?"

All of sudden, a window from across the room blew open. I'm pretty sure I jumped three feet in the air. I had never been that scared in all of my sixteen and half years of life.

Rain pounded in onto the floor, more lightning flashed across the sky followed by thunder so loud it shook the building. Annabeth and Percy leapt up and for the window while Leila got to her feet and moved, strangely calm to go sit by Will again.

"Stupid lock," Percy said, re-closing the window.

"Thalia, get some towels from the kitchen," Annabeth said, observing the damage.

"She's gone," I realized when no answer came.

"What do you mean-" Annabeth started, running her flashlight over the room. "Crap."

"Well, we know what this mean," Leila said with a sly smile.

"Hide and Seek," Percy finished, answering the unspoken question.

"Hide and Seek?" I repeated in disbelief.

"Don't tell me you've never played Hide and Seek," Will stated critically.

Leila whistled, "That's just sad…"

"No," I protested. "I've played Hide and Seek, but not since I was like… six."

Will shook his head, "You've been a depraved teen."

"Okay, let me get this straight-" I said slowly. "Two of you like… disappear without a trace and you all assume it's just some game of Hide and Seek?"

"An _intense_ game," Leila corrected. "But yes. It's still Hide and Seek."

I gazed at each of them. I couldn't wrap my head around the idea that two of their friends just disappear, and they so causally decide that it's Hide and Seek. "You guys are _so _weird."

"Gee, thanks," Annabeth grumbled as she dumped the wet rags into the washer.

"You coming?" Will asked as he and his girlfriend grabbed their flashlights from the couch.

"'Coming'?" I panicked. "What do you mean 'coming'?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "You don't they just hid around this apartment, do you?"

"What?"

"We'll take the east side of the building," Percy said, handing something to Leila. "You both okay with the west?"

"Sure," Leila replied, tucking the small black electronic in her PJs pocket.

"Wait!" I objected, jumping off the sofa. "Where are you going?"

"I'm only explaining this once." Leila spoke slowly, "Annabeth, Will, Percy and I are going to look for Nico and Thalia. They have hidden somewhere around the building and we have to find them. I'm going to guess you already know the rules of Hide and Seek?"

I nodded somewhat pathetically, and tightened the grip on my flashlight.

"What did you give to Leila?" I asked Percy, trying my best to keep my voice from shaking.

"A walky-talky," he explained, holding up his own.

"Oh," I took a deep breath.

Leila slipped on a pair of grey and white striped socks. "Are you waiting here or coming with us?"

"I'll come," I said.

"Then you're going to need these," Annabeth stated, offering me a pair of pink socks.

"Why?" I asked as I eyed the pair of pure black socks on Annabeth's feet.

"So they don't hear us coming," she responded, dropping the socks next to my feet.

I shoved the pink socks on. "What? Are we going to get attacked?"

Leila shrugged, "You never know."

My mouth fell open, "What? You think you're friends are going to attack us?"

Will rolled his eyes, "We never said _our friends_ were going to be the ones attacking us."

"But when you're with us," Percy continued, "you never know what's going to happen."

"Oh, how reassuring…" my sarcasm faded when I saw the serious expressions on all of their faces.

"This cannot be taken lightly," Leila said the same dark tone she used to tell her story. "These games are to be played with intensity, and power."

I shuddered and followed the four of them out the door.

* * *

"I'm never ever _ever_," I emphasized, "playing Hide and Seek with you all again!"

"Good," Leila snapped. "You were so loud I'm surprised we weren't caught a long time ago!"

"We were the ones seeking!" I fumed. "How on Earth would we get caught?"

"Oh my gods!" Leila shouted. "I thought you said you knew how to play hide and seek!"

"I do!" I protested. "You guys just play it the super strange way!"

"Do not!"

"Hey!" Annabeth interrupted. "Will you guys stop it already? It's been a long enough night."  
"Power's back on," Thalia stated, after a pause.

Percy flipped on the closest light switch. "Look at that," he said. "It is."

"So…" Nico started as we all went back to our seats around the Living room. "Should we continue the movie?"

"I feel I've just been in a scary movie. If any of you try to turn that movie back on after what I just went through I will personally throw a brick at your head," I threatened, glaring at them.

"I'd like to see you try," Nico told me.

"If we agree to turn on something else will you shut up?" Leila asked in a menacing voice.

I gritted my teeth and nodded.

"Fine," she sighed angrily. "What are we watching?"

"Hoodwinked," Nico suggested getting up from the couch.

"Isn't that a kid's movie?" I asked condescendingly.

"It's either that or I Am Legend," Annabeth said in a carefully controlled tone. "You pick."

"Hoodwinked is fine," I answered in a small voice.

"I thought so," she replied, lying down onto her pillow.

"Are you going to be okay if we turn out the lights so we can see the screen better?" Thalia asked in a bored tone. "Or do we need to keep those on."

"I'm fine," I huffed, wrapping myself into a blanket.

"Yeah, sure," Thalia scoffed, turning the lights down as the opening credits started.

* * *

I don't really remember falling asleep, but the next thing I knew the sound of the front door closing woke me up. It was still dark out, but last night's movie's Main Menu danced across the TV screen shedding a little light into the room.

"What are you all doing sleeping on the floor?" A woman's voice asked.

"Mom?" Percy muttered groggily.

"Yes, sweetie?" she asked.

"How are you home?" Leila mumbled from across the room.

"The rain cleared up, but it's still too early to be up so you all need to move to bedrooms for the next couple of hours," she told them.

I heard Percy and Leila sit up. "Guys, come on," Percy announced loud enough to wake whoever wasn't already awake. "We need to go to the bedrooms."

I lifted my head to see Percy hit Nico with a pillow. "Up," Percy ordered, hitting him again.

"Thalia," Leila shout-whispered while poking the girl in the back of the head with her toe, "are you awake?"

"Yes," she grumbled. "Now leave me alone."

Annabeth and Leila exchanged a look then got up and pounced on top of Thalia. "Ugh!" Thalia groaned. "Get off!"

"We have to move to our room," Annabeth told her.

"Fine, now get off!" She said rolling over so the two girls on top of her fell sideways.

Leila and Annabeth laughed a little then starting collecting pillows.

"Will, are you going to stay for breakfast?" Mrs. Jackson asked as we headed for the bedrooms.

"Um, if you don't mind," he muttered.

"Of course not," she told him.

"So how did we decide the sleeping arrangements were?" Nico said through a yawn.

"Easy," Annabeth shrugged. "Percy and I switch beds, and Will takes the extra in Nico's room. Cara can stay in with me and Leila."

Everyone agreed or yawned and headed for a bedroom.

The next morning I followed everyone as they wandered down the hall toward the kitchen. Mrs. Jackson was sitting at the table with coffee and a book, but looked up when we came into the room.

Percy walked over and kissed his mom on the head, "Hey, mom."

"Good morning," she smiled and closed her book. "Anyone want to tell me why were completely out of cereal?"

"Oh, yeah," Leila spoke up. "I guess we forgot to tell you that earlier… we ate all the cereal for dinner."

"Oh," Mrs. Jackson nodded. "I see. Well, what do you guys want for breakfast, then?"

"Blue pancakes?" Percy suggested with a grin. Everyone nodded while I stood off in the corner hidden, feeling very out of place.

"Blue pancakes it is," Mrs. Jackson said, standing up and heading for the kitchen.

"I would offer to help, because your mom hasn't really been home since yesterday afternoon," Thalia said as we all sat down in the living room. "But then I remembered what happened last night…"

"Oh, that reminds me: Mom!" Leila called toward the kitchen. "We need a new fire alarm!"

Mrs. Jackson came back into the living room holding a piece of wet, broken plastic. "Uh-huh," she said, holding up what was left of the alarm in her hand. "Anyone want to tell me what happened to this one?"

"Leila hit it with the broom," Percy said causally as if something like that happens every day.

Mrs. Jackson raised an eyebrow toward her daughter.

"It was demon possessed, I swear," Leila stated in a completely serious tone.

Her mom just shook her head and laughed a little before wandering back into the kitchen.

"I should go," I said, standing up. "I can't be late for school and still need to get home to get my stuff." That, and the fact that parents made me _really _uncomfortable. But I wasn't about to say that last part out loud.

"I'll help you get your things," Leila said.

"What's a blue pancake?" I asked while I changed out of Leila's clothes and into my own.

"It's just what it is." Leila said, "A pancake that just so happens to be blue."

"There's no such thing."

"Yeah, there is," she told me as we walked back toward the door.

The smell of bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes hit me hard. It smelled _so good._ "Yum," Leila commented, skipping up behind Percy and taking a piece of bacon out of his hand.

"Hey!" He objected.

Leila just laughed and ate the bacon then waved a goodbye to me.

**(Weeee! He-he all right need to clear a few things up:  
****  
For all of you out there that's mad I skipped the Hide and Seek Scene let me say: I WILL BE POSTING A FEW DELETED SCENCES AS A SEPARATE STORY LATER ON but for now you can be mad at me :}**

**I heard Nico's scary story as a kid… can't remember from who… one of my weirder friends… And Leila's story is from the book: Once Upon A Full Moon by Ellen Scheriber. It's a pretty cool book. Anyways, I don't own either of those stories or the original Percy Jackson characters. =)**

**My favorite Ice Cream is Mint. Just Mint. Ha-ha yes. Okay, now I want to know… Popcorn or no popcorn? Do you like the fluffed corn or hate it… hmm…**

**I posted the girls PJs on my profile page if you want to check that out. He-he so, yeah. Another chapter is on the way!**

**~You see that button down there? Yeah, I'm talking to you. The one staring at the computer screen thinking about not reviewing… YEAH YOU! STOP TRYING TO GET OUT THIS AND JUST REVIEW! Ha-ha-ha, I'm nuts… but I'll love you so much if you review… Mu-ha-ha-ha…)**


	13. Part 13

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Percy… but I'm working on it...)**

Part Thirteen

It was only six-thirty AM, and I was exhausted. I knew my mom was going to make me go to school today. Strom last night or not, I must go to school.

I gazed out my bedroom window and took a deep breath to calm myself. _This isn't happening, _I thought. _Cheerleading tryouts will still be this afternoon. It will NOT get canceled._ But after last night, the fields would be a mess. There was no way we would be playing gym outside today.

A knock on my door interrupted my pity-party. "What?" I screeched.

My door opened slightly; just enough for Marvin to stick his head in. "Did you have any breakfast or should I-"

"No! I don't want anything other than my laptop," I told him.

Marvin gave me my laptop and left the room as quickly as possible. I grabbed a diet soda while it turned on. Soon enough, a picture of Sophie, Amy, and I at last year's Halloween party came.

I looked at my background screen for another minute. We all looked so happy. We were all wasted beyond certain repair, too… but happy all the same. Somehow, I think we all thought we would get closer if I came to the same school as them, but now I'm pretty sure were all ready to just get this year over with and it's barely the second week!

I sighed and reached for my bag. After I got out the Greek translating book I borrowed from my school's library, I got out the scrap I stole -I MEAN, BORROWED!- from the Jacksons.

The book didn't look that special from the outside. It had black leather binding with gold words hand written on the front. I shrugged and skimmed through my Greek book for a minute. From the translator, I was able to find out that the title said: **Memories to keep FOREVER.**

The word 'forever' was written in all caps like the fact that these memories would always be with them was either really good, or really bad… maybe both.

I opened the book to the first page.

Across the top in gold cut-out letters were the words: **The Lightning Thief. **_What the…? _I thought._ That's impossible. No one can STEAL lightning._

Next to the title was the same picture that I saw on Percy and Leila's bedroom door; the one of Percy, Annabeth, Leila, and the other boy standing on a hill next to a Pine tree.

The first thing on the page was a bus ticket dated for four years ago. A boy had written: _**'THAT was an interesting bus ride'**_ next to it along with a cartoon drawing of a lightning bolt hitting a bus.

A train ticket to Denver had been almost completely covered by a news paper clipping. The clipping was writing about two twelve year old kids jumping out of the St. Louis Arch after it exploded! _**'Great idea, Percy' **_was written in girl's handwriting. By that, there was a little drawing of two stick figures jumping out of a smoking building.

_Okay, _I thought,_ they might or might not have blown up a national monument... and then jumped off it into six hundred feet of open air…_ I pushed the panic out of my head and keep reading.

An old note was stapled to part of the page. In the boy's handwriting was written:

_**The Gods**_

_**Mount Olympus**_

_**600**__**th**__** floor,**_

_**Empire State Building**_

_**New York, NY**_

_**With best wishes,**_

_**PERCY AND LEILA JACKSON**_

"Uh…" I read the note again almost completely sure I had read something wrong. After a second, third, and fourth time reading it, I decided that I wasn't nuts… but Percy and Leila were for sure.

There was a bill for a place called DOA Recording Studios in California. _**'NEVER GOING BACK' **_was scrawled along the bottom of the paper.

I logged onto my internet and typed 'DOA Recording Studios' into Google. When the browser finally stopped loading, the words: **No Matches** **Found** flashed across my screen. "Okay…" I muttered, picking the scrap book back up.

A map to for a place called: 'Waterland' covered a lot of the page. I skimmed the map and saw that a big cartoon spider was drawn over the 'Thrill Ride O' Love'. Alongside the map Leila had written:_**'This place must have been pretty cool when it was open…' **_That comment confused me. When did they go if it wasn't when the place was open? I shook my head and looked at the rest of the page.

A hotel room card for a place called the Lotus Casino was taped next to the words: _**'Might come in handy someday'**_.

In the corner of the page was a picture of a whole bunch of people with the label '**END OF SUMMER PHOTO' **written in Percy's boyish scribble**.**

I leaned forward and looked at the picture more closely. I found Annabeth, Percy, Leila, and the red-headed boy I didn't know, pretty easy. Leila was on Percy's back, making a peace sign with her fingers while Percy had his arms thrown over Annabeth's and the other boy's shoulders. They looked so much more relaxed in this picture then in the picture at the top of the page.

"Cara?" my mom said, appearing in my doorway. "Don't you need to get ready for school?"

"What?"

"Honey, it's almost time for you to leave," she told me.

"Oh," I looked at the clock on my laptop. "I just didn't realize it had gotten so late."

"What are you doing?" she asked, quizzically.

She wouldn't ever believe me if I told her I was reading so I gave her half the story. "Research," I said.

"On?" my mom prodded.

"That doesn't matter. Forget it," I commanded.

My mom opened her mouth like she was about to say something but obviously changed her mind and said something different. "Fine, Cara," she told me as she left my room.

I shut my laptop and put it on my desk for later. Realizing that I wouldn't have time to flip through the rest of the book now, I stuffed it in the bag I planned to take to school so I could show Amy and Sophie before class.

I took a deep breath and realized I wasn't going to let anything that happened last night affect me in the least. I didn't let Annabeth's threats stop me so why should this? I squared my shoulders. We would be in school today. The school was _my_ territory. I could handle everything fine.

After my usual morning routine, I took the car keys telling my mom that since it was raining really hard, I _needed_ the car. My clothes were nice and expensive. There was no way I was to _walk through the rain_ to get to school. My mom was just going to have to have a day to herself in the house. There was no way I would ruin another top with water, and rain jackets or umbrellas were out of the question.

After I picked up Sophie and Amy, the three of us headed to school.

"How you doing?" Sophie asked me causally from the back seat.

I knew why she was being so formal. Neither of us had told Amy about my little breakdown phone call to Sophie last night so I needed to let Sophie know as quickly as possible that is was just a momentary glitch in my plan. After all, it was probably better that that did happen. I found out a lot last night and looking back now, I felt fine about everything.

"Great," I beamed at her in the rearview mirror. "I had to stay the night at the Jackson's last night because of the storm!"

"Lucky!" Amy shrieked, as we pulled up to the school.

"I know!" I said. "And you're never going to believe what I found while I was there!"

"What?" Amy asked excitedly as the warning bell rang.

"I'll show you at lunch," I told them. "I've got to go check something out."

I immediately started quickly weaving around people to get to the East halls where the Jackson's lockers were. I needed to see how they were acting this morning.

I figured they would want to space out and try and ignore me again. Of course I wasn't going to leave any of them alone until I got my answers.

"Hey, Leila," I said as I skipped up next to her. We were in my territory again, so I was perfectly confident in talking to her.

"Hi," she said, apprehensively.

"So where would Percy be?" I smiled toward her. I was right. None of them wanted anything to do with me.

"Look, just 'cause you stayed at our house last night, doesn't make you one of our best friends or something. Sorry," She added the apology at the end as if it was an afterthought. I'm sure it was.

I shrugged, completely undiscouraged. "Whatever. You never answered my question."

Leila rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Fine, ignore my questions. But just remember," I stepped in front of her, forcing her to stop walking, "you'll be asking me that same question one day and I'll ignore you, too.

"Don't piss me off today, Cara," Leila warned me. "I'm running out of places to hide to bodies."

I smirked and stared her straight in the eye. "I'll make you a deal. You answer my questions. And I'll leave you alone."

"What questions?" She sounded unconcerned enough, but she hadn't tried to step around me yet so that told me she was interested.

"Not here," I said, looking at the people walking by us. "Since it's raining I hear were switching schedules and having study hall today instead of gym…" Amy mentioned something about switching secludes so it was nice to hear but still depressing to know that there won't be cheerleading today.

"Fine," she relented after a silence. "I'll meet you then." I smirked and flipped my hair over my shoulder as she opened her locker.

"Well?" she said, glaring at me.

"Well, what?"

"Are you going to _leave me alone?_"

"Not yet," I sighed, playing with my nails. Leila huffed and grabbed her books.

For something to do, I scanned her outfit. She was wearing a short sleeved shirt that said: '_**Keep Calm and Dream On…**_**' **across the front and white skinny jeans. What shocked me the most though, were her shoes. On her feet were neon orange rain boots. "Nice shoes," I commented, staring at them.

"Huh?" she looked down then smiled. "Oh, yeah. Uh- thanks, I guess." Leila shut her locker and turned to go. "Bye," she called over her shoulder.

I gave her a little wave with my fingers and twirled around to go found Amy or Sophie. Maybe they hadn't gone to class, yet. As I walked down the hall, I noticed with disgust that my heels were squeaking from the rain water.

I sighed and tried to ignore it but then froze when a thought suddenly hit me. I spun around and gazed down the hall. Leila was just about to turn the corner to her first class, and her walk was completely silent.

"What the…" I murmured. How was it possible that she hadn't gotten wet this morning in the rain? It had been _pouring_ for crying out loud! I shook my head decided to add that to my many list of questions to ask her.

* * *

My math class went by pretty easily. Thalia looked really tired (I can only guess why), but other than that, nothing terribly interesting happened. I was really hoping Amy and I could get good seats in Greek. Maybe we could even get seats by Percy…

"Hey!" Amy said when I met her in the hall.

"Hi," I replied with a smile.

"So what am I never going to believe you found?" She pried as we walked toward Greek.

"Nope," I shook my head. "Not telling without Sophie being around."

"Come on," Amy huffed. "That's not fair."

I smirked, "Yeah, it is but oh my word-you are never going to believe it! I've found the greatest-UGH!" I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going and ended up running smack into another person that had been trying to get into Greek class.

"Stalking me now?" I joked as I saw who I had run into.

Percy ignored my comment. "Sorry," he said, referring to my bag that had spilled out all over the floor.

"It's okay," I smiled, remembering how we had met like this on the first day if school. It seemed fate was always bringing us together.

Percy bent down to help me collect my books.

All of a sudden Leila bent down and snatched one of my books off the floor. "What's this?"

"What?" I looked up and dread flowed through me. I swear I couldn't have moved if I wanted too. I was frozen in horror.

"Where did you get this?" Leila demanded gripping her scrapbook tight.

"What is it?" Percy asked standing up and looking at the book over Leila's shoulder. His face expression went completely blank where he saw the scrapbook.

"Give it back," I tried pathetically. They knew it was theirs but I could just not try to get it from them.

"No way," Leila told me.

Anger rose up in me. There was no way I was letting her take that book! I needed that book so I could show Sophie and Amy. "Give it back!" I shouted. A few students walking by stopped and started to stare but I didn't care. All I cared about was getting my book back.

"This is ours! Why would I ever give it back to you?" Leila challenged then she turned to Percy. "I'm going to it put in my locker. Tell Mr. Marks that I know enough about Greek mythology," she said, shaking the book in her brother's face.

Percy smirked and took her bag. "I'll do that."

His sister turned on her heels and headed back toward the direction of her locker as Percy brushed past me into the classroom.

"Hold these," I told Amy, holding out my books.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting my book back," I stated.

"It's not your book, is it?" She asked me in a small voice.

I sighed, "Okay, so maybe it's not- but I _need_ it!"

Amy looked shocked. "You stole that from them?"

"You haven't seen what was in it," I snapped. "I have to go."

I turned and quickly started after Leila. She wasn't far and the hallway was almost empty which made this a whole lot easier. I used to be able to manipulate anyone around me to do what I wanted. I could only hope that I could do that now.

I shook my head. I didn't have time for games anymore! I needed to get that book! I hadn't even finished reading it! I was going to have to go with the more affronted approach.

"Give it to me," I commanded, stepping in front of Leila.

"Get out of my way, Cara," Leila said, struggling to keep calm.

"No," I taunted.

Leila took a deep breath and tried to step around me but I blocked her. "Give it to me," I repeated.

"Not going happen," she growled and tried to pass me again.

I didn't think about what I was doing until it was too late. As she walked pasted me, I pushed her into lockers and made a grab for the book.

Leila's side slammed into the lockers but she didn't fall over or even look hurt. "What wrong with you?" She rounded on me.

"Give it!" I screeched, trying for the book again.

"You're insane!" Leila accused, moving the scrap book out of my reach.

I stepped closer and smirked when I touched the edge of the book. "Let go," I told Leila.

As a response, she jerked the book father away from me but luckily, I had a good grip so I didn't lose my hold on it.

"You're not winning this," I stated.

"Want to bet?" Leila eyes flashed and all of a sudden she dropped the book from her hands.

"OUCH!" I screamed as the book fell through the air and hit me_ hard_ on the head.

Leila snatched the book off the floor next to me but I wasn't letting her get away after that little stunt. I whipped out and grabbed her ankle.

Right before she hit the ground, she put her arms out in front of her, catching herself. "Let go of my foot!" She said.

"Let go of the book!"

"I don't want to have kick you, Cara," Leila warned, glaring back at me.

I jumped up off the floor and ran out in front of her. I quickly took the book from her hands but didn't back up quick enough.

Leila grabbed my ankle just like I had to her and I crashed face first onto the linoleum. I groaned and rolled over to see Leila just starting to stand and an anxious Percy running toward us.

"Leila, what did you do?" Percy hissed, glancing between the two of us.

"I didn't do anything!" She protested. "Cara just came up demanding I give her the scrap book and when I said no, she shoved me into the lockers!"

"What's going on?" A deep voice called from down near the end of the hall.

Percy stooped down to me and at first I thought he was going to help me up, but instead he snatched the scrap book out of my arms and hid it behind his back. "So-why is she on the floor?" Percy asked, pointing at me.

Then I realized how this looked. It would look like Leila had started it. It could be her fault. I made my eye well with tears and I started whimpering quietly as I heard the teacher approaching.

"I said: What's going on?" the man repeated.

"Nothing, sir," Percy said. "We were just-"

I carefully stood up off the floor, tears slowly ran down my face but I got a good look at the man.

He was Mr. Horace, the strictest teacher in the whole school. I had only been to school for almost a week and I've already heard plenty of stories about him. My only chance as a way out of this was to play damsel in distress.

"He's lying! She-" I pointed at Leila with a scowl, "-tripped me while I was on my way to Greek!"

"Is this true?" Mr. Horace said through tight lips.

Leila started, "She pushed me first-"

Mr. Horace held up his hand. "I only asked if this was true Ms. Jackson." I was surprised when he called her by her name. So, they had already met… and judging from the glares and scowls on both the Jackson's faces, they do not get along.

Leila gritted her teeth and muttered, "Yes, sir."

"Very well," Mr. Horace smiled a cruel smile. "Mr. Jackson, I strongly suggest you get to class."

"Sir-"

"Get to class, Mr. Jackson!" he repeated firmly.

Percy threw a look toward Leila. She inclined her head toward the classroom, obviously telling him to go. Percy sighed and went into class.

"Now," Mr. Horace said with an angry look on his face. "You two are coming with me."

* * *

"Why are you and your friends always bothering us?" Leila muttered. She kind of sounded like she was talking to herself but I was sitting about two feet away from her. The two of us were forced to wait outside the principal's office while he 'collected his thoughts'.

"Why can't you just leave me and my friends to our own business? Why can't you and your stupid friends do something useful in the world!" She continued.

"Excuse me!" I rounded toward her. "My friends are not stupid so I'd watch your mouth. My friends are amazing."

She snorted, "Some friends. Where are they now, Cara? Huh?"

"They're in class," I shot back. "Where do you think they are?"

"I meant when you're in trouble, or need help," she retorted. "Where are they then?"

I paused for a second.

She picked up on my doubt and shook her head, "That's what I thought. You're all the same."

"How dare you talk to me that way!" I snapped.

"How dare I? How dare I? How dare _I?_" She sounded completely offended.

"Yes!" I yelled back at her, jumping out of my seat. "You ruined my life!"

Leila rolled her eyes, "Oh, please. I didn't do anything. You ruined your own life."

"Are you kidding me? You ruined it! You ruined… you ruined… everything!" I sobbed.

She stood up, dangerously calm. "You need to stay out of other people's lives. I never did anything to you. You did everything yourself, you selfish brat."

Tears rolled down my face. "You don't know anything about me."

"Oh, don't I?" she challenged.

"No, you don't," I told her.

"All right, then," she decided. "Let me guess… friends, who you are just discovering now, aren't as loyal as you thought. A mom who puts up with your crap _and_ gives you everything you want. An only child who gets everything she wants including any boy she deems worthy to step foot in her presence. But really, no matter how popular you get, you're miserable. Because you know, deep done inside-_everyone_ hates you!"

"And that includes your so-called friends," she finished.

I blinked as new tears welled in my eyes. "That's not true," I muttered. Then louder I yelled: "THAT IS NOT TRUE!"

She ignored my yelling and sat back down, perfectly comfortable considering where we were. Then I remembered her file. This wouldn't be the first fight that landed her in the principal's office.

"You know," she continued, "I have always wondered why people bang their heads against brick walls... then I met you."

"What that supposed to mean?" I screeched.

"Girls," the secretary called, "the principle will see you now."

I glared at Leila and charged for the office. I wasn't getting in trouble for this.

Tear trails were still fresh across my cheeks as I pushed open the door into the principal's office. "She's crazy!" I immediately yelled, pointing at Leila who was leaning against the door frame. "She just attacked me! I was walking to my class when all of a sudden she just tripped me! Do you see these bruises?" I demanded, motioning to my arms that were black and blue from hitting the linoleum.

"I'm going to have to ask you to calm down, Ms…" the principle waited for my name.

I sniffed, "Kray. Cara Kray."

"Ms. Kray, have a seat." The principle then turned and addressed Leila, "Are you going to sit this time Ms. Jackson or do you still prefer to stand?" Leila shrugged halfheartedly and sat down in the chair beside mine. "All right, so Ms. Kray, you're saying Ms. Jackson just attacked you?"

"Completely randomly!" I said. "I don't even know her!"

"Then why do you think she would attack you?" the principle questioned, calming.

"'Cause she's crazy!" I shrieked.

"So you haven't met her before this afternoon?"

"Her brother and I are partners in History class so she was probably just jealous of all the time I've been spending with him," I flipped my hair, and sniffed again.

"Percy and you get along?" the principle raised an eyebrow as if this surprised him.

"_Really_ well," I reported. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Leila roll her eyes- but she still kept her mouth shut.

"Okay," the principle switched his focus to Leila, "Ms. Jackson, I hear from Mr. Horace that you have already admitted to tripping Ms. Kray."

"Yes, sir I did," she stated.

"Can you explain your actions?"

"Yes sir, I can. She had my personal property," Leila explained. "All I did was try to take it to my locker when she came and demanded I give it to her!"

"Do you have this item with you?"

"No," she told him. "My brother took it."

The principle leaned back in his chair and surveyed Leila from across his large desk. "What was it?"

"A scrap book," she responded.

"Have you seen this scrap book?" He asked me. I had a feeling that things would get a whole lot worse if I lied so I just nodded once in confirmation.

"If we called your brother down here," the principle continued, "would you be able to prove this book belonged to you?"

"Yes, without a doubt," Leila convicted.

My heart sped up. It would be easy to prove it was theirs. It was full of pictures of them and their friends. I realized I might be in more trouble than I had first thought.

"All right, well let's call Mr. Jackson down here and take a look at that book," he said, leaning toward the income.

"Wait!" Leila objected.

"What's wrong?" the principle asked in an annoyed tone.

"I…" Leila bit her lip then forced out the words. "I can't prove it."

"You're saying you can't prove that this book Miss Kray had, belongs to you?"

"No, I can't," Leila muttered, looking at the floor.

"Shame," the principle commented, observing the both of us through narrowed eyes.

I was confused. Leila could easily prove that book was hers. All we needed was a Greek translator and the book then I would be in huge trouble and she would be off the hook.

Then a sudden thought occurred to me: _What other information did that book have in it?_ I had only read the first page and that alone was full of information. I could only imagine what other secrets that simple book held.

"Well, if you can't prove you side of the story Ms. Jackson," the principle said, "I'm going to have to go with Ms. Kray's account of what happened. Which means you will be punished."

"Yes, sir," Leila murmured.

"You know that I'm going to have to suspend you for this," the principle stated.

"What?" I interrupted. "Suspended? Why?"

"This isn't Ms. Jackson's first offense at Goode and I'm afraid there are consequences for such actions," he replied grimly.

Leila smiled tightly, "Trust me, sir, I understand."

"Ms. Kray, you should go back to class or get something for those bruises," the principle instructed.

I wanted to stay and see what happened but I felt myself slowly standing from my chair and walking out the office door.

While I walked back to Greek, I couldn't help but feel like I really had just ruined someone's life. Leila got suspended when I was the one that started that fight.

As soon as I appeared in the classroom doorway, Percy's eyes widened. I wasn't expecting him to have such a strong reaction about this whole thing. Actually, I hadn't been thinking about his reaction at all. He was going to hate me when he heard I got his sister suspended.

Percy jumped out of his seat and pushed past me to get out the classroom door. The teacher called his name over and over but I knew more than anyone else in that classroom that if a Jackson wanted to do something, there was no stopping them.

**(A/N: Hey people! So I gave you a super long chapter but unfortunately there's only one chapter left in this story. I've already written the rest of this story and plan on posting soon. :]**

**All right, moving down. Popcorn? I love popcorn. Really, when I think about it, I hate the stuff. I think it tastes pretty awful! But then when I sit down and start eating it… I'm lost in a world of buttery and salty goodness! Yum. I want popcorn now. Ha-ha okay so this time tell me about a fight you've been in. I don't care where or what kind. It could be at school, at home, or a retirement community! Ha-ha tell me yours, and I'll tell you mine ;]**

**Outfits on profile like always. Ha-ha Love you guys!)**


	14. Part 14

**(A/N: I can't believe I'm posting this. After this, it's done. I put this off for too long just because I didn't want to say goodbye. The weird part is: I've never been happier then I am right now. I so proud that I finished my first full story! I couldn't have done it without you guys :] Everyone single reader/reviewer is awesome. Don't forget that.**

**I really wanted to keep going, but all good things must come to an end. Without limits, there would be no happiness at all.**

**A****ll of you guys that stuck with me from start to finish are officially awesome. You should get medals. All right, now that I'm done, I'll be working on the Deleted Scenes from this story and my Leila Jackson series. But I might just take a break for a while. Ha-ha :) Love you all so much.)**

* * *

**Two songs came to mind while I was writing this end so I thought I'd tell you guys. I always listen to music while I write so I hope you like the songs. :]**

**~All Star Weekend- Blame It On September**

**~The Academy Is…- Summer Hair=Forever Young**

* * *

Part Fourteen

The teacher told me to take my seat and I quietly obeyed while mulling over Percy's reaction. He hadn't even questioned what happened. He just knew Leila was gone. I mean, for all he knew- Leila could be just late getting to class… not kicked out.

As I sat down my phone buzzed. I flipped open Amy's text completely ready to scream across the room at her. Not only did she and Sophie abandon me when the fight started, I get to class and find out she hadn't even bothered to save me a seat next to her! I scoffed. Some friend she was.

**how ya doin? **I ignored her and deleted the text. She can find out what she did on her own.

My phone went off again. **hey i know ur mad i didnt meet you in the office but scream at me l8ter. stalk Percy now? **That caught my attention.

After a second of thinking, I figured I would have time to yell at them later- so I texted her back. _how r we getting out of class exactly?_

**easy. u were just in a fight. say u not feeling good and ask if a friend can take u home a.k.a. me and soap gurl**

_alright. im in._

**good gurl**

As soon as the teacher came back we played up my headache to the perfect extent. Saying that me getting thrown onto the floor gave me such a slipping headache, I couldn't even drive myself home! It was almost too easy.

They called Sophie out of class (We told them that she had to drive a second car so Amy wouldn't have to walk back to school after she dropped me and my car off at my house. Easy enough, really.) then three of us piled into my car.

"Okay," Sophie started, "I know you guys said we were going to follow Percy, but he could be anywhere by now. I mean, think about it. This is going to be about as easy as looking for a needle in a haystack."

"Right," Amy said as I started the car. "So, let's try their house first then-"

"Wrong," I stated. "We follow Leila."

"What?"

"I was able to see Leila leave the school so all we can do is drive around a little and she if we see her. She obvious had a place she wanted to go in mind- considering she was walking and there isn't much near here- we should drive around and see if we can find her. We find her, we find Percy," I finished.

"Oh."

After a silence, I realized I still had questions. "Did Percy follow us?"

"What?" Amy asked in confusion.

"Percy showed up just before the teacher showed up," I replied. "He must have followed Leila and I to get there in time to stop it before it got worse."

"Oh, yeah. Right after you didn't come into the room with me, Percy ran out of the room right before the bell rang," Amy explained. "He knew you went after that book."

"Whatever," I stated.

We all fell quiet after that. There wasn't much we had to say to each other. They knew I was mad at them, but neither of them tried to fix it either.

"Try here," Amy pointed to a fenced hill. I slowed down in front of the fence entrance.

"Why is that hill fenced in?" Sophie asked, in a mildly curious voice.

"Because," Amy said, unbuckling her seatbelt, "it's the elementary school's playground."

"And they would be there… why?"

"Well, Leila's not allowed to leave school property until a parent or legal guardian signs her out so it's our best bet at this point," she explained.

"Huh."

The three of us climbed out and wandered over to the edge of the fence. On the other side, the hill sloped down into a small valley-like space. There, in the center of the valley was the playground. It didn't have much. There was a swing set, monkey bars, jungle gym, tire swing, and a few slides.

I scanned the area and smirked when I saw Leila sitting on top of the monkey bars. Percy was leaning against one of the monkey bar poles, talking up to her.

I started toward the gate but an arm shot out in front of me, stopping me from going any farther. I whipped around ready to tell the person that to 'F-off' when I caught the serious expression on Amy's face.

"What-" I started.

She just shook her head and gazed back toward the Jacksons. "Not the time, Cara," she told me.

I glanced back at Percy just in time to see Leila yell something at him. We were too far away to hear what she said but I wasn't sure I wanted to know. Percy sighed and swung up onto the monkey bars next to his sister. He said a few things to her then she just sighed. After a few more moments of talking she smiled.

Whatever he said must have made her calm down because out of the blue- they both jumped off the top of the monkey bars and ran for the swings. Leila got there first and hopped on the first swing she touched. Percy huffed and walked behind her.

As I watched Leila laugh when Percy pushed her swing to high, I was surprised when I felt an alien emotion of… loneliness.

And I suddenly realized why.

Leila would always have Percy, and Percy would always have Leila. And really, thinking about how close Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth were… not to mention their mom, Travis, Conner, Rachel, Will, and the rest of them. They all were amazingly close; like they had been in so many life or death situations with each other, High School partiers and the rest of that drama was nothing compared to it.

Sure, I had my friends and my mom and all- but with all the fighting I do with my mom, that relationship is something that doesn't seem to be lasting. Amy and Sophie… I wasn't sure they would still hang out with me if I wasn't so popular.

"What's our next move?" Amy asked strictly, eyeing the pair. Now that they were done arguing, she was back on board and ready to go.

I continued watching silently as, out of nowhere- Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico appeared on the other side of the hill and ran toward the two. The five talked for a minute, and then Nico pointed toward the tire swing. They all abruptly raced over and climbed on, except for Thalia and Leila who started pushing.

"We could go down there and offer to play…" I tuned out Amy and kept watching.

"Hello? Cara?" Sophie waved her hand in front of my face. I ignored her.

Leila words from earlier ran through my mind: _Why can't you just leave me and my friends to our own business? _If I was being honest, I couldn't leave them alone now because I was jealous. Yes. Me, Cara Kray, Miss-I'm-So- Popular-Who-Can-Get-Anything-I've-Ever-Wanted is jealous.

I've had challenges, but I've never had _problems_. Leila was a problem. Annabeth was a problem. Thalia and Nico were problems. All those people were problems keeping me from getting to Percy. Truthfully though, I wanted real friends more then I wanted some random boy. I was insanely jealous I didn't have those.

A teacher suddenly appeared at their side and obviously started scolding most of them for not being in class. Something the teacher said looked like it had a big affect on Percy and Leila because they both went tearing back toward the school.

"Should we follow them?" Sophie asked in a clueless voice.

"Cara!" Amy screeched. "What. Do. We. Do. Next?"

I blinked my focus to Sophie and Amy and made the first good decision since I laid eyes on Percy Jackson. "Nothing," I stated.

"Huh?" They both rounded on me with shocked expressions.

I brushed my hair over my shoulder. "I'm done. We need to leave them alone."

"Did you hit your head or something during that fight?" Sophie asked harshly.

"I want a smoothie," I said, staring down the hill.

The two were quiet for too long so I looked over at them. Sophie was gazing at the grass with a slightly confused expression on her face while Amy was looking at me with a half smile on her lips.

She raised her eyebrow obviously asking if this was going to last. I nodded at her. She smiled and grabbed Sophie arm and began walking back to the car, talking about if she wanted a smoothie or coffee.

When we pasted the school, I caught my last glimpse of the Jackson twins. Both of them were standing by the school's front door talking to a man who looked almost exactly like Percy… just older.

The man had tan skin, black hair, and I would bet anything that he had the same green eyes as Percy. That must be their dad! Curiosity rose up- but I quickly pushed it back. I didn't need any more drama in my life and the Jacksons certainly had enough.

"Is that-" Sophie started, gazing at the scene in front of the school.

"Ignore it," I told her, through gritted teeth.

She met my eyes in the review mirror and fell silent. She knew how curious I was. She knew how much I wanted to know every secret that group had… so she also knew how hard giving up all this would be for me. Sophie smiled and leaned back in her seat.

Amy sighed, "This has been such a weird start to our school year."

"You can say that again," Sophie muttered.

"Best. Year. Ever," I stated. We all looked at each other and laughed in agreement.

As Amy blasted the song _Summer Hair=Forever Young_ by The Academy Is… I sighed and realized that for as long as I lived that last image of the Percy and Leila standing on Goode High School's front steps, as if the weight of the world could never hold them down, was going to be forever ingrained into my head. But really, I never wanted to forget it.

One thing was for sure: I will never forget Percy Jackson.

* * *

**(A/N: The end. :] See you all soon.)**


	15. Epilogue: Three Months Later

**(A/N: Surprise! Ha-ha okay, about ten minutes after I post Part 14 I realized I couldn't completely let this go. I HAD to post some sort of closure. It took me maybe… an hour to write this and finally get it right, but I think I did. So here's the Epilogue I didn't post earlier :] )**

* * *

**Songs this time:**

**Matt Nathanson- Come On Get Higher**

**Rise Against- Swing Life Away**

* * *

3 Months Later…

Things had really changed for me over the last three months. Amy and I both got our full licenses and Sophie gets rides to school from her brother now so the three of us stopped walking together.

Our playing ways have changed a bit, too. Ever since Amy started dating Sophie's brother (like full girlfriend/boyfriend thing) she hasn't worried about any other guy. Sophie joined a club called: 'Help Fight for Animals Rights' and that keeps her busy on most of the week then on weekends she's helping out at the local animal shelter. Not my type of thing but hey, she adores it.

And then there's me. I've started (little, by little) fixing things with my mom. She and my dad saw how I was trying to be more responsible, so the two of them started taking marriage counseling courses. As far as I know, things were going great for them. Oh, and Marvin retired so I'm now in charge of making sure my space is clean and I get my own lattes.

Now about Percy… Don't worry. I kept my promise. I've left him alone.

Percy, Leila, Annabeth, and Nico aren't really a part of my life anymore at all. I talked to my History teacher and got him to switch my current events partner to someone else. My friends and I also burned the copies we had of the Jackson's files. I guess you could say I cut my Percy addiction to a minimum.

I shut my locker and turned around. Leaning against the door, I scanned the halls like I used too. I spotted what I used to consider three fashion emergencies, and two bad couples. Now, those people just looked happy to me.

I usually waited until the last second to go to class so I could see Percy and all head to class. As much as I promised to leave them alone, I still found them interesting. Not in a romantic way, but just in general.

The bell rung, telling me homeroom had started but Percy, Leila, Annabeth, Thalia, or Nico hadn't gone by. I ignored the bell and wandered down the hall toward their lockers.

When I came around the corner, I saw Leila standing by her locker. Alone.

It was right after winter break so everyone should be here. I guess Percy could be off visiting his dad again… or taking an extended vacation somewhere… But that didn't seem right. If he was, why didn't Leila go too? And where was Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico? Why was Leila the only one here?

I took my chances and walked over to her. "Hey Leila," I said hesitantly. After all, I had agreed to leave everyone alone but sue me for being curious. "How you been?" I hadn't talked to her in a while and it would be weird if right off the bat I was like: WHERE THE HECK IS PERCY?

She brushed her hair out of her eyes and took a deep breath. "I've been better," she said slowly.

"Oh, where is everyone?" I asked, trying to be as nice as possible. "Extended vacation?"

Leila gave me a wary look. By that look, she knew by 'everyone' I only meant Percy but answered when she saw my shy smile. I think she only answered because I had given up stalking her brother.

She sighed, "Annabeth went back to our camp for winter break. Nico is traveling. And Thalia went to go stay with her guardian again." Leila dumped some books and papers into her bag then started removing some pictures from her locker door.

She was cleaning out her locker.

I voiced my thoughts into a question. "Why are you cleaning out your locker?"

"Oh," she paused. "I'm just… not going to be here for a while so I decided to take some things with me."

"Huh," I shrugged. "Where are you going? And where's Percy?" I gazed around again looking to see if maybe he was just late or something.

"I'm just going away for while," she told me.

"And Percy?" I pressed. "Where is he?"

She froze for about five seconds before she answered in a quiet voice, "I don't know."

Leila abruptly shut her locker and turned toward the school door without a goodbye. I watched for another minute and saw Will meet Leila at the front door. He took her backpack from her while she got in his Volvo. Will got in the driver's seat and then, they were both gone.

I shook my head and decided not to tell anyone. Whatever this was, it was something Leila, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, or any of the rest of Percy's friends could handle. I didn't even know what I was doing and I learned months ago, not to get involved.

As I headed to my first class I couldn't help but wonder the question that obviously was haunting Leila: _Where was Percy?_

* * *

**(A/N: Short but it's supposed to be. This was in honor of Rick's newest book: The Son of Neptune. It will be awesome to have Percy back.)**


	16. Insiders Know All & Watching Among Them

**Complicated Disclaimer: We do not own any Percy Jackson or anything else that is Rick Riordan owns. I (Kimby) own the  
****"idea" of Leila. _AnnabethLuna_ decided to give Annabeth a little fun. Awesome. Let's move on!**

* * *

YES. I ACCEPT THIS QUEST.

After some serious thought, (and a long car ride that gave me a lot of time to type) I decided that I would do this. I must tackle writing _From the Outside_ in a demigod's POV. At this time, I personally can only offer Leila's POV. I'm not comfortable writing from Percy or Nico perspective and let's face it, I'm not smart enough to do Annabeth's POV. (I just wouldn't be able to give her the credit she deserves.) Anyways, From the Outside was always meant to be Percy in High School from a mortal's POV, and now, this story will be Leila's (Percy's twin sister) POV about avoiding Snobs and dealing with life in High School So, without much of an explanation or introduction, I give you: _Insiders Know All._

* * *

_Insiders Know All_  
After the Titian War, Annabeth & Nico go to stay with the Jackson twins, Percy and Leila, but they all find out quick that High School will not be as easy as they thought it would be. Can they survive projects, parties, and homecoming? With annoying Snobs, and visits from our favorite Hunter, High School might take every ounce of training they've got. TWIN PIECE TO _From the Outside._

* * *

Alright, there you go! I hope you guys like reading that 'cause I'm having an absolute blast while writing it! Okay, moving on to the next piece of news...

* * *

This, my friends, may not be a chapter—BUT is IS a series of one-shots of _From the Outside_ and _Insiders Know All_ from Annabeth's POV written by _AnnabethLuna _(love her!). I am seriously blown away by how awesome these one-shots are. I get so excited every time I hear from Luna! I really like working with her! She's so fun! Haha :)

Anyway, I hope you all like this story as much as I do 'cause I really, really love it.

All Annabeth POV credit obviously goes to _AnnabethLuna. _She does a fabulous job at Annabeth and captures every scene perfectly! Here's a little part that I personally loved:

_"First of all, I'm much smarter than this mortal could ever hope to be. That was proven a long time ago. Secondly, my threats are never empty. That was the first thing anyone ever learned about me. And thirdly, she didn't care about anything aside from looks – who says I'm the same? I love Percy because we've been together through so much, because I understand him better than she would ever hope to, and because I care about so much more than his looks. So, sweetheart, I thought viciously, you've got another think coming."_

Isn't it awesome?! Yay! Haha! Anyway, go on over and thank _AnnabethLuna _for this story! She wrote Annabeth's POV—NOT me. Now, go and read!


End file.
